Dropped into Middle Earth
by Lady Idhril
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Incomplete
1. A Ringwraith Welcome

_How many stories have you read that involve two girls getting magically "dropped" in Middle Earth and end up joining the fellowship? Plenty, I'm sure. Mine's probably no different it seems, but read on, if you'd like. I'm sure you'll notice at least some changes! Please read and review! It's my first story here and I'd like to know what all of you have to say._

**Dropped into Middle Earth  
**Chapter One: "A Ringwraith Welcome"

* * *

Caitlin and I had agreed to work on our photography class assignment together. We are friends, although frankly we could easily annoy the hell out of one another. But for the project, we partnered up, and decided to go to the river and shoot some nature scenes. So after school we headed over there.

"Who's shooting the pictures, and who's being in the shots?" Caitlin asked almost immediately. I rolled my eyes. I knew she would want to be in front of the camera, rather than behind it. But she was too modest to say anything. I on the other hand, rather enjoy taking pictures, not being in them. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just camera shy. I'm just not drop dead gorgeous like the ever-lovely Caitlin. While she has her long, shiny dark brown hair, mine's dirty blonde, shoulder length and average. I'm rather short too, not at all model thin and long legged like Caitlin. I'm five feet to her five foot seven inches. One witty snob compared with one average brain.

I looked up at her and answered her question. "I'll shoot. You can be in them you want."

"Fine with me. Here's the camera then," she replied, handing over the case. "Be careful though. It's my brothers and he'll kill me if I break it."

"No problemo. I know how to work one, ya know."

Conversation stopped as we turned the corner into the park and tried to decide where to do the pictures. Caitlin pointed a ways down the river, and away we went, with her leading the way. We trudged along, and I noticed that the woods were empty, even on such a beautiful afternoon. But we reached a stone path in the river and crossed over, me being careful of Caitlin's brother's camera equipment. Lousy little stealer she was.

Caitlin ran a little ways ahead and scrambled up onto a branch, preferably one leaning over the river. I took the camera out to take the shot.

"Not yet, you dope! I gotta get ready." Caitlin proceeded to smooth out her hair and fix her clothes, finally smiling at me and posing. I picked up the leans to my eyes, and began shooting, taking a few shots and then stopped, getting ready to shoot some pictures elsewhere. Caitlin jumped down and started walking towards the stones we had crossed before in the river, and as she jumped, I took a shot.

Suddenly, there was a splash, and the next thing I saw was Caitlin sitting on her butt in muddy water. Tall reeds and grass sprung up everywhere, and I realized that we were not in the park anymore.

"Elli, what the hell are you trying to pull! Where the heck are we?" Caitlin was screaming, clearly ticked off that her expensive jeans and designer t-shirt were soaked and caked with mud.

"What makes you think I did this? I went to take a picture, and poof we end up in a bog!"

"Well I didn't do it!" Caitlin screeched as she pulled herself out of the water. "And what's a 'bog'? You sound funny talking like that."

Another second later we heard noises behind us, and turned to find a few men meandering through the swampland. Well, they weren't exactly men, at least for four of them. One was a tall man, dressed in black and darkly cloaked, but four of them were tiny little people, brightly dressed but clearly dispirited.

"Tell me I'm seeing things."

Caitlin stared blankly at them, showing no sign of knowing acknowledgment. "And 'they' would be?"

"Caitlin, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"No kidding Dick Tracy, but for your information, we were never in Kansas!" Caitlin's remark came out in a scream. I heard her take a few steps towards me, and when I turned to my right to look at her, my eyes were staring at her muddy knees.

"When the hell did you grow six feet?" I asked irritably.

"When the hell did you become so damn little?" she commented back. "And where'd you get a curly wig so friggin' fast?"

"What?" I shrieked, and then I reached up my hand to touch the top of my head. Curly. Not straight like it always was, but curly ringlets. I had long curly hair. I decided to go for the gold, and lifted my feet one by one out of the water.

"ACK! I'm a little hobbit! Caitlin I'm a hobbit!"

A voice from the group of men called out to us suddenly. "And what's so bad about being a hobbit?"

My eyes darted at the men, now traveling towards us. Caitlin couldn't contain her laughter, and nearly feel on her butt again into the mud. I glared at her, and watched as she flung her head back, noticing for once that I wasn't the only one transformed. "Caitlin!"

"What, 'little hobbit?'" She really couldn't get over that.

"You got pointy ears, Missy. You became an elf."

"A what? I'm not a LoTR fanatic like you! I don't want to be no stinking elf!"

"Well, silly girl, guess what? You are an elf!"

Caitlin lifted her hands up to her ears. Her eyes widened and she suddenly screamed. One long, monotonous scream. I turned and saw the five 'men' running as fast as they could through the marsh to get to us. But hobbits are too little, and the dark dressed man reached us before any of the little hobbits could find some firm ground.

"Why does you're friend scream like so?" he asked when he was closer. "Is she ill?"

"Nope. Just crazy. Caitlin my dear, you're an elf. Get over it!"

"I CAN'T be an elf! I don't want pointy ears or special eyesight or whatever else a silly elf has! And I certainly don't want to be in the same species as Legolas!"

Now the tall man narrowed his eyes at us, clearly confused with us. Caitlin was still complaining, and the hobbits were still finding their way to stand with us.

"Who are you both?" asked the tall dark man. "And why are you dressed funny?"

"I'm Elli O'Neill," I answered as I looked down to see that the skirt I had been wearing was now muddy. Half of it was sunk deep in the marsh and brown colored. What wonderful luck I had.

"And who is you're shrieking friend?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just Caitlin. And can I ask who you five are?" The little hobbits were standing behind the man now, clearly wondering where the heck we came from.

"Can we trust you? You seem to know Legolas. And I can not help but wonder what business two girls like yourselves have in the Marsh?"

"Indeed, we're harmless. Caitlin will you shut-up! Help me prove my point!"

Caitlin looked down at me, her face covered in mud and her hair knotted. She seemed rather confused, but then looked up at the guy, and spoke for both of us.

"Listen whoever you are. I've just been dumped into a swamp, I am stuck with Elli here in god-knows-where, and I'm now an elf. Now, I don't care if you think were safe or not, just tell me who you are and how far to the nearest gas station?"

"Gas station? I do not know what one is, but I can assure you that you are in the Marsh Land, east of Bree and that this is Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" Now it was my turn to shriek. "No way!"

"Yes way, Elli. Now, dark man and four little people, can I have you're names?"

Thanks be to Caitlin for being blunt.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I have with me four hobbits, like Elli here." I glared up at him for just a moment, then let him proceeded. "They are Frodo, Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc," he finished, pointing at each hobbit as he said their name.

"Elli, now I know this is you're fault," said Caitlin. "No one else would think of dropping us into Middle Earth to just 'coincidently' bump into half the Fellowship!"

"I didn't do this! Sure I'm enjoying it, but I sure as hell didn't do it on purpose!"

"Are both you girls ok?" asked Aragorn. "Indeed, if not then you can accompany us. We are on our way to Rivendell, and Master Elrond I'm sure can offer you guidance. Or whatever kind of help you may need."

"Thanks a bunch, but like I said, I want a gas station," remarked Caitlin.

"There are none, you half-wit!" I told her. "The only thing remotely close to that is Rivendell."

"Is that the place with the elves?"

"Yes, just like you now, O' elven one!"

"Shut-up ya little hobbit las!"

"I'll bite your pointy ears off you tall brat!"

"You can't reach that high!"

"Ladies!" interrupted Aragorn, picking me up around the waist and holding me under his arm like a prized pig. I started squirming immediately, trying to wriggle my way out of his grasp. "Indeed, if we were to leave you out in the wild, I'm sure you'd attract every evil being within miles, although with both of you so fierce towards one another, you'd likely scare them off, no doubt. You shall accompany us, for I dare not leave you out here with so much evil lurking."

"Wait, a minute," I said. "If we haven't gotten to Rivendell yet, that means that those Ringwraiths are after us, right?"

"You are correct, but how do you know that?" This time a hobbit spoke. If my memory served me well, it was Frodo, and he had a sizeable amount of worry etched into his face. Poor little fellow. He had a long journey ahead of him.

"Where Caitlin and I come from, this whole story is in books, and now turned into a movie. So we have a pretty good idea of what's happening."

"Books? Hear that Mr. Frodo, we're in books!" I guessed that little hobbit to be Sam, the semi-chubby blonde one. He looked like a happy jolly fellow, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what made people think he was homosexual.

"So, shall we continue on, now that we know who each one is? Rivendell is still many days ahead of us."

And on we went, traveling through marshland beyond marshland and still more marshland. Finally, at nightfall, we stopped in some stable land that was dry and big enough for the seven of us. We cooked, we ate, and then we slept. And in the morning we kept on going. I knew that we still had to deal with Amon Sul, and I certainly didn't want to run into any of those creepy Black Riders. I called over Caitlin, and we fell behind a little bit, so I could talk with her.

"You've seen the movie, I know that. Do you remember the part with the Ringwraiths, where they attack the hobbits on Weathertop, and then Aragorn comes and saves their butts?"

I let her think about it a moment. "Yeah. I remember it. So what about it?"

"We haven't passed that part yet. It's probably gonna happen tonight or tomorrow. But what do you think would happen if we found a way to avoid it, to pass by that part entirely?"

"It's unlikely. Strider dude over here will find some way to stop there, thinking it safe and all. Won't he?"

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

We reached Weathertop just before nightfall. We had been avoiding the main roads, but we knew the Ringwraiths were still after us. That was obvious, by their loud shrieking now and then. I noticed that Frodo would jump when he heard this, and then clutch his front shirt pocket. Sam would try to comfort him, and Strider just plowed ahead, hurrying five hobbits and an elf along as fast as he could.

He stopped us when we reached Amon Sul, bringing us up and into it, clearly thinking this was safer than the ground.

"Here, take these," he said, opening his pack and throwing out four short swords. "These will help protect you, or most of you at least. I'm going to have a look around." And with that he wandered off. Caitlin and I exchanged glances, watching as the hobbits toyed with the swords a moment before putting them down and deciding who was going on sentry duty.

"Make the elf do it. Her hearing is best." That was clearly my doing, and I knew I'd get payback later for it.

"Fine furry foot, but I'd like to see you beat up a Black Rider." Caitlin climbed over to the edge of the cliff, trying her best to use the elf ears and eye sight she'd magically been given. The four hobbits started cooking small meals, eating as little as they could allow. They offered some to me, but I passed, seeing as how we didn't have much anyway.

"Come now, m'lady," Sam said. "You must eat something. You've barely touched the food we've given you. You're gonna make us worry if you starve yourself like so."

"It' alright Sam, I'm not hungry. You guys go on and eat."

"Suit yourself Miss, but don't think I'll be ignoring you. I know that you'll be hungry later, and I'll try to make you eat then."

I smiled. Then Sam wandered back over to sit next to Frodo, and I went and kept Caitlin company.

"I'm sorry for putting you on sentry duty." I felt I should apologize for throwing her into it. Yet she didn't say anything so I went on. "I wanted to talk to you alone, and I figured that this was kinda the only way and that we might share in the task of scouting out Scary Black Folk."

"You never cease to amaze me, shorty. Ok, whatja want to talk about?"

"You know how the story goes, right?"

"Yeah. You made me watch that movie that one day when I was over."

"Right. You remember that Gandalf falls, and Boromir dies and Frodo gets stabbed tonight and we have to hurry to Rivendell. But what happens if we change it? Will the story change that much? If Frodo doesn't get stabbed, will it really make that much of a difference?"

"I dunno, you're the fanatic. You tell me."

"I don't know. And I'm afraid to find out."

Just then, a loud shrill shriek rang through the night. Caitlin and I looked down to see five Ringwraiths riding around on the ground, trying to find a way to climb up. I turned around and saw that the hobbits were on their feet, clearly frightened and clutching their swords in their hands.

"Go! Up that way!" I cried, pointing up the staircase to their right. I quickly followed them up, with Caitlin hot on my heels, and I suddenly realized how scary this moment really was. Strider was somewhere wandering about, and it was only five hobbits and an elf to contend with these scary Ringwraiths. We stood around; circling Frodo and keeping our eyes open for the Black Riders to approach. Sam was guarding Frodo with his life, while Merry and Pippin walked around the both of them in a circle, their eyes wide with fright. I huddled in next to Sam to help protect Frodo. Caitlin, the moron that she is, stood there looking around, as if wondering where the next shriek was.

Suddenly Merry and Pippin stopped circling and their eyes focused to my left. I turned, and noticed three Ringwraiths, all of them drawing their swords and advancing towards us. Since I had no weapon, I felt useless, and had no idea why I was standing in front of Frodo. Well, maybe Caitlin would get to see me get beat up by one of these black dudes.

"Back you devils!" screamed Sam, but he was quickly thrown aside. I looked at him, sprawled on the ground, but confident. He got back on his feet almost immediately. Then Merry, Pippin and I guarded Frodo, but we were thrown aside. I was able to stay on my feet, and watched a few feet to my right as Frodo backed up a step, suddenly falling backwards, tripping over a crack. He shuffled back on his hands and feet, looking like a crab, until he was backed up into a corner. The Ringwraith drew closer and closer to him, and then I saw Frodo look down at his front shirt pocket. He pulled out the ring, and then the Ringwraith pointed the sword at him. I saw Frodo try to resist, as the wraith put out his hand slowly to take the ring. Suddenly Frodo pulled back, clutching the ring in his closed fist.

I couldn't take it anymore, knowing what I knew, and as I saw the sword drawing closer to stab Frodo, I jumped in the way of the blade, taking the pain and saving Frodo.

* * *

A/N: _I thought I'd leave ya hanging, just so you'd have a good excuse to come back. Stay tuned, I'm in the process of writing Chapter Two now!_


	2. Riding on to Rivendell

_Welcome back to my story, lovely readers! Anyway, here we go, I ignored this in the first chapter._

Disclaimer_: I do not own any of Tolkien's beautiful creations. sniff I only own Elli and Caitlin._

_There, that's done. Just to let you all know, I have no idea how long I intend to make this, but it might be a LONG time before I ever finish. I hope you plan on hanging around awhile. Please? But if you don't like this so far, then you probably wouldn't like anything that comes after this. But please, try to enjoy it! I'm a writer in training! I admit I need practice. That's why I'm here. But keep going, I promise this story will not come out clichéd. I already have some plans for it; I just have no idea when I'm ending it!_

_Okay, now on we go with the story!_

**Dropped into Middle Earth  
**Chapter Two: Riding onto Rivendell

* * *

"Dear child, why did you do that?" Aragorn asked as he walked closer. I looked up at him, wincing in pain. He put his arm under my back to sit me up and support me. I saw Caitlin standing behind the four hobbits. Frodo had a look of pure gratefulness on his face. He'd have harder times ahead of him yet.

I looked up at Aragorn and began to speak. "I didn't want to see Frodo go through the pain. He has enough of a burden put on him." My last few words came out in a painful screech. Aragorn lifted me up in his arms, carrying me up and away.

"You need elvish medicine. Quickly! Rivendell is yet six days ahead. Hurry little ones. Come, Lady Caitlin. Let us help you're friend."

The pain washed over me, making me cringe every now and then. Everything was blurry, and my chest was burning from the poison. This never happened to Mary Sue's. Then again, men probably jumped in front of poison arrows for them every second of their lives. I obviously have problems. I jump in front of a raging Ringwraith to save Frodo. What in the blazes was I thinking? Can I really make that much of a difference in this story?

Caitlin's POV

I had no idea what that crazy little hobbit girl was thinking. Clearly, she was insane. And muddy. And short. But did she really have to take the pain to free Frodo of it? I didn't understand at all. Why the heck did she do it? Does she want to feel pain? I mean really, I could've offered her a reality slap. We both need one. Here we are in Middle Earth, and now I don't know what's going on. Elli here was my unofficial tour guide. Now she's wonderfully and conveniently wounded. Just my luck.

But on we marched, rarely stopping since Elli needed help soon and these Black Riders were lurking everywhere. I jumped the height of a hobbit every time one of 'em screeched. I kept hearing Elli's pitiful whimpers, and I felt bad. I felt there was really nothing I could do.

We finally stopped two nights later to retrieve more water and find some athelas for Strider man. He had me keep watching, thinking my elven ears I'd been wonderfully blessed with would help me somehow. They kind of did, although I couldn't make out what I was hearing. I just heard things ten times better. Lucky me.

While Sam and Aragon went wandering for plant medication, Pippin, Frodo and Merry kept Elli company. I listened in on their conversation, and kept watch for scary dudes.

"I am entirely grateful to you Elli," spoke Frodo. "It took bravery to do such an act. Thank you."

"It was nothing. Or at least, it seemed like nothing. But the pain will pass. I'll be healed in Rivendell and be better in no time."

"You're a very courageous, m'lady," Merry gloated.

Oh, gag me with a spoon. Ok, so Elli now appeared as a hobbit hero. No biggie. Maybe elves get jealous too easily, what do I know. It's just that here we are in Middle Whatcha-macall-it, and Elli knows more about this than I do about The Simpsons. Geez, this girl deserved a medal. I'd sure give her one if she knew a way home.

Aragorn and Sam returned then, and pulled back some of Elli's shirt material to try and heal the wound. Sam turned away, out of respect of seeing certain girly parts, and Aragorn applied athelas. Elli screamed out in pain, and Merry and Pippin quickly covered her mouth and tried to stop her flailing arms. Frodo stood off to the side with me, watching the amusing spectacle before us.

"I cannot guarantee that the wound will be much better, but it should help to slow the poison. That way we won't have to keep rushing to reach the Ford. Now, let us rest, and at daylight we'll continue on."

Elli's POV

I awoke sometime before dawn in blinding pain. Being that it was nightfall, I wasn't sure what I was seeing anyway, but all I saw was pitch black. I screamed, and then felt two hands gripping each of my arms. Two more hands pulled open my shirt and applied something that burned again. Athelas. Geez that stuff made ya scream. I could hardly breathe now, and my breaths came out in gulps.

I tried to speak, looking around at the blurry shapes near me. "How far are we to Rivendell?" I asked the closest person.

"Nearly four days still, m'lady. Would you like any food, I have bacon, if you want." The voice sounded like Pippin's.

"No, you go on and eat. I'm not hungry."

"If you insist, but I do wish you'd eat something. You're so weak." I watched as Pippin wandered off and Caitlin came over to me.

I looked up at her as she leaned over me. "Hey, Caitlin. Do you remember that time where those dorks in gym class threw basketballs at our boobs?"

She laughed. "Yeah. What in the world does that have to do with now?"

"I was just thinking. And getting stabbed in the boob hurts way more."

Caitlin bursts into hysterics, and I laughed softly to myself, the slight shaking causing dizzying pain up my side.

"I wouldn't know how ya feel silly girl, but I'm just gonna tell you to go to sleep." I smiled up at her as I laid my head back down on my clock hood and feel back into darkness.

I suppose I awoke not far from Rivendell. All I knew though was that I was on a horse.

A horse?

What in the blazes was I doing on top of a horse?

A second later I heard rushing water, and realized this must have been the part near the Ford, where the Ringwraiths were closing in and a few elves of Rivendell decided to come to our rescue. I only remembered the movie version at the moment, with Arwen, but I knew the horse I was bounding along on was named Asfaloth. The hands that grasped the reins were masculine, and I knew this had to be the book version. I couldn't for the life of me imagine Arwen with manly fingers. I looked ahead, trying to peer over the horse's neck, but being so little, it became impossible. So I just sat there, trying to keep my balance, and not get thrown around too much. But Asfaloth was a good horse, and I didn't have trouble.

Soon the rushing and pounding of water was deafening, and I knew that we were close. Asfaloth sped up, and I crouched down in fear. My rider seemed confident, but I sure didn't! My chest burned, and I realized once more that things were fuzzy and blackish.

Then, I saw the water, and the bridge up ahead. We were so close! But I heard the screeches of the Ringwraiths, and pain swelled up my side. I cried out softly in pain, and my rider put a protective arm around my little waist, keeping one hand on the reins and one on me. We bounded closer and closer and then I felt cold, refreshing water tickling my furry bare feet. And then I passed out again.

* * *

A/N: D_o you all hate me? I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Suspense shall bring you all back to me, and keep you in my clutches! Muahahahaha! I'm so damn cruel._

_And no, I wouldn't know if it hurts to get stabbed in a breast. But getting punched in one hurts like _censored

_Come back now, you hear me!_


	3. Healing and Hobbit Meetings

Disclaimer: I own only Elli and Caitlin. *Goes to sulk in a corner*  
  
A/N: I'm getting my movie facts and my book facts confused. For some reason I could of sworn that in the book Frodo had someone on with him when he was riding Asfaloth. Thank you to Lady Idril, the Tolkien-All-Knowing- Goddess to making me remember the simple fact that I was wrong. Maybe from now on I should research before I write. I've read the books, but I read them a while back. So my knowledge is based mostly on movie stuff right about now. But for the record, I couldn't see Arwen riding Frodo's ass to Rivendell! She's the Evenstar of her people, for crying out loud!  
  
And about Weathertop. Yeah I knew what happened in the book and in the movie, but I'm interchanging some parts for my story from both. That just happened to be a movie part. I'll try to do book parts more often. I promise!! I now have the book in front of me!  
  
I also realized that theirs no 'Westron" language problems. Guess what? This is my fanfic and I made it that way! Makes my life easier. Sorry if it pisses you off. Go complain to me later.  
  
Ok.Thanks for the reviews everyone! On with my masterpiece ;)  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Where am I?" I managed to mumble. Sunlight was shining through open windows, and I felt a poignant breeze flow throughout the room.  
  
"You are in the house of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning. It is October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know." (A/N: This is in the book AND the movie! Muahaha. I win!)  
  
"Gandalf! Wow, this part feels strange to me," I replied, confused at being in what was supposed to be Frodo's situation. I leaned up on my left elbow, feeling a bandage wrapped around my side to help heal the wound.  
  
"You saved Frodo's life little one. It must feel strange for you, considering the predicament you have been through. But I must ask: Where did you come from, and why did you take the poisoned blade for Frodo?" Gandalf had a puzzled look on his face. I knew that he had to of asked Caitlin, but I'm sure he didn't trust her word much.  
  
"I am Elli O'Neill, daughter of Rose. Have you talked to my friend Caitlin Bing?"  
  
"Indeed, but her answers were vague, and confusing. She said you magically feel into our world, form another era entirely."  
  
"We did. Although I'm not sure how. We just kinda.fell into here and that was that. But I can tell you that Caitlin and I come from another world besides Middle Earth, and that we don't know how we got here or how we're gonna get home. But come on, Gandalf. I'm sure you can try to get us home. Can't you?"  
  
"I cannot promise you anything, little hobbit. I myself do not know how you got here. But I can tell your friend Caitlin was not lying when she said you do know this tale. For the second you woke up, you knew that I was Gandalf. And you have never met me before. Is this story really in books were you come from?"  
  
I laughed. He seemed amazed at this, so I decided to humor him. "Yup, Gandalf. Most people where I come from know your name. It's like a legend, the whole story. And I know the whole thing."  
  
"Well, that's quite interesting to think about!" Gandalf continued to chuckle to himself for another minute, before getting back to matters. "Now, how is your shoulder? Much better, I presume. You've been healed by the skill of Lord Elrond, although the scar will always remain."  
  
"I know," was all I could think to speak. But that's all I had the chance to say, because in the next minute Caitlin and the hobbits came running in.  
  
"Elli! Don't you ever dare do that to me again! You're rotten little hobbit you! You scared the bejezes out of me, jumping in front of a mad-as- hell Ringwraith. You silly, stupid girl you!" As Caitlin ranted, she wrapped her arms around my little body as best she could, seeing as how I was still laying down.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Caitlin. And I'll try to not scare you anymore. I'll warn you before hand, kay?"  
  
"Good girl," she smiled, and lightly tapped my cheek. Then she stepped aside so I could see the four little hobbits. Then Caitlin continued to talk. "They couldn't wait for you to get better, she replied, gesturing at the hobbits. "And I think someone would like to personally thank you again."  
  
Caitlin put her hand on Frodo's back, urging him forward. He stood by the edge of the bed, and then climbed up to sit next to me, so he could see me better.  
  
"Thank you again, Elli. I'm entirely grateful for you for doing that for me. You saved my life. I owe you mine."  
  
"No, Frodo. You owe me nothing. Your gratitude is enough." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I thought of Shelob, and the weight of the ring when he traveled through Mordor, and I knew the stab wound from the morgul blade didn't help him to survive. Saving him from this pain was the least I could of done.  
  
I turned and looked at the rest of the hobbits, seeing Merry and Pippin and Sam. It's funny how they had always looked so little, and here I was the same size as them now.  
  
Gandalf turned to me then and spoke. "I think I shall take leave of you now, Lady Elli. But I will return later. You should not leave your bed today. You still need much rest." I nodded my head as he walked out the door, then turned and saw Elrond in the doorway. He glanced at me, and I noticed a small smile on his face as he closed the door, leaving me with four hobbits and Caitlin.  
  
"So, what can you tell us of your world?" Pippin asked after a moment.  
  
"It's much different than Middle Earth, I can assure you. Where we come from, we have buildings that are taller than trees, and cars-"  
  
Merry interrupted me. "Cars? And how can you have buildings taller than trees? What is the name of your world?"  
  
"It's simply called 'Earth', were we live. And yes, buildings are taller than trees, and they're much different than they are here."  
  
"It's hard to believe. But what in the world is a 'car'?" Pippin asked.  
  
"A car is a way of getting around. It's a machine. I can't really explain too well. But our world is much different than this world. There's practically no magical beings, no elves or dwarves or wizards or dark lords or things like that."  
  
"M'lady, what kind of people live in your world, if you don't have any Eldar folk?"  
  
"Men. Just men," I said kind of glumly. Our world sounded so plain. I wish I could stay here forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week past before Gandalf allowed me the simple freedom of wandering around the halls of Rivendell. I went out to find Frodo, wanting some company on my self-guided tour. He gladly accepted, and even offered to let me met Bilbo.  
  
He knocked on my door in the early afternoon the next day. I didn't feel like wearing the elven sleeping gown, or my muddy traveling clothes from my arrival in Middle Earth. So I scrounged my closet for the smallest elven thing I could find in my closet. Of course it was still too big for my hobbit-sized body, but I wasn't staying in my normal clothes another minute. Why did the Mary Sue's always get beautiful, form-fitting dresses? I, on the other hand, got stuck with a dark, hunter-green, peasant dress. I'd have to find Elrond and see if he could have clothes made for me or something. I couldn't live like this.  
  
Frodo escorted me to see Bilbo, who sat waiting in his own chamber. From the minute I laid eyes on him he was a pure delight to be around. Even though he was old by now, he still had a somewhat lively look in his eyes, and had maps and papers strewn across desks and upon the floor and tables. He had so many stories to tell, and it didn't matter if I knew them or not. I was in awe to hear them straight from the horse's mouth.  
  
I heard of the Troll encounter on the journey to The Lonely Mountain. And of his true story of his finding of the Ring. He told stories of the Shire, and of Mirkwood, and so many more. He even talked to us about Aragorn, calling him Dunadan the whole time, and of the time they spent writing and making songs.  
  
Frodo and I stayed with Bilbo until dinner was called, and then off we went. Gandalf slyly whispered to me during dinner that tomorrow would be a council of Elrond, to discuss some matters, and that Caitlin and I were to attend it. They needed to decide what to do with us.  
  
The thought wasn't very promising, but all I knew was that if I didn't find a way into that Fellowship, I'd probably never find a way home by sitting around Rivendell.  
  
A/N: Ok, that sounds clichéd, the whole 'I'm in Rivendell and I'm going to the Council of Elrond and I WILL join the Fellowship', but ya know something? That's the way I want it to go, so it will go that way.  
  
And if you don't believe me on the Dunadan part (there is an accent above the u, but I'm keyboard illiterate) go look in the "Fellowship of the Ring" and go to the bottom of page 260. Bilbo does call him that! Ha! Book proof! All shall hail me! I am almighty!  
  
And completely insane. Just leave comments. Tell me what you think. Or give suggestions on where I should go with this. Or if it's sounding Mary Sue-ish. *muahs* until later. 


	4. Decisions with Elrond

Disclaimer: I own only Elli and Caitlin. All other characters are Tolkien's creations  
  
Ok word to halfmask: if you haven't even read this, then why are you even calling me a Mary Sue. You don't have to believe me, but I doubt in the end ya'll call this a Mary Sue. Try reading all of it before you diss me.  
  
To Lady Eleclya: I didn't want to see Frodo stabbed! I had to save him! And I'm still wondering why people think the hobbits are gay. Glad you agree with me!  
  
Anyway, I think this chapter might be interesting, I hope you like it. The Council of Elrond should be the next chapter! This is just a setup for Elli and Caitlin.  
  
And on we go!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
A maid awoke me in early morning, telling me I had to rise and shine.  
  
"The hour is early, and I apologize for raising you from slumber. But Elrond speaks that the council will be early afternoon, and he wishes to speak to you and your friend before than. Hurry, I have a bath made for you and clothes spread out.  
  
So I washed, and allowed the maid to dress me and comb my hair. I still didn't have proper fighting clothes, so I was stuck with my dress from the day before, which the maid had cleaned and hemmed. She knew my hobbit predicament.  
  
The maid looked at me after she had stopped combing my hair. "There, I think you are ready. I shall show you to Elrond's chamber. She led me out of my room and into sunlit hallways. A small waterfall trickled to the left of the small staircase that we climbed. She led me through another hall, and then stopped in front of a double door.  
  
"Elrond is awaiting you. I take your leave now." I nodded at her as she turned and left, and I then knocked. I heard him summon me from behind the wood doors, and so I opened one of them, unsure of what I'd see. Yet inside was warm with the rays of the sun, and it smelt of the flowery breeze that blew throughout Rivendell. I closed the door and stood in a small library. Elrond stood off on a small balcony, over looking the falls. He turned at the sound of my footsteps, and beckoned me towards him.  
  
"We have not yet met, but you and I happen to know who the other is. You are Lady Elli, of a word called Earth. I am Master Elrond, Lord of Imladris, though my title is far longer than that. I shall not bore you with it though."  
  
"What did you wish to talk to me about," I said. I was curious indeed, and wanted to hurry things along. Elrond apparently noticed my impatience, and had me sit on a chair, taking the one across from me.  
  
"You are here because I wished to speak with you, without your friend present. I do wonder how you got here, but neither you nor your friend knows either. But you do know this story. You know what is going to happen."  
  
He stopped for a moment, eyeing me. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but then he continued.  
  
"Even if you do know the story, it may change its course now that you and Lady Caitlin are involved. But still, you may be useful in some way. Although I don't know how."  
  
Elrond stood up then and wandered back to his balcony. I stayed where I was, sensing that this wasn't going to go well. "Elrond, don't you have foresight? Can't you see what might happen?" My question came out chocked, whispered. I had to know though. He words were freighting me.  
  
He turned to look at me. His face looked grave. "I do, and what I see is not promising. There is a black cloud blocking most of what I need to see. But if you do take this journey, if you do wish to help destroy the Ring of Power, I see much danger for you. You know too much of this story in your world, that it may be altered. Then you may be at a loss. You will know nothing if the story changes."  
  
"I am in danger?" I asked. "How?"  
  
"You are in danger, yes. And you ask 'how?' You are in our world now, and you are capable of rearranging the story in some way. If you do, then you will not know what happens, and that puts your life in danger."  
  
I nodded my head, slightly dumbfounded. "Then what would you have me do?" I asked.  
  
"My heart tells me to look after you and your friends safety. But I also believe it's wise if you help in the destroying of the Ring. I leave the choice to you. If you decide you wish to help, then you may attend the council later. If not, then you'll spend the afternoon with the other hobbits."  
  
My mind raced. Danger? Councils? Altered story? I didn't know my decision. But I also wondered about Caitlin. Would she want to journey south and help? She kind of knew the story. I had to make a choice now, and so I answered him.  
  
"I'm undecided. But I will spend the afternoon with the hobbits."  
  
"Very well," he answered.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I already have the chapter after this finished, but I would like any suggestions you may have. I'm open for opinions! Anyway, review please! Tell me what you think! 


	5. Shall We Join the Fellowship?

To Meggie-S: hehe, it's a Mary Sue, but it's a good written Mary Sue. With the ideas I got for this, it definitely won't turn out Mary Sue-ish!  
  
Ok, you know the disclaimer: I take credit for only Elli and Caitlin. Nothing else is mine; it's all Tolkien's.  
  
On we ride!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
After I took leave of Elrond, I found the maid from earlier at the bottom of the staircase. She was watching the trickling water, yet she turned at the sound of me.  
  
"Good day again, m'lady. May I help you find your way somewhere?" She had a beaming smile on her face, and before I could ask her why she looked so happy, she went on. "I thought you might get lost, knowing your short stay here so far. And the other halflings wish to see you. Shall you come?"  
  
I nodded, and she led me down other halls that were shining with the warmth of the sun. The sound of the falls carried through the air, and a mist rose up where the water was rough. It cooled me off in the heat of the sun, and I welcomed it. But I couldn't stay out in it long, for the maid had stopped in front an open door. She nodded, and so I walked through.  
  
"M'lady," she said. I turned back around to look at her. "In case of anything else, my name is Táwen. I will be your personal maid during your stay in Rivendell. Good day." Then Táwen bowed and walked away.  
  
I looked into the room then to see Pippin, Merry and Caitlin. I started to wonder where Sam was, but I knew he'd be looking in on the Council since Frodo was in it. I joined the other two hobbits on the bed, and the four of us talked for a while. We had most of the afternoon, and early evening. The Council was an all day event, many men telling stories of the coming danger and the deciding of who would bring the Ring of Power into Mordor.  
  
Caitlin was the only one of us who knew very little of what was going on. I couldn't blame her though; I'd spent countless hours after she'd seen the movie trying to explain what I knew. It was a hopeless cause. But now I wished I'd of tried harder. She was at a complete loss. But it wasn't likely we were going on the journey. But then again, it wasn't likely we'd find our way home either. We might remain in Middle Earth forever.  
  
Before the hour of the evening meal, Sam and Frodo came in, both looking weary and distraught. I thought nothing of their appearance, knowing where they had been and what the whole decision was. But Merry and Pippin were curious.  
  
"Where in the bloody blazes have you been?" young Pippin asked as soon as they were seated.  
  
"I was spying on the Council. I couldn't let my Master make a decision alone. But it seems now that the both us and a few other strong men are going with us to destroy the Ring.  
  
"What!" screamed Merry. "You're both going to leave us here? And Elrond didn't punish you for spying on the hidden meeting? He rewarded you by letting you go! What about us? We want to go with you!"  
  
"I highly doubt that this a reward. It's going to be a hopeless journey," Frodo pointed out.  
  
"But we hobbits have to stick together. We've been with you through tougher times, Frodo," Pippin whined. "You can't get rid of us that easily."  
  
"Merry, Pippin," Frodo began. "I know we have to stick together, and I know you both want to help. But this journey will be hard and extremely dangerous. And you might not be of much help to us, except maybe some company for Sam and I."  
  
They went on like this for a while, the Merry and Pippin feeling left out and Sam and Frodo trying to reassure them that they weren't missing much. In the end Merry and Pippin talked with Elrond and Gandalf, and found a way to go on the journey. But the decision of what to do with Caitlin and me was not yet reached. Elrond had left the choice up to me. And I knew I could help, now matter how small the deed, but that I would have to take Caitlin with me. I wasn't sure if she was so keen on the idea. But it was either stays stuck in Rivendell until Elrond thought of a way out, or journey with the fellowship until they part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
Elli called a meeting between the two of us the next night. Everyone else had gone to bed, except for some singing elves. I could've sworn to you they were drunk or something, but they were singing good and clear, not slobbery or what not. But they were keeping me up.  
  
I met Elli in her chamber, a candle lit on the bedside table. I silently closed the door behind me, and I heard the soft click of the lock with my elven ears. I was really starting to like them.  
  
I joined Elli at the foot of her bed. She looked worried, but she had been the last few days. Something was bothering her.  
  
"I've been thinking," she began. "We don't know of any way home. And if we stay here in Rivendell, we may be here a very long time. It depends on if Elrond can help us. But if we go join the Fellowship on their quest to Mordor, we can help them, and maybe find out how to get back to Earth. We don't know how he got here, so that doesn't help our chances any. And the fellowship may be out only chance Caitlin. But I want to know what you think. Elrond left the choice up to me, and knowing that none of the hobbits or Gandalf was staying here, didn't leave me with much hope. Elrond said that the quest would be dangerous if we go. And I do fear for my life, but if it means risking it to find a way home, I'm willing to do it. I just need to know what you think."  
  
She stopped then, looking at me with frightened eyes. She really did have a lot to worry about. But now she was asking me to help her out. I didn't know anything about this! How much help could I be? Yes it would be dangerous, but I didn't know the extent of it. I wish I had known. My answer definitely would have been different.  
  
"If we stay here, there's still no guarantee that we'll get home. And if we do go, we can try to help the fellowship by knowing what we know. But the story may chance. And we still aren't guaranteed a ticket back to Earth. Am I right so far?"  
  
"Yup. But would you rather risk our lives on the journey, or suffer boredom in Rivendell?"  
  
That gave me my final decision.  
  
"If Elrond and all of them leader folks let us go, then go we shall. I don't want to stay here alone any more than you do. I'm willing."  
  
Elli grew a huge smile on her face and then did the last thing I expected. She hugged me. Hard and grateful. I hugged her little hobbit body back. And then I said goodnight and went off to my own bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Táwen roused me at early dawn, even before the sun had warded off the gray morning chill. "Elrond wishes to see you, m'lady. It's about the Company of the Ring. Come, rise little one. I'll help you to dress quickly."  
  
I put on my famous hunter green dress and followed Táwen to Elrond's chamber once again. This time she knocked, and Elrond allowed both of us to enter. We sat down in his library, and he offered me some breakfast, seeing as how I was up rather early. Táwen stood off to one side like all the maids did.  
  
"I have left the choice up to you, and I knew that you hadn't truly decided before the Council. You knew what was to happen, and that the friends you've made here would leave, and that you'd be alone here with only Caitlin. You're mind has changed."  
  
"Yes, it has. I spoke to Caitlin. And she wants to go, too."  
  
"I will warn you again, young one. You can be of great use if the story is not altered too much. Yet I see great danger ahead for you. If you so choose to go, I cannot stop you. I urge you to be careful."  
  
"I will be. I promise to help and be careful on the journey."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"Caitlin! Caitlin wake up! Come on, rise and shine you stupid brat! Elrond said he'd let us join the fellowship! Come on Bing, get up!"  
  
Elli pulled the blankets off my body and jumped gleefully around the room.  
  
"I'm up shorty. I'm up. When the heck did you ask Elrond?"  
  
"He woke me up an hour ago and asked me to join him in his chamber. He wanted my choice. And I said I wanted to go, and that you did, too. So he said it would be dangerous, and the story may change, but that he can't change my decision so he let us go. We have the rest of the month before we set out south. Do you hear that, Caitie! We get to go! We get to join the fellowship!"  
  
A/N: you knew that was coming. So what do you think? Suggestions and opinions welcome! On to work on the next chapters! 


	6. On We Travel

Gosh, I'm terribly sorry for absolutely no updates in over a week! I hadn't been able to sit at the computer and concentrate and school got busy with finals coming up. But here's the next chapter! I hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: Elli and Caitlin blah blah blah.  
  
Yeah, regular routine. Anyway, I'm still not entirely sure where or how to go about this. SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL! I'm so damn demanding, now aren't I? *does happy dance* Any way, if you have no suggestions, honest opinions are also welcome. Tell me what you think, how bad or good I may be doing, how believable Elli and Caitlin are, so on and so forth.  
  
I still do not know how far I intend to go with this. I did have in mind going far beyond The Fellowship of the Ring, and maybe far past The Two Towers and into The Return of the King. It depends on if I'm willing to write that much, and if I don't get writers block before then.  
  
I guess we'll wait and see.  
  
We ride on! The story continues! Yeah!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Lady Elli, it is I, Táwen," she greeted as she opened the door to my chamber and entered.  
  
"Come on in, I'm just.I'm staring off into space is what I'm doing. But what's up, why are ya visiting me?" I asked.  
  
"Lord Elrond has advised me to let you know that the Company is to leave while the moon is out and the dark of night is settled. You shall rely on secrecy, and he wishes for you to go out by cover of darkness. I also wanted to come and say good-bye, since I shall not be waking thee, and to give you something."  
  
I watched her as she brought out from behind her back a package, wrapped in what appeared to be parchment paper. I took the gift from her, and proceeded to undo the ties that bound it shut. Inside I found traveling clothes in gold and green .  
  
"I would have made you a dress, but you are to be traveling and I thought that these would be more useful. I used the colors of the elves here, and it is only a tunic and leggings and a simple green cape. Caitlin is also receiving new clothes to travel in, but hers are made by all the elves; I made this on my own for you."  
  
I looked up at her, in somewhat of awe. I saw the kindness in her eyes, and I reached out, hugging her close to me as tears fell from my eyes.  
  
"I am going to miss you more that anything. If I ever get back home, and if the story is altered, I hope that you are in it, just so I can remember you. Although I believe I'll always remember your kindness, Táwen. Thank you."  
  
"'Tis not a problem m'lady. Whatever I could of done to help, I would've been glad to do."  
  
I hugged her slender body once again, holding longer, and feeling the warmth and comfort of her kindness. I'd only have Caitlin with me as the other female of the journey. It was going to be a long trip with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rise and awake, little one. The hour is late, but we must travel far before dawn takes hold."  
  
Gandalf's gruff voice ushered me out of sleep, and I crawled out of bed and over to where I'd lain the gifts from Táwen. I pulled on the soft yet warm clothing, pulling on my pack and clasping my cloak over my shoulders. Gandalf had left a lantern on the table by the door, and I reached up to grab it and I walked out to were I was to meet everyone else.  
  
(A/N: Read the book- they do leave at night. Movie version they're leaving by sunlight. Meh on changes; I'm going by the book!)  
  
Everyone was there, exchanging things and talking about the long journey ahead of us. There would be eleven now, instead of the original nine. Some felt it was to many to go to Mordor, but Elrond seemed to have no objection; he had said it was my decision, along with Caitlin's. Sure, he worried for our well-being. But he also gave us the fatherly warning that we would face danger. Who wouldn't though on this trip?  
  
We said farewell, which took a lot longer than I expected, and then Elrond said his well-wishings and good-bye's. Gandalf acknowledged Frodo, and off we all went. We walked over bridges to cross the falls, and through paths that led up and out of Rivendell for good.  
  
Once out into meadowlands, Gandalf said out path was to follow west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. I knew that wasn't happening, but I knew that I wasn't going to change the story drastically! So I kept my trap shut and walked on with them.  
  
Long walks, short stops for hobbits sword fighting lessons and food, and silence except for Gandalf and Aragorn. Since I was a hobbit, I walked with the other hobbits most of the way. Caitlin walked not far behind me, and I knew she was confused sometimes. But I couldn't help her.  
  
One night, by firelight, Caitlin came over and sat down next to me. The other hobbits were sleeping, and I was watching Aragorn and Gandalf talk and make weird hand gestures. Caitlin looked at me a long time before she finally spoke.  
  
"It hasn't changed yet, has it?"  
  
"The story? No, not that I've noticed at least. But it will somewhere I guess. How've you been anyway elf-girl? You've been quiet."  
  
"There's no reason to talk, now is there. We've been walking for days now. I've seriously lost count. All I know is that it won't be forty days when we reach the Gap of Rohan, because we're not going to go to the Gap of Rohan. How long 'til Moria, do you know?"  
  
"Not a stinking clue."  
  
"What are ya good for then?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Suddenly I heard mumblings coming from behind me, and noticed a hobbit stirring. "Ladies, please keep it down. We're trying to sleep!" Pippin poked his head out from under his cloak. "Is there any food?"  
  
"Pippin, go to sleep. There's no food 'til morning."  
  
"Good night then, m'lady." He curled his head back into his cloak and slept.  
  
"I think you should go to bed too, Caitlin," I said.  
  
"I'm not going to get much sleep anyway."  
  
"Then go help Legolas on watch. He could use your elven ears and eyes."  
  
"Better yet, sleep sounds good."  
  
I laughed to myself. "Silly elf. Go to sleep."  
  
"I hope to." She stood up and then paused. "Good night Elli."  
  
I looked up at her, and up was really high up." "Good night, Caitlin."  
  
I watched her walk over to Legolas and exchange a few words, and then they both stood there silently for a while. I turned towards the hobbits, and then crawled between Pippin and Frodo, grabbing my own cloak and feel asleep in-between them.  
  
A/N: Well? I'm sorry if it seems kind of short, but my mind went blank about halfway through. My next chapter might also be long in coming, not unless I can snag any time next week. We'll see what comes, I guess.  
  
Anyway, Review please! I'd love some opinions! 


	7. Walking and Crebain

Disclaimer: blah blah blah .Tolkien.  
  
Thank you for some suggestions, I like the idea of Caitlin getting into some sort of trouble. And Elli is definitely capable of changing the story bit by bit. My thanks there goes to Lady Eleclya, *muahs* for your suggestion!  
  
Ok, we ride on!  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"If I scream in your ear, will you wake up?" I asked.  
  
Elli arms started flailing. "Caitlin you annoying belittling brat! Eat horseradish and die!" she screeched. Elli was lying on the ground, wrapped in her cloak, and full of seemingly endless fury. I was only trying to wake her up, because Aragorn had asked me to. She'd been sleeping the longest, and we had to keep going. It's not my fault she was cranky in the morning.  
  
I nudged her a little, shaking her with my hands. "Get up hobbit lass. Time to rise and shine."  
  
"Bite me." she mumbled from under her cloak. I sighed and threw my hands up in silly frustration. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed her, I'd of killed her.  
  
"Come little one," Legolas crooned, leaning over her. I turned to look at him and even I would have woken up to that soft whisper. Not that I have a thingy for Legolas or anything, but he was the only other elf I could try to relate to, on a totally ear related topic.  
  
Elli turned to the sound of his coaxing, her eyes half shut, and she sat up, wrapping her cloak around her. Legolas extended his hand out to her, which she took, and he helped her up. I watched them go over to the fire, where Sam handed her a steaming plate of food. Legolas patted her shoulder and then went over to where Aragorn stood. I started to pack up Elli's junk and shove it in the pack. Not that we had much to pack, anyway.  
  
When I finished I looked around and saw Merry and Pippin chasing each other around, gleeful screams coming from Pippin as they laughed and continued on with their game. Elli was finishing up her meal and handed the plate back to Sam while Frodo sat next to him. Boromir was standing near Legolas and Aragorn, listening in on the conversation. I noticed then that Gandalf wasn't around, and almost freaked, but I calmed down. Elli would of said something if Gandalf wasn't here. She definitely would have been freaking instead of me. Silly hobbit girl she was. But I wanted to ask her if she had the slightest clue of where we were, but it would have to wait. We had to get going.  
  
We finished packing, threw on our packs and headed on. And we walked. And walked. And walked. And I grew tired. And I hadn't the slightest idea of where we were. I'd never seen a map of Middle-earth, only the one on the movie, but that doesn't count. I mean, come on, did anyone gain knowledge from that stupid map. Three seconds of learning, what a trill! It just left me with nothing to know, because now here I was in Middle-earth, and I was utterly lost.  
  
Walking sucks. It really does. What I wouldn't give for a comfortable pair of Nikes. Or my old loyal sneakers back in reality. I wasn't as bad off as Elli, having to walk barefoot and all. I had something on my feet, even if they caused blisters. And what I wouldn't give for a hairbrush. And a shower. And a toothbrush. And a bed.  
  
I think Elli said it first. I complain too much. But you know what? This wasn't my fault! I didn't ask to be dropped into here! And I like it, yeah.but I want to go home and live my normal life and sleep in an actual bed and eat popcorn and go run down a sidewalk and be in danger of getting hit by a car. There are no cars her! No cars or sidewalks or popcorn or telephones or nothing! Just birds and trees and people walking through mountains and going to destroy some lousy ring!  
  
I guess I was scowling, because Elli came over to me during our walk and asked me what was wrong. I looked down at her, giving her an evil glare, and she returned it.  
  
"I'm better at it than you are. Don't try that trick on me. But why the face? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to go home. I don't like it here. And I think were lost. And I want popcorn. And I'm tired of all these men calling me a damn lady. Do I look like a lady to you? Do I even act like a damn lady? I want my bed, and my cell phone, and cars that go vroom, and I miss everyone. Elli, I don't like it here anymore. Can we go home now?"  
  
Elli kind of slowed her walk and attempted to keep from laughing out loud. She looked up at me, craning her neck, and smiled mockingly at me. "You're cell phone? My god, you really wanna go home!"  
  
"Stop that! Don't you make fun of me!"  
  
"I'm not," she replied. "And if I knew of a way home, I would've let you go. I on the other hand, I'm kinda enjoying this. I like Middle-earth, and this story, and I want to see it to the end. I don't exactly know what 'end' I'm talking about, but that doesn't matter. Look, I'm sorry you're miserable, but you're gonna have to stick it out a little bit longer, please?"  
  
"We've been walking for days, and these shoes hurt."  
  
"But they're sneakers."  
  
"Shut-up. They weren't made for rock climbing."  
  
"Caitlin, I'll try to get you-"  
  
"Us," I interrupted.  
  
"Ok, both of us. I'll try to get both of us home as soon as I can. I'm not making any promises, but somebody's got to know."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I told you I'm not making any promises."  
  
"Ok," I mumbled. "Elli, where are we?"  
  
"South of Rivendell."  
  
"Obvious answer and I could smack you for it! No, seriously. Are we near those damn Mines with the fire demon? And those mountains with all the snow?"  
  
"Hmm..probably. I haven't seen any crebain yet, but that should be soon. Not unless I've already changed the story that much."  
  
"I highly doubt it. But we've been walking for hours. Are we gonna stop soon?"  
  
"Soon, don't worry."  
  
Elli lied. We walked for the rest of the night and stopped just before daylight. Boy was I happy then. I wanted to strangle someone, preferable the stupid wizard just because he was leading us on this damned walk. But at dawn we stopped, made camp, and I crashed into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke to a plate of food in my face. Elli was knelling over me, trying to get the steam to blow towards my face, by waving her hands around like a lunatic. I opened my eyes then, and sat up. I looked around and saw that mostly everyone was resting or eating. I picked up the plate of food, nodding at Elli.  
  
"You've been asleep less than hour, but we'll be here until nightfall, and you needed some food. You can sleep after this, I promise."  
  
I nodded again. I finished off the hot food, then handed back the plate to Elli. Sam and Aragorn had taken watch while the rest of us slept. I laid my head back down and went back to sleep. The second time I woke up I was last. Everyone else was awake and soft murmuring whispers were heard from Aragorn and Gandalf. Elli looked at me, and made bird wing movements with her hands, clearly indicated that I'd missed the crebain. Everyone else besides the wizard and the ranger were casting weary glances around. We dared not talk right now.  
  
We waited a few more minutes until they had joined us, and then Pippin spoke up. "All this because of a pack of crows. I was looking forward to some hot food tonight!  
  
Gandalf started to say something to him, but Elli hopped over next to me. "I was wide awake when it happened. I'd decided to help Sam and Aragorn on watch, and when the crebain came Aragorn made us hide under a holly-bush. Then he woke up Gandalf and the two of them talked. That's really all I know, but Caradhras should be our next adventure. Hope you're up to it."  
  
A/N: Am I a brat or what? Sorry again for the delay, but here it is, your next chapter to read and enjoy. I actually went and read the book to get all the real details down, so none of this should be if-y. Until next time! 


	8. Snow on Caradhras

Disclaimer: chooses to be ignored on account of same-old, same-old.  
  
I love all these reviews! I actually have no idea how far I intend to go with this, but if I can do all three of the books, that would be cool. I don't know HOW I'll do that, but I'll find a way. I'm special *rolls eyes*.  
  
So as usual tell me what you think and how bratty- I mean, lovely, Elli and Caitlin seem. They're just so cute, aren't they? Sure they are. They'd rip each other's throats out if I gave 'em the chance.  
  
We continue! North we ride today!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Pain. In my shoulder. Ever since we started up the Pass of Caradhras, I'd been in pain. I tried closing my eyes, taking in the blackness behind my eyelids, but it didn't work. Boromir was carrying me and Merry, and I was being jostled around too much to think straight. Caitlin was carrying Pippin, and Aragorn had the other two. I thought of Caitlin a few feet behind, her feet blistered and aching and most likely wet now. Imagining her pain took away from my own. Sort of.  
  
I'd lost track of time, most likely because I was in and out of conscience, and didn't know what was going on anymore. I gave up trying to figure it out, guessing that we hadn't heard foul words of elvish on a high snowy precipice. The thought of Saruman made me want to laugh for some reason, but I kept it in, unable to chuckle in the strong solid arms of Boromir.  
  
I passed into another aching sleep and awoke to find a shadow had come across the land. I was kinda confused, wondering how the heck we'd gotten out of snow and into the South when I suddenly felt chilled, and realized we were still in snow. Shadow in Caradhras? Was this part of the book? I delved into my memory, and got nothing. Fear came over me then, wondering what sort of trouble I could really cause.  
  
I felt light heated amidst the cold, and my shoulder was in excruciating pain. 'Try to ignore it,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Gandalf, we should turn back!" screamed Aragorn over the howl of the chill wind. Everything was feeling far away now, the pain in my shoulder increasing. I curled my head back into the folds of my cloak and slept once more on Boromir's shoulder.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I couldn't feel my feet. I kept picking one or the other out of the snow, looking to see if they were still there. Pippin found this amusing.  
  
"What are you doing m'lady?" he'd ask.  
  
"Trying to find out if I've lost my feet yet," I'd reply. Then we'd be quiet for a while, both of us trying to keep warm. He'd snuggle into his cloak, lean in closer to me, and I'd hold him closer, trying to steal body heat from him, too. Sharing is caring.  
  
I noticed Elli wasn't moving much. I started worrying about her, hoping she was ok. She wasn't speaking out and whining, which was a first. I kept looking at her little hobbit-sized body snuggled into Boromir's shoulder.  
  
"What do you say to a fire?" I heard Boromir ask suddenly. He said something after that, but even my elven ears didn't hear it over the roaring of the heavy wind. Then Gandalf said something about enemies, but that we could try.  
  
And try we did. I put Pippin on the ground, and he wandered over to the other hobbits. Boromir had lifted Elli off his shoulder, and noticing that she slept, he handed her to Aragorn who laid her in an extra cloak and set her on the ground. I went over to her, looking at her pale face.  
  
Pale face? In this weather? She should have rosy cheeks like everyone else. I felt her forehead and found her to be cold like the snow. I reached down and touched her shoulder, getting ready to shake her out of sleep, when she let out a soft scream of pain.  
  
"Elli?" I said. "Elli wake up. Did I hurt you? Elli?"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered, and then her eyes seemed to open a little bit. She looked at me, then around to the snow.  
  
"Where are we? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We stopped. We're still on Caradhras I guess. Snow's still everywhere. Are you ok? I touched your shoulder and you screamed in pain I think."  
  
"My shoulder?" she asked dazed. Then she seemed to get her wits straight. "My shoulder. It hurts. Where I was stabbed. The pain's back, Caitlin. It hurts a lot. And I keep falling asleep."  
  
"Don't worry, things will be ok. Don't you start panicking on me now! I still need you. I'll never get home if you die on me. Hey Gandalf," I called. The giant gray wizard turned to look at me. "Have ya got anything for Elli's shoulder. It's giving her pain."  
  
He kind of gave me a look, kinda like "oh, when did you become a doctor" thing. But then he stood up and walked over to us. Knelling beside where Elli lay in the snow, he pulled back her cloak and pulled the shirt down over her shoulder, exposing a horrible looking bruise. He out his fingers out, touching it softly, and Elli let out a hiss of pain.  
  
"Obviously the wound isn't healed well enough. I thought the skill of Elrond would do the job. But I suppose in your world there are different remedies for different ailments."  
  
"I've never gotten stabbed by a poisoned blade before though," Elli piped up.  
  
"Then there could be a problem. The stab wound is still visible," he said, indicating at a dark purple spot that looked almost black. "The bruise doesn't seem to have grown, it's just not healed as well as it should. I only have a few herbs with me, although I shall ask Aragorn if he has anything to help ease the pain. There is nothing more I can do. But do be careful, lady Elli. We mustn't lose you now."  
  
Elli could only nod, and I watched as the old wizard went off to talk to Aragorn.  
  
"Elli, if I lose you now -"  
  
"You're not going to lose me. I'm still here, aren't I? It's just a wound, I betcha once were outta the snow I'll be all-better. I'll be Elli O'Neill again in no time. We just gotta get off the snowy mountain first."  
  
"If I do lose you though Elli -"  
  
"Stop that. You're not going to lose me. Don't talk that way."  
  
"Fine. But I hope you get better soon."  
  
"I will," she said. She looked up at me, and a smile came across her face. "I would never leave you all alone in Middle Earth with a story you don't know and a elf you despise."  
  
"Elli!" The silly little hobbit was making fun of me. She started laughing but then cringed in pain. I took her hand and held it, laid her down and made her go to sleep.  
  
Aragorn came a little while later, athelas in his hand. "Caitlin, I think it would be best for you to help the hobbits. They are cold and worried about Elli, and they could use your comfort."  
  
"Ok," I replied, standing up. I wrapped the cloak around me tighter, going over to warm up some little hobbits.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
I kept falling in and out of sleep. Aragorn had given me some sort of herb, but it wasn't athelas. Gandalf also gave me a drink, saying it would help keep me warm and awake. He called it miruvor, a gift from Elrond at our parting. I drank a little of it, feeling some strength within me, but not much. Gandalf passed the miruvor around, letting everyone have a little sip.  
  
My sleeps were dreamless, but I was extremely restless. I kept tossing and turning and snow kept finding it's way into my cloak. I wanted off this mountain. And I didn't know anything now because of my drifts into sleep. I had no idea if we were still trekking up or if we had decided to turn back and try Moria. Caitlin wouldn't of known either, because she hadn't read the books. So I was tough outta luck.  
  
Next time I woke up I realized Legolas was gone. Now where the hell did that damn elf go? We were walking again, and Aragorn had me in his arms. I was facing skyward, and saw everyone else in front of us. The other hobbits weren't being carried, and it was then that I realized that only a few flakes of snow were falling. We'd turned back and I'd missed everything! Damn my luck.  
  
This time I stayed awake as we traveled down the mountain. Aragorn realized I was up when I wouldn't stop squirming.  
  
"You are to be carried, Elli. Request of Gandalf. You are too small that if I left you run free in the snow you'd be buried in only a few minutes. Now sit still, your friends are still here. You're too weak to be walking anyway, little hobbit."  
  
I didn't say anything, and I stopped moving around. Aragorn put me on his hip like a little toddler, and carried me down the rest of the mountain like that. His other arm was free to move, and his sword was available to that hand too. I made my hands cling to his clothing, so I wouldn't get jostled around so much. Having a grip made travel easier apparently.  
  
Caitlin seemed to be having fun, even offering to give each of the hobbits piggyback rides. She was like a hobbit babysitter or something. I was amazed how well she fit in. Soon Boromir joined her, letting Pippin ride cling to his back. And on they went like that, lightening the mood in the little people.  
  
In late morning we made it back to what had been our starting point up into Caradhras. I felt kinda gloomy standing here again, tired too. Now I knew what Caitlin meant when she said she got bored. Well, we were just going to have to try and cheer things up, now weren't we?  
  
"The birds again!" said Aragorn, pointing down to the lower foothills. I followed his finger and sure enough little black specks could be seen.  
  
"That cannot be helped now," spoke Gandalf. Then he said something about not wanting to stay on the borders of Caradhras and off we went. I was too busy watching the birds to pay much heed to the rest of his words. So we trekked on, weary and somewhat defeated. But my shoulder wasn't as achy, and the chill had begun to wear off. 


	9. The kidnapping by Orcs

Disclaimer: only Elli and Caitlin are mine. Rest is Tolkien's.  
  
I'm going to explain the whole "Caitlin's an elf thing". I should've done this earlier, but my mind slipped and I noticed a thousand errors after I posted the chapter. Anyway, Caitlin isn't a real "elf". She wasn't born an elf so therefore she doesn't have all the elf capabilities. She basically only looks elvish. Tough luck for her. She's a Earthling, not a Middle-earth creature. So yeah, she feels nature's elements and doesn't walk on snow. But she hears well because ears are just like that. It's the pointy par; it's not genetic. But thank you to everyone who noticed. But no, I didn't screw up in the story; I just screwed up by not explaining sooner.  
  
Now, thanks a bunch for my happy reviews! That makes me smile. And sorry for the delay, and that this chapter is long so I apologize in advance for that too. Anyway, on we go with the telling of my tale. Today we shall ride east!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Try explaining the making of coffee to Pippin.  
  
"Beans? I know what beans are, but coffee beans? And it makes a drink? Like a brew thing?"  
  
"No. Well, I guess. I don't drink the stuff, coffee's too strong for my liking."  
  
"Strong?" Merry asked. "Strong like liquor?"  
  
"No, no! Not like liquor. Although I bet liquor in Middle-earth is different that where I come from."  
  
Then Gandalf spoke up. "That miruvor I allowed you all to drink was a liquor, courtesy of Elrond's home. Is that different than what exists in your world?"  
  
"No, it still gets rid of pain, but I don't drink the stuff. Too strong."  
  
"Is there anything that isn't too strong for you m'lady?" Pippin asked. "You have me to believe that you'd sit by firelight and sip tea until supper time?"  
  
"Well tea time does exist, does it not?" I pointed out.  
  
"It most certainly does, but it's not all a hobbit drinks! We have ale-"  
  
"I could use an ale ride now," said Merry. "I haven't had any good ones since Bree, although things there were creepy with those Black Riders."  
  
"-And there's goats milk, and juice and all sorts of things I'm sure you could brew! Why, you don't have to live off of tea day in and day out, but it's one of the better of them. Besides ale."  
  
"That's what we hobbits are good at. The making of pipe weed and ale." I looked at Merry and Pippin in wonderment. Cute they were indeed, but they meant well. Their image was altered on screen, but that's natural. And here they were praising the hobbit ways to me.  
  
After Caradhras we had rested for a while. Gandalf said we needed rest after our fight with the snowy mountain. But then the subject of turning back came up, and some looked hopeful to return to Rivendell, but Frodo didn't want to face defeat. Like I'd blame him. But then we all knew that a new road was to be chosen. When Moria was mentioned, I looked at Caitlin and saw the same fear. Those damn balrogs.  
  
But a decision was made, and Moria it was without a doubt. So we headed out at morning, and I got on the topic of coffee with Pippin. It felt strange though, not having to look down at hobbits but looking up at the "bigger folk". I had once been one of them, even if I had been short in my human days. But I liked being hobbit height; it was sometimes easier to relate to them than to Caitlin. Caitlin only ranted about wanting to go home.  
  
After my "coffee" chat with Pippin, I started thinking back to what I remembered about this tale. I knew the movie better than the book. Images just stay in your mind better than words I suppose. But I did remember that after the snow and before the mines the Company battled wargs. So we were going to battle those huge wolf creatures, but I didn't remember when. But knowing the luck I had, I'd remember which night it happened and it would change because of Caitlin and I.  
  
Evening finally came, and we stopped. Aragorn looked fidgety, standing erect and it looked like he was listening to the wind. I watched him closely, hoping to the end of all hope that he didn't feel the presence of wargs. But then he turned his head, and Legolas and Caitlin turned their heads too. Apparently the three of them heard something on the wind.  
  
I pretended to ignore them, and got back to the task of eating the piece of food Sam had kindly handed me. I tried to listen to what the other hobbits were talking about. But Aragorn spoiled my fun.  
  
"How the wind howls! It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!"  
  
I nearly started choking, either because I had been right or because he really had scared the life out of me. I don't know. But now we all heard the howling. I felt my skin grow cold, and I looked at the hobbits around me. Fear was in their eyes, but they looked to the bigger folk for courage.  
  
"How far is Moria?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Not close enough," I mumbled. Gandalf of course had the answer, but mine was more logical. We were going to be eaten by wolves tonight. Not unless these stout men could save us.  
  
"I wish I had taken Elrond's advice," Pippin muttered. I started thinking the same thing as him. A feeling of uneasiness had come over me, and I knew a lot more than a warg fight with orcs was about to happen.  
  
"Elli you stupid hobbit! Follow us!" Caitlin called. I turned and saw the others running to get on top of the hill we'd been hiding under. I quickly got to me furry feet and chased after them, aware that they were lighting a fire.  
  
"No use in trying to hide our trail. They will find us without a doubt," said Gandalf. And so we circled in around the fire, fearful and ever watchful of anything. Me head kept falling forward because I was so drowsy, but sleep wasn't allowed to happen. But once the wolves had surrounded our hill, I couldn't sleep. Too much fear.  
  
My ears were ringing and I couldn't make out a dang thing. Gandalf had stood up and was bellowing something at a pair of wolf eyes. And then those eyes advanced closer. But Legolas shot it with his bow. And with that the wolves departed.  
  
We were told to sleep while some people took guard, and I had just drifted off onto slumber land when me and the other hobbits were awakened by howls surrounding the camp.  
  
"Tonight is not my night," I grumbled. But Gandalf was ordering us to fuel the fire and stand in fighting positions. I had my back to Merry and Pippin. I also had no weapon so I wondered what the heck I was good for, but I grabbed a huge stick and got ready to aim at a pair of beady eyes. Caitlin turned her eyes to me and saw me in a war stance. I thought she'd laugh hysterically but we were all completely consumed with fear. It was bad enough these wargs were huge compared to humans, but to a hobbit they could swallow you whole!  
  
I held the stick high over my right shoulder, glaring back into the wargs eyes when out from behind him orcs came jumping! I screamed and dropped my stick, trying to figure out how the hell they got here and if they were in the book. I rather doubted it, but thought that the bigger folk would beat them off until I heard one of the ugly creeps shout, "grab the halflings!"  
  
"Elli! Save your damn self!" Caitlin screamed. I looked at her, unsure of what to do. Where in the blazes was I going to go? The other hobbits were sword fighting, trying desperately to beat off the orcs and wargs that pushed through to kidnap them. Fear was in their eyes but they could at least fight courageously. They had swords! I backed up a few spaces, getting ready to turn and run for my life. I didn't even think about everyone else and if I'd find them later or not. I just didn't want to end up dinner.  
  
I didn't have time to consider that, because before I could turn around and hightail it out of there, two scratchy orc arms came under my arm pits and hauled my furry feet up off the ground.  
  
"Caitlin! Someone! Help!" I screamed. I couldn't see a damn thing because the smelly creep had thrown me over his shoulder and started running. I heard Caitlin screaming and a couple of arrows singing past me and the running orcs, but the orc holding me didn't go down. So I was taken captive and dragged off into the night.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"Get away from me!" I screamed. "Devils children! Beasts! Get out of here! Give back my friend you sticking jackrabbits! Eat thorn bushes and die a painful death!"  
  
I had a huge, burning stick in my hand and was waving it blindly. I couldn't hear or see a damn thing because I was so angry. I felt no more fear.  
  
"Caitlin! M'lady, please! Put that thing into someone else's hands before we all perish by your mad swings." I turned to Aragorn, who was trying to get the burning stick from my hands. I stopped swinging, and handed it to him, and he in turn chucked it deep into the flames of the fire.  
  
"Elli. Where is she? Elli? Elli! Get over here now! Elli!" I screamed.  
  
"Caitlin! Stop screaming! She's gone. The orcs took her. We can't chase her down now. We can't, we have to keep going in the morning and we need much rest now."  
  
"No! I won't! I won't go anywhere without her! I need her! She needs us! She doesn't know this world! Aragorn, we have to find her!" I started to bolt out of there and run after her, but Aragorn was the faster and caught me. He picked me up high over his head, and then sat me on the ground by the fire. I realized then that tears streamed down my cheeks. How could Elli be gone?  
  
"No, we have to get her back," I sobbed. The little hobbits came over to me, two on each side, to try and offer warmth and comfort. "Elli, where did they take her? Why did they take her? What if I never see her again?"  
  
"There, there m'lady," Sam replied gently. "'Tis ok Miss. We'll see Elli again, won't we Strider?" Strider only bowed his head and closed his eyes. No comfort in his truth.  
  
"They were orcs of Saruman, no doubt," Gandalf replied. "They bore the White Hand. He knows a halfling has the One Ring, and he probably sent them out to find us. Elli doesn't have it, fortunately. But I can only wonder at what they might do to her."  
  
"They won't kill her, will they? They can't hurt Elli!" I practically shrieked.  
  
"No. No they won't kill her. But they'll torture her good and plenty to find out more about us. She might not give in, knowing the fate of this story already."  
  
"But the stories changed! I know it has! I may not know this whole adventure, but I know tonight wasn't supposed to turn out as it had. Elli wasn't supposed to get kidnapped by orcs! Their probably weren't even orcs in the original tale!"  
  
"You might be right, but only Elli knows that. Let us sleep for the night and then head out again in morning. No sense wandering now. Keep watch Aragorn for anymore fell beasts."  
  
I lay down, surrounded by hobbit comfort and care. Tears still wet my eyes, and my mind worried for Elli. What was going to happen to her? Would I ever see her again? I prayed to whatever God existed in this world to keep her safe and strong. And for her to get the heck back to me.  
  
"Good night hobbit lads," I whispered.  
  
"Oh see, you do care," spoke Pippin, lifting himself up to look at me.  
  
"This is a rare occasion. Go back to sleep little guy."  
  
"Good night, Caitlin."  
  
"Good night to you too, Pippin."  
  
A/N: Well? Longer than most, but what do you all think? Review please! More to come as soon as I figure out how to go about this next! 


	10. Gates and Gaining Weapons

Disclaimer: WHAT? This darn thing AGAIN!?  
  
Ugh, if it seems as if my updates are becoming few and far between, please don't hang me! I'm in the process of doing ideas for TWO other fanfic ideas, so that my happy readers won't leave me when this tale is thru. Although that could be awhile, considering I have no idea where I'm ending this one! But anyway, thank ye bunches for all thee reviews. Don't mind the talk, just keep reading.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"Come m'lady, you must eat something. Please, Caitlin, just eat a little bit of the breakfast I've made."  
  
I shook my head slowly, the biggest frown on my face, but with Sam's constant urging I took the fork from his hand and ate what I guess was sausage. My dream last night had been of Elli getting swallowed up into a wolf's belly. Not very comforting.  
  
"There ye go. I suppose that's all I'll get ye to eat until later, and by the frown on your face, I'm guessing you ain't much up to eating. But at least somethin's in your stomach."  
  
"Elli," I whimpered. "I hope she's ok. I hope she's not eaten and in something's belly."  
  
Sam got a downtrodden look on his face, but he seemed sympathetic of my emotions. I couldn't eat because I was upset, not because I had the feeling Elli was eaten. She was stronger than that, she'd fight until all of those creatures were dead.  
  
"We should keep going. Dawn has come and the Mine's are close by," Gandalf said. Mechanically I packed up what little stuff I had, along with Elli's belongings. I refused to drop them altogether and burn 'em, in the hopes that Elli would return to us. She better return to us! I wasn't gonna lug her junk all over Middle-earth!  
  
So we walked. I paid no attention to scenery or conversations, or twists or turns we made. I ignored the cold sun and the chill wind, and just kept walking. Emotions left me. I heard no laughing Elli voice behind me, and I had no need to roll my eyes because the voice wasn't there. The other hobbits found comfort in each other, and the men talked to one another. Aragorn spoke with Gandalf about the best path to take (Elli told me that as I watched the movie) and Legolas and Gimli made cracks at each other's race (Elli told me that, too). The only fellow left to chat with was Boromir. And if I was in a more talkative mood, I would've talked.  
  
But he approached me first, with a few words of comfort. "Don't look so down, dear lady. Elli shall be found again. I know you believe in hope for her. We all do, in some form. Try to lighten your spirit, all is not lost."  
  
He continued to walk next to me, even if we didn't actually speak again, but his words stuck in my head for the rest of the walk to Moria. I did believe in hope for her, even if there was no guarantee. But I hadn't the darnest clue how to lighten my spirit.  
  
Daylight wore on and the group started to switch places. Gimli walked in the front next to Gandalf, probably really eager to see his beloved cousin's home. Too bad I didn't have the heart to tell him that it had become a tomb. Elli would've smacked me if I had done it anyway. If she were even here.  
  
My mind wandered away and I started walking without listening to the others. I was behind Boromir now, and just followed his big bulk without paying any attention. I heard people calling out and saw them pointing in directions, but it was distant. I didn't care in the least about this journey. I had forgotten entirely about the balrogs too.  
  
I heard a splash and nearly jumped out of my shoes. I spun around and was about to yell at Merry and Pippin to knock of the rock throwing when I saw a tentacle. A rather large one at that. It slipped back underneath the water without much of a noise, and before I could say anything, Gandalf did.  
  
"Look! Can you see anything now?" he asked. And so I lifted my head and looked, and all I saw was that damn glowing door. The moonlight was reflecting off of it, and it shone rather pale at first, but you knew it was there. But some of the guys started getting excited about the pretty, gray, stone door, and who could mope with all that kind of commotion?  
  
"Speak friend and enter?" I hear Merry question.  
  
"Yes, that is simple enough," Gandalf said. "If you are a friend you speak the password and then the doors shall open so you can enter."  
  
I heard a faint lapping of water, and turned around to see a tiny tentacle stick it's end out of the water on the far side of the water. I watched it closely, as it swayed back and forth for a few moments, before it silently slipped underneath the surface. That damn squid was become a nuisance. I watched the surface of the water as everyone else argued over the forgotten password to the dreadful doors of Moria.  
  
"Do you know the password, Gandalf?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No!" said the wizard.  
  
'Melon. Melon. Melon," I thought in my head. 'It sounds like the fruit!'  
  
"Well, if the door is inscribed with the language of the High Elves," spoke Legolas, "then the password must be in elven, shouldn't it?"  
  
Wait? I didn't remember Elli telling me that Legolas gave the password. My eyes left the water and turned to him with a confused glance. No one looked at me though, so I just stood there, quite confused.  
  
"If that be the case," the elf went on, "then the elven word for friend is mellon."  
  
'Mel-lon? I thought it was the fruit!'  
  
Open sesame! The starlight on the door faded into nothing, and the door opened up where cracks in the wall hadn't been seen before. Suddenly, a doorway stood open, with all due thanks to the elf who wasn't supposed to know that answer, but gave it anyway. I guess Elli and my presence in this world really did have an effect. Although I granted I didn't want to be here when the full effects happened.  
  
All at once havoc gave birth, and Frodo felt the slippery tentacle around his hobbit ankle. He just happened to be standing next to me, and when he fell, I lunged to the ground and seized him for myself. Looking out over the water, I saw a couple more tentacles squirming, and held tight to Frodo's body. Sam came running to our side to make sure his master and me were okay. I looked at him, and then screamed for that dratted dark ranger. Finally Aragorn cut the tentacle so Frodo and myself didn't go swimming. Gandalf screamed for us to make for the stairs in the dark hallway beyond the doorway. I picked up the little hobbit, with Sam and Aragorn a few spaces in front of me and made it inside just as those tentacles brought the roof down.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Stop poking me you nitwit! I'm still breathing if that's what you want to know!"  
  
"Pretty feisty you are little one, but you'll make the White One very happy. Oh yes ye will. Just sit still."  
  
"What in gods sake do you want from me anyway? I don't have powers or rings or magic or anything of value to your so highly acclaimed White One, so why kidnap a hobbit?"  
  
"The Master knows what he wants with you," spoke another slimy orc face. This one had worse breath than the other and I stuck my head down into my chest to try to avoid the stench. These creeps had tied me up nice and tight, wrapping a few number of cords around my chest and upper arms. To say the least, I couldn't move my upper body an inch.  
  
After the orcs had kidnapped me and run off, they rested in the open plains in moonlight. They also chose to tie me up then, and as the moon slipped down and the sky turned pick in the east, the started roaming around for food. I just hoped I wasn't on the menu. They kept talking about leaving at daybreak, because only three of them had stayed here. The rest had run back, hoping to get back before the sun rose. These three decided to make me linger, so that they could return their last with their catch. Oh luck me.  
  
"Put me down!" I screeched. The biggest of these lugs had put me under his arm again, holding me horizontal with my face to the ground.  
  
"These are my orders, to keep going at dawn and to carry you to Isenguard."  
  
"I don't want to go to Isenguard!" I yelled, squirming with all my might to get out of his grip. He didn't tighten his grip an inch, and suddenly I dropped to the ground. With his tiny skull and slow reflexes, I had just enough time to get to my feet and hobble off as fast I could. That didn't seem to be too quick, considering the position they'd tied me in, and the fact I had tiny hobbit legs, but these guys were obviously confused. I looked over my shoulder just as one of them pointed at me and ordered the other two to get me. Instead of running, they threw an axe at me head.  
  
My screams echoed into the sky. I ducked to the ground, but not quick enough. The axe hit the rope tied around my middle and stayed there. The impact of the blow wasn't much, but I knew it had hit my skin on the back of my arm. What I didn't know was that it had cut the rope. I went to turn myself over, jump up, and run when I realized my arms were free. I looked at the back of my arm where the blade hit, and I saw a long, thin line of blood across my small arm. I looked at the coils of rope on the ground and saw the axe sticking out of it.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled. Picking up the rope and the axe and flying like a bat out of hell.  
  
(A/N: Well, Elli is still living for those of you who grew fond of my hobbit-las. And don't ask about the whole "Legolas-knows-the-password". I had to do some changes, so why not give Legolas the Elf a role, even one as stupid and short lived as that? Please review and stay tuned for more. Lots more adventure is planned by yours truly) 


	11. Escaping into Darkness

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tolkien to you?  
  
Wow, I've neglected this for over three weeks. I apologize greatly to all my readers for the stupid delay! Especially since I have no excuse except boredom. But I'm back, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. It is kinda long anyway, longer than my usual chapters.  
  
Anyway, thanks so much Daisy Princess (go read her stuff!), and Obelia medusa (read her stuff too!) and Dimostiel (can't forget her! Read her story too!), and lastly but not least, KnowInsight; thank you all for the lovely reviews! I like knowing I'm a Mary Sue that's worth reading. And indeed, even I know that's the truth. I'm glad you people like this, and thanks so much for your support. I know this is a story line used many times and rather typical, but I'm very happy that it's worth your eyes!  
  
Now, read and enjoy this!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Stupid feet.ow."  
  
I'd been walking since the dawn, with only an axe and a broken rope to keep me company. The orcs hadn't bothered to follow my little butt, so I had stopped running soon after I'd begun. But I had a problem.  
  
Moria directions, anyone?  
  
I didn't know if I was going east or south or even north. I just knew that Moria had been the other way the orcs had traveled. But the orcs had turned me around so much that I was hopeless. At least in daylight I knew nothing evil could get me. They stayed in the shadows, so I decided to stayed in the wide-open areas.  
  
By watching the rising sun in the morning, I knew that Moria was probably somewhat north and then east of where I was now. So I walked the opposite way the sun was traveling. And at high noon, I came across mountains.  
  
"Why, hello there," I said, looking up towards the mountains. "Now, do you pretty peaks have a pass so I can cross and get to the other side, or do I got to go the long way?"  
  
Yes I was talking to inanimate objects. What's your point?  
  
I stood there surveying the mountains, knowing full well that I'd come across the Misty Mountains. I also knew I'd never catch up to the Fellowship if I went all the way back to the Doors of Durin, so I decided to go to the other gate and meet them. It would take them four days, give or take. So that gave me the same amount to get to the gate and find them again. Hopefully.  
  
So as I looked at the Mountains, I noticed a pass, and decided to give it a shot. The day was cold, still being in winter at all, but the sun was beating down on me. I started wondering how things were going with Caitlin and the rest of the group as I scaled up and over boulders. Caitlin was probably extremely mad at me, but knowing her, she had hope for my return. She was probably even lugging my pack and belongings into Moria for that reason. Silly elf she was.  
  
I had made incredible distance by now, so I turned around to get a view of my scenery. Looking back I noticed that those orcs hadn't forgotten about me. They were trailing me! My mind went into a flurry, trying to think how I could possibly lose them when I was way up here and scaling boulders, of all things! I couldn't have been scaling grass, it had to be boulders!  
  
I started scrambling up and over as quickly as my feet and my skills could carry me. Speed and agility were kindly on my side it seemed, as I made it behind boulder after boulder without being seen. I didn't know if they would fine me or not, I just knew I didn't want them too.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
Have I mentioned how much I hate walking?  
  
Too add to my hatred of this, we wandered in the dark with only a limited number of glowing torches and Gandalf's magic staff. No one said much of anything, and I'd seriously lost track of the days. Gandalf has said it would be a four-day journey, which sounded mighty enjoyable if you ask me. Sarcasm had become my new best friend. And I missed Elli a bit, because I still had to carry all her junk.  
  
We'd wandered through a number of tunnels, Gandalf leading and stopping and trying to remember which tunnel was the right one. I wandered behind the four hobbits, who walked behind Gandalf, which meant all the taller men (minus the dwarf) were behind me. I only kept walking because of Legolas' prodding.  
  
"Got to keep walking, young one, or you'll fall behind and be lost to the dark of Moria. Wouldn't want that to happen."  
  
"Stupid elf. Stop ruining my fun. I'll walk how I want," I mumbled. But of course his damn ears caught every bit of my mumbling.  
  
"Ai, I see you no longer are enjoying yourself," Legolas said, speaking at a level in which only I could hear him. "Elli will be found. She's a strong little hobbit in a world she knows fairly well. Do not fill your heart with worry. There is hope for her."  
  
I didn't turn around to look at him, but he did stop poking my back with his bow. I didn't let his words fully sink in; they kinda made sense without having to think about them.  
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin said softly.  
  
"Well, there's nuttin any of us can offer ye," Merry said right back. And that was the end of conversation for a while.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Evening had fallen and I didn't sleep. When I looked around in the light of the sunrise I saw boulders and three little specks far off in the west. Now I was running as quick as my hobbit feet could carry me. The orcs had seen me. And boy were they mad.  
  
"Get her! Don't let that runt get away again! The White Hand wants her!" came the faint yell of those creeps. I tried putting on more speed, but I'd been running and climbing all morning. A cramp had formed on my left side, and I thought it had fallen off because of the pain. There was no time to lose; I had to save me sorry butt.  
  
"I can't keep running," I said out loud to myself. "But I'm too tired to go on. If I try and hide, I might miss the Fellowship at the Moria Gates. But if I keep going, I'll pass out and the orc creeps will have me for sure."  
  
I turned around and realized I'd lost them again. For the time being at least. So I decided that since they couldn't see me, I had a chance at hiding somewhere. But where? Sure, there were boulders everywhere, but they'd see me behind one of those. I needed a cave, or a covering of shelter or something like that. And I was little enough to squeeze in tight spaces. I just hoped that once I got in I could get out.  
  
"You can't keep running all day little one! We'll have you yet!" The orc's yell was louder than before. I scrambled around, scanning my eyes this way and that to try and find a spot to hide in.  
  
Before I could think about it, I was running towards a black hole in the rock quarry, desperate to escape the eyes of my pursuers. In I ran, following the glow in front of me, clueless as to where I was going.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"Where are we?" I whispered to Legolas.  
  
"I couldn't tell you anything, for my knowledge of dwarf lodgings are limited. But we've stopped for the time being." I looked next to me where Legolas sat and he turned also. I arched my eyebrows as if to say 'now what?'. He could only shrug.  
  
I was famished. I didn't care if I was an elf, and elves ate very little or what not. At least that's' what Elli told me, and I never saw Legolas eat. But I was as hungry as the little hobbits. But I wasn't really lonely anymore; talking to Legolas was actually worthwhile. I'd met more annoying people in my life, even if he still seemed overly feminine and somewhat prissy. We were both in the appearances of elves, and that made things a little easier.  
  
I started to doze off during our wait, my mind bringing up images of Elli, and what might have happened to her. Was she lonely? Did she need help? Was she in trouble? Well, of course she was in trouble! Orcs ran off with her! My head hurt so much from worrying about her, but what else could I do? It's not like I could go trampling all over Middle-earth trying to find her!  
  
I guess I really did fall asleep, because I opened my eyes to see Legolas coaxing me to stand and wake up. I did as he asked, my legs a little wobbly from my nap, but he kept an arm behind my back until they were steady. Then he wandered over to Aragorn to chitchat.  
  
Before I knew it we were walking again. Once more there were long, endless tunnels that at one point went up and at the next curved downwards. I'd completely lost track of time and the days, so I didn't know how long we'd been in here.  
  
I won't continue to bore you. Finally we made it to a tomb, where Gimli started grieving after finding out that his cousin Balin had died. Gandalf started reading an old book while the rest of us stood around or poked at things nearby us. I kept hearing clanks and stone being moved, but it was faint to hear. I finally looked at Legolas, who must have heard it too, for he had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, not realizing that everyone else had looked up at me too.  
  
"Noises of movements. I do not know from where though," he answered.  
  
"Drums, from above. They know we are here," Gandalf said. "Quick! Take that pass and run. I will stay here and fight off whatever comes. Fly! Quickly!"  
  
I stood motionless looking at him, trying to figure out if this was good or bad. But Aragorn and the others were waiting for me to follow. Boromir snatched me up, grabbing me around the waist and dragging me down the tunnel.  
  
"Gandalf! It's a cave troll! And a whole bunch of orcs! Be careful, please!" I called out to him as Boromir and the others ordered me into darkness once more.  
  
"A cave troll? How do you know that young one?" Legolas asked me. Aragorn also stopped to look at me in the soft glow of the torch he carried.  
  
"Remember, I'm not from your world. I know what's going to happen as long as it doesn't change drastically."  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
I hadn't the slightest idea where I was. I felt like I'd wandered into a black hole. And indeed, I had. It's just this one didn't cause time travel or other dimensions. I already was in another dimension, who was I kidding!  
  
So in I went, following the trail as it led down into the mountains. I didn't trust myself to talk out loud, afraid of echoes or creatures in here that would just love to eat me alive. So I said nothing. Which was fine with me. Except that I was really lonely.  
  
I lost track of time. There was no sun, and when I'd last seen it, it had been noon. But I had no way of knowing that now. So I kept wandering aimlessly in the dark. It was hot in here, that much I knew. So I started hoping I was near the mines, or the bridge, or maybe, just maybe, I was close to the Fellowship. That's what kept me going.  
  
I kept walking, and suddenly up ahead I noticed a big bright glow. It hurt my eyes at first, so I lifted my hand to shield myself. I walked slowly, wanting to run, but afraid of falling of a hidden ledge and breaking my neck. And I would have too. For when I realized where the glow was coming from, I came to a high ledge. The glow was way down below me, and I couldn't tell from where. I couldn't even figure out how to get down!  
  
"Well," I whispered under my breath. "Now what?"  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
We started running further into the tunnel when we heard Gandalf fighting. After awhile the noise quieted down, and the tunnel became a climb. A few times one of the hobbits in front of me would started sliding, so I'd grab one and hang his arms around me neck, using one hand to climb and the other to hold a hobbit. Now I was carrying Merry, who clutched my tunic tightly in fear of sliding back into the blackness behind us.  
  
"I'm not being a burden, am I miss?" he asked me at one point. The question was whispered carefully into my ear.  
  
"Of course not, little guy. Just don't let go of me and you'll be fine."  
  
Sam was in front of me, and from time to time I'd feel the clank of his pans and cooking things. I didn't know where exactly we were going, but at one point I turned around to take a look at the men climbing behind me. The path was almost vertical, but it was still a great slope. Looking behind me, I noticed a faint touch of light.  
  
"Gandalf?" I asked whispering, knowing that Legolas was behind me and he would hear my faint question. He must have looked, for his voice was away from me when he answered.  
  
"Why, yes. It is Gandalf!"  
  
"Yes, I am indeed here," he called back. The rest of us slowed for a moment, to let the tired old wizard catch up to us.  
  
"Hey, hello back there!" Frodo called from up front. "Aragorn says that he sees a lot of light up ahead. He thinks we may have reached the bridge!"  
  
Suddenly a great rumbling sounded throughout the tunnel, causing some stones to fall on our heads. I looked around at everyone, seeing fear etched in their faces in the faint glow of lit torches.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"I am afraid we have awoken a balrog. Oh, and I am so weary now."  
  
(A/N: Well. Delayed indeed, but was it worth the wait, my faithful readers? Review please, and I promise the next one won't take as long!) 


	12. Lost and Gained

Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. Even all the wishing in the world wouldn't make me Tolkien.  
  
Well, I told you all my next chapter wouldn't take so long to update, now didn't I! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I had a lot of trouble yet a lot of fun too writing that dang thing. This one was also a challenge, but I had a good idea of what I wanted to write.  
  
Aww, I'm glad you people care so much about Elli and Caitlin! You all keep telling me how you like that Caitlin is interacting with the hobbits and how you want Elli to meet up with the Fellowship again. Don't worry, I won't leave my little hobbit to wander alone in Middle-earth forever! ;) And if you want adventure and such, you'll definitely find it in this chapter!  
  
And here it goes. Read on for more!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
And so I decided to sit, because I was very tired and had no way of getting down. I dangled my feet of the ledge, being careful not to throw myself over. I looked around, grateful to be away from the orcs, but extremely lonely and downtrodden. I had no way of getting down, no way of knowing where I was, and no way of knowing if I could get back out of here. I was afraid of going back through the tunnel and of those orcs still wandering around up there.  
  
But now what? I was tough out of any idea for a rescue. I looked around the huge rock wall, maybe thinking I could find some way of rock climbing, even if I'd never rocked climbed before. There's no better time to start, right? Even if I was in danger of falling to my doom by one fatal mistake.  
  
I'm optimistic, no?  
  
"Bingo!" I almost screamed, noticing another ledge a good hundred feet lower. "Now, how in the world do I get down there?" All the thinking in the world couldn't save me now. Or could it?  
  
"Didn't I pass a tunnel a few feet back in the path I took?" I whispered to myself. "And there seems to be a tunnel that leads to that ledge down there. So maybe. Just maybe."  
  
I turned around, walking back into the darkness of the tunnel, running my hand along the wall to my left, looking for a tunnel to lead me to the lower ledge.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"Gandalf you can't be weary! We kinda need you this time! Like, really REALLY need you!" I urged.  
  
"I have used up my power to defeat the cave troll. I have little left, but not enough to fight such a demon. Fly, and quickly! To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"  
  
So we ran, like bats out of hell did we run. I followed swiftly behind hobbit feet, careful not to step on them but urging them forward. At one point Frodo fell and I just snatched him up in my arms and kept running. He wrapped his arms around my neck, turning his neck to keep in view of where we were going.  
  
"It's ok, Frodo," I said in-between breathes. "I've saved your butt before, I can do a countless number of other times. Don't you worry." Hey, it's not the usual thing you hear once you've gained a hero, but I'm not your ordinary hero, now am I?  
  
"Is that the bridge?" I gaped, as I slowed down and put Frodo on the ground again. They had to be kidding me! This thing was no wider then my elbow! And they wanted the ten of us to cross that precarious rock formation without falling to our doom! Good luck and keep dreaming. Slow in a snails pace was the only way I could do it!  
  
"Fly, for indeed that is the bridge! Now hurry!" And so with Gandalf's urging, we flew, and I had my doubts. Once again, I snatched up a fallen hobbit, this time tiny Pippin, who was ever grateful that I always followed close behind the small creatures. He held on, his fingers entangled in my hair and his arms around my neck. He was facing backwards, but stuffed his nose down into my neck so as to avoid a view altogether.  
  
I watched as the hobbits ran in front of me, Gandalf in front of them and the rest of the hearty men running on behind me. I kept looking up ahead at the bridge, until suddenly, I heard the biggest boom and crash in my young life. Stumbling for a moment from the shaking ground, I slowed and then stopped. A few others did the same as I, and then we all stopped to look behind us.  
  
From out of the shadow of Moria came something Elli and I had feared when we first arrived. A fire demon.  
  
"Damn balrogs," I cursed under my breath.  
  
"Fly, all of you! Do not stop!" urged Gandalf. My eyes still stared at the balrog as my feet turned back and began running after the wizard. Everyone else followed suit, turning on their heels and running.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"What the -" I started, as the tunnel shook and rocks fell on my head. Then I heard a terrific roar. "Oh no! It can't be time yet, can it?"  
  
I ran straight, even though I was still in darkness but a light was up ahead, just at the end of the downward slope. The lower ledge was near.  
  
And you wouldn't believe the sight I saw when I stepped out of the tunnel.  
  
People. Ten of them. Running. The ten of them were running to a little thin bridge. I saw Caitlin, and the wizard and everyone else. And I screamed.  
  
"Caitlin! Up here!" I yelled as loud as my vocals could. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking up, obviously confused. She scanned the wall a moment, and then saw my tiny form jumping up and down in excitement and waving my arms madly. The ledge I was on was right over the bridge, perfectly even with it.  
  
"Gandalf!" Caitlin screamed. "It's Elli! All the way up there!" Gandalf turned to look at her like she'd gone nuts, but then he too looked up and saw me.  
  
Another crash sounded, and more rocks fell. I started to fear that my ledge would come out from under me. "Please, don't crack now. Wait until I'm out of Moria to do that!"  
  
But it didn't listen. I felt it give way slightly under my weight. I screamed loudly, looking down at the group that was carefully crossing Khazad-dûm. They noticed my predicament, and that I may fall to my doom. But suddenly my doom was forgotten, as the balrog came into view.  
  
"You shall not pass!" Gandalf screamed, facing the fire demon on the bridge.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo screeched. The little hobbit and everyone else had crossed the bridge and were now directly below me. I felt the ledge give way more, and I feel to my knees in fear.  
  
"Elli!" Caitlin screamed. I peered over the ledge and saw Legolas and Aragorn urging me to jump.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The fire demon snorted at this, not really caring it seemed. I clutched the ledge until my knuckles turned white. "Go back to the Shadow!!"  
  
I looked down again, seeing that Aragorn and Legolas wanted me to jump. I stood up on shaky legs, unsure if they would surely catch me. Caitlin stood next two of them, with hobbits crowding around her ankles. I took another look at Gandalf, seeing that his staff and sword were raised. 'He's going to break the bridge!' I thought.  
  
"You shall not pass!!" he screamed, and then brought his staff down on the bridge. The balrog took a step closer to him, and I watched as the bridge broke beneath him and he fell.  
  
"Elli! Jump you half wit!"  
  
I was frozen in fear at this point, watching as the huge bulk of fire and flame fell to the depths of Moria, and knowing that Gandalf would soon follow.  
  
"Caitlin, get Gandalf!" I shrieked.  
  
She turned her head, noticing what I saw, and then began to bolt towards the wizard. At the same moment, the end of the demons whip came up, seizing the wizard's around his ankle.  
  
"Caitlin, it is too late," Legolas screamed, bolting after her. He grabbed her waist, wrapping his arms around her and pushed her down under him to stop her from running. At the same moment the ledge gave way completely underneath me and I began to fall.  
  
"Aragorn! Catch me! Please!" I shrieked. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth in a scream of fear. I fell a good ways, not realizing that I had been quite a bit up in height. But then Aragorn's strong arms caught me.  
  
"Ofh! Thank-you," I said, opening my eyes. He didn't put me down right away, and I'm glad, for legs had gone weak in all the commotion. I turned my head back to where Gandalf was, only to see him from the shoulders up, still clinging on to the broken ledge.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" And then he fell.  
  
"NO!!!" screamed out Frodo, starting to run after him.  
  
"Frodo! No!" Boromir called, grabbing for him. He caught him, picking him up in his arms and turning to bolt out of the mines. He took one last look at us all. "Aragorn!" he called out. But the ranger didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Legolas then picked himself up, and then grabbed hold of Caitlin beneath him. The two of them then flew by Aragorn and me.  
  
"Come on, you two!" Caitlin called as she ran by.  
  
Aragorn still stood there, paralyzed with emotion. He kept watching the spot where the bridge broke and the wizard had fallen.  
  
"Aragorn, come on, please." I whispered. The orcs were whizzing arrows by my head. He finally turned in his heel and ran out of there after the rest of the fellowship. I buried my head in his chest, grateful to be held in human arms after a few days of loneliness and orcs.  
  
I was blinded by sunlight again when we finally exited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Elli is saved and with her group once more! I told you my brave little hobbit-lass would be ok, didn't I? Review my kind readers, and tell me what you think of the latest chapter. Next chapter will soon be coming, and you know what's next! ;) 'Til next time faithful readers! 


	13. Lothlorien Mind Games and Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: Let's just say that I'm a girl and Tolkien's a man of genius, shall we ;)  
  
A/N: Well, I really should keep an outline in front of me so I have an idea of what I'm doing! Last chapter went far from what I intended, but it still came out fairly well. It seemed rushed, but when you think about it, it had to be. I wanted all the action at the same possible moment so all havoc broke loose and I tried to put you on the edge of your chairs. Probably didn't work very well, but you see my point. There wasn't much time between Gandalf's fall and Elli's fall and every other little thing I threw in there. But you people seemed to like it that Elli was saved and with the Fellowship again, but not one person said a thing about Gandalf! I don't know what made me expect that any of you would though, so oh well.  
  
Read on, I have no idea at this moment what's going to happen in this chapter, so just read and be warned. Enjoy though!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Gandalf. . .Caitlin, we forgot about that!"  
  
"El, come on. I was too busy worrying about your butt falling and hittin' me on the head. It's no wonder I forgot about the wizard dude!"  
  
"Well," Merry said, coming over to stand with the rest of us. Him and the other hobbits had kept to themselves quietly for the past couple of minutes. "What happens now?" he asked.  
  
I looked over at him and the other hobbits faces then, and realized they were tear stained. Poor little fellows. I didn't think it was a good idea telling 'em he would come back, because I wasn't too sure he would anymore. It was rather likely he would, but then again, who knew anymore. So much had changed.  
  
We had stopped outside of Moria, as is expected. The sun was going to set in a few hours, but Aragorn didn't rush us right away. He seemed lost in thought. I worried for a moment that he and Gandalf hadn't discussed where to go after all this, like how it was in the book. Maybe Gandalf wasn't letting anyone know, and Aragorn was clueless as to how to go about things now. But he looked more saddened, so I dismissed the thought from my head.  
  
Instead I turned to Caitlin. "Miss me?" I asked her.  
  
She threw my backpack at me. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she screamed.  
  
We started laughing then, so happy to see each other again. I walked over to where she sat on the ground and leaned over to hug her. She pulled me down into her lap, wrapping her arms around my battered, bruised and ash- covered hobbit body.  
  
"I was so lonely, Elli," she whimpered. "I only had Legolas and the tiny munchkins to talk to. They're not bad, but I kept on having to save their butts! The only one I haven't saved yet is Sam! But Legolas solved the Door to Moria word game in elvish."  
  
"He did what?" I asked. "You mean the Doors of Durin?"  
  
"I guess so. The part with the squid and the big stone door in elvish. Well, Legolas figured out that it was melon and 'poof'! The door opened.  
  
"It's Mel-lon you half wit."  
  
"Oh, whatever."  
  
I smiled at her stupidity.  
  
"Legolas, round up the hobbit-lads. Gimli, help him get them up. Come ladies, we must move on. Orcs will be roaming here within the hours of nightfall. We must reach the safety of the Woods of Lothlorien."  
  
Caitlin and I exchanged looks, and then burst into a fit of girlish giggles.  
  
"And what is so funny, ladies?" Aragorn asked us, serious as ever.  
  
"You just don't change, do you?" I said in-between breaths. He didn't seem to comprehend what the heck we were talking about, but smiled anyway, amused by our laughter. After we'd controlled over selves, we kept walking.  
  
"Don't forget your pack you stupid hobbit!" Caitlin called as I started walking away. "I'm not gonna keep lugging it around for you!"  
  
"Oh! I'd completely forgotten about that thing! I didn't miss it the entire time I was gone." I took it from her hand with a thank-you and then dropped it on the ground and opened it. Pulling the axe from my belt, I put it into the pack. I'd wrapped the small cords of rope around the blade so I wouldn't cut myself with it. Knowing my luck I would have. And the cut on the back of my arm still stung. I'd have to get it checked in Lorien.  
  
A little ways into our walk I started humming. It had no reason or no specific tune, I just felt like humming something stupid. It must have caught on because then Caitlin started humming something and then Merry and Pippin joined us as well. No one said anything for a while because we weren't being that loud and obnoxious. Aragorn kept giving the four of us mighty strange looks from time to time, but we didn't care. I was feeling light hearted; I was with people again, people that would protect me from orcs and other creepy beings, people who were taking me into an elven refuge where a White Lady kept guard over her people. I'd be safe and cared for. I was allowed to be happy.  
  
I was walking behind Legolas and Aragorn when suddenly the two of them stopped and I rammed my head into the back of Legolas' thigh. He didn't budge an inch, while the two of them looked around in pure concentration and ears perked at the slightest sound. I hushed our little band of humming voices and looked at Caitlin. She had the same stance as Legolas, ears straining and back straight. I didn't say anything, but took a quick peek at the faces of the other hobbits. None of us said anything. There was nothing we'd be allowed to say anyway.  
  
"Dusk is settling Aragorn and the orcs have come out of Moria. They've picked up our trail I'm afraid," said Legolas looking a little wary. Aragorn's face was grim.  
  
"This was expected," he murmured. "Hurry, further into the Woods of Lorien!"  
  
I know it sounds reparatory, but we started running like some bats out of hell. I was scared, not really sure anymore how things were going to progress in this tale. And it was just my luck that at that moment, I fell.  
  
"Stupid hobbit, I'm tired of saving you munchkins!" Caitlin complained as she scooped me up and kept running. She was good at that, with little bit of elven agility and grace. So what if she wasn't born an elf; she made a damn good one!  
  
As she ran with me in her lithe arms, I decided to have the nerve to ask what it was she and the other two had heard. "Orcs. Screaming." She spoke in-between breaths, but I knew that wasn't a good sign that the orcs were following our scent of escape. They probably weren't very happy that the Fellowship had invaded their home and killed their pet balrog. And it's not like we were going to go to the pet store and conjure up a new one!  
  
Then I heard them. They were surely angry. The howls and hoots that came from behind us were not promising. I tried peeking over Caitlin's shoulder, but to no avail. It had grown far too dark and the shadows cast a dark blanket over everything. I wasn't even sure anymore where we were anymore.  
  
Caitlin was still carrying me, careful not to jostle me too much. But suddenly she tripped, and I fell head first into a jagged stone and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I came back to consciousness with the feeling of being in someone's arms. It was a man, strong and supportive. He smelled like pine and herbs. I knew it wasn't elf, because his shirtsleeves and vest were filthy. I suddenly realized it was Aragorn who carried me like a child, snuggled into his chest and held protectively.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked quietly. "What happened?"  
  
"We are entering Caras Galadhon, the heart of Lothlorien. You had a nasty fall little one, and you slept many hours, all through the dreadful night. You are fine now, healed with help by the skill of these elven folk. Keep resting, you are safe and well cared for here."  
  
"What happened to the orcs?" I asked.  
  
"They were driven back into the hills like the beasts they are," Aragorn remarked proudly. I smiled at his words, but wondered how in the world I'd missed it all. Maybe Caitlin would be kind enough to regale me with a short and to-the-point story during a healing period. God knows I need one.  
  
And so I rested my head on the broad chest of Aragorn, letting my eyes slip shut and my mind become at rest during the rest of the walk into Lorien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up it was turning to dusk and all I could see were bright silver lamps glowing all around. Aragorn still carried me, my head and arms thrown gently over his shoulders. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my nose was pressed into his neck, breathing in that piney smell. I wasn't sure were we were, but it was bright and beautiful. I slowly turned my head and looked at the side of Aragorn's head. He also turned slightly to me, and pulled my back a little so he could look at me. Then, moving so he could cradle me in his arms in front of him, he whispered quietly in my ear.  
  
"I thought you'd like to be awake when we meet the lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
I looked up and produced a huge smile on my face. I didn't even wonder how strange this would be, or how different. I was dying to meet this woman!  
  
I didn't have to wait long, for suddenly a huge light slowly emerged from above and two figures were in the midst of it. All I could see was the glow of silver and white light, and I was in awe until I realized I was gawking. I quickly shut my mouth and continued to stare. Slowly the beings came into focus, a noble lord and a stunning lady. Aragorn bent down and placed me on my feet at his side, placing a steady hand on my shoulder. I didn't take my eyes off of these beautiful elves, immortal, deathless, all-knowing. I looked at them and didn't want to leave the sanctuary of Lothlorien.  
  
They descended the rest of the stairs and stopped when they'd made it to the third from the bottom. The Fellowship stood in front of these beings; most of us awake with wonder, except Legolas and Aragorn, who've been here before. They seemed to be enchanted, but subtle about it. The rest of us stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at this marvels.  
  
"The Fellowship is far larger than it should have been," spoke the lord slowly and articulately. I guessed him to be Galadriel's husband, the noble Celeborn. "Ten that are here, and eleven set out from Rivendell. I perceive this number should have been lesser, but by chance two have been taken in for their knowledgeable insight. But tell me, where is Gandalf, for I see that he departed with you indeed, but he is not among you. I wish to speak to him."  
  
"Gandlaf was taken in Moria by a balrog of Morgoth," Legolas retold. "He fell into an abyss by fighting his enemy, a terrible monster wreathed in shadow and flame."  
  
Then it was Galadriel's turn to speak. "Ten are here now, yet nine there should have been . . ."  
  
(A/N: I'm computer illiterate, and can't make it come out in italics, so this *tada!* means I'm speaking inside your head. Please don't get confused! Either that or tell me how the hell to out it in italics and I'll love you forever!)  
  
A voice suddenly spoke inside my head. *You've come here to change our fate and alter our destiny in Middle-earth*  
  
". . .This quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. . ."  
  
*Our fate is changed already by your presence, and more is yet to come. . .*  
  
Her voice inside my head was eerie, knowing she could see my thoughts, read them at her will, and speak to me without another knowing. I knew what she already told me, but it frightened me in the way she spoke it. How could she know such things? And did she know exactly what was to happen still?"  
  
*You're fate is sealed as well Elanor, and so is Caitlin's, and I do not perceive what exactly fate will deal*  
  
*Whoa, ok, stop that!* I silently called back to her. How did she know my real name?! No one knew that my name was Elanor! Slowly I looked up into her elven eyes, the ones that saw far into the past, deep into the future and could foretell a person's doom, and I saw that her eyes smiled at me as well as her lips. Enchanted she was indeed!  
  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled," she continued. I kept my eyes on her, but she had turned her attention to the rest of the Fellowship. "Go now and rest, for you are all weary with sorrow and much toil." She then fixed her gaze on Frodo, and I too turned to look upon him. His eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity, but he seemed ok with the fact that this lady was extremely powerful and creepy.  
  
I felt my eyes start to slip shut, and Aragorn's hand on my shoulder tightened. He picked me up once again, and I ever so slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke the next morning to the smell of flowers and to find Caitlin sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"What the heck do you want now?" I asked her.  
  
"I was told to look after you," she answered. "One of the elves here said you sleep too much, and that your body is bruised and scraped. I've basically become your nurse."  
  
"I don't need a nurse," I answered sounding somewhat irritated.  
  
"I know you don't, but I need to talk to you." I watched as she wrung her hands. She seemed to be nervous. "Did she speak inside your head too?"  
  
I blinked. "You've seen the movie. Do you not remember that fact?"  
  
"I do, but I didn't think she'd speak inside ALL of our heads, just the original ones from the movie. But did she speak inside your head? I really want to know."  
  
I blinked again. She had to be kidding me! "How could you be that stupid?" I asked, trying not to laugh hysterically in her face. "How could you think such a thing? You knew she spoke with mind power, so what made you think she wouldn't do the same to us? We're part of the Fellowship you know."  
  
"I know. But, I dunno. I guess I was just assuming such things. But come on, did she speak to you. What did she say?"  
  
"Yeah, she spoke to me," I mumbled. I didn't elaborate further.  
  
"What did she say? Come on, you can tell me. Elli, please? Elli?"  
  
I didn't say anything. I just stared at the opposite wall. "When did people start calling me that?" I finally asked.  
  
"Calling you what?"  
  
"When did everyone start calling me Elli?"  
  
It was Caitlin's turn to blink. "We've always called you Elli. It's your name."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
Caitlin didn't say anything right away. "It's not? But I thought.Elli? I mean, umm . . . then what is your real name, if it's not Elli?"  
  
I sighed softly. "My real name is Elanor, and Galadriel spoke it inside my head. She knew my real name, Caitlin, and I don't know how she knew."  
  
Caitlin stared at me, somewhat amazed I think. "She knew that? She knew that your real name was Elanor? But no one knows that." She stopped thinking and both of us became lost in our own thoughts for a moment.  
  
"What else do you think she knows Caitlin? If she knew my real name, do you think she knows our fate, or where we came from? Or what's happening in our own world while we're stuck here? Caitlin, how much does she know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Elli- I mean, El . . .can I call you Elanor?"  
  
I thought about that for a moment. "No. Don't tell anyone about that. Keep calling me Elli."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I looked at her. I never realized the pointy ears so well before, or that her long straight hair had turned more red now. Heck, I hadn't seen her during most of the trip! But she was much bigger than me, but in some ways she was still the same Caitlin from our world. And in a lot of ways she wasn't. She'd definitely changed since we arrived here, and so had I.  
  
"Come on, I think you're up for a walk, heh?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, Nurse Caitlin."  
  
"Don't expect me to carry you! I've carried enough hobbits during this trip!"  
  
"You promised a walk, and I intend to walk during all of it!"  
  
"Good, now get dressed, and let's go."  
  
I smiled as I climbed at of bed and looked up at her. "Stupid elf," I grumbled, still smiling.  
  
"Shorty."  
  
(A/N: Wow that was really long! I told you I wasn't sure where this was going! I didn't intend to include Galadriel until the next Chapter. Oh well, review and tell me if you enjoyed it. And yes, I knew all along that Elli's real name was indeed Elanor. I couldn't wait to pull that off! Review NOW, my lovely readers. More to come as soon as I have time!) 


	14. What the Mirror Reveals

Disclaimer: Well come on now! I'm not stupid and neither are you!  
  
A/N: This chapter gets a lot more interesting, and also more dramatic. A lot of questions are asked and there are very few answers. I didn't mean for everything to turn out quite like this, but I ain't turning back now! Anyway, much thanks to my reviewer KnowInsight, who asked if Caitlin didn't like Galadriel's mind games 'cuz she likes Legolas. That's not a bad idea, and it got the ol' wheels turning for other ideas. Mucho cookies to her J! And I do hope the rest of you enjoy this chapter! I'm sure you will. Embrace Lady Idhril's drama! Read NOW!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
A few days later I found myself wandering the many gardened glades of Lothlorien. Everything was so calming, so serene, that I was lost in its tranquil beauty. I hadn't seen Caitlin since yesterday morning, but that was fine with me. She hadn't spoken about Galadriel's mind voice after out first conversation, but it had clearly worried her. I tried to think of what she could be hiding that Galadriel had probably seen, but I came up with nothing.  
  
I had my own things to think about anyway. I started thinking about all that had changed so far in the story. The wargs and orcs that kidnapped me after Caradhras; my stabbing of the morgul blade instead of Frodo; Caitlin and myself joining the Fellowship. A lot had been altered. I remembered back to when we had first arrived here, in the muddy waters of the Marsh Land and how we met the four hobbits and Aragorn, being known then as Strider. We'd done a lot, Caitlin and I. And more was still to come. But how different would things be, how altered would the world be when Caitlin and I finally left? If we ever did leave.  
  
As I walked I cam across Sam and Frodo. They were chatting away a mile an minute, but I wanted Sam's attention for a minute, so I stopped walking and waited as they continued walking in my direction. When they were finally right in front of me they stopped, smiling at me like the hobbit gentlemen they were.  
  
"Hello Elli, what can we do for ye?" Sam asked. He had been the first to noticed that I had stopped when I noticed them.  
  
"Hello Frodo, hello Sam. I just wanted to let you know, Sam that if you're interested in making elven rope I think you should ask the Lady Galadriel about it. I saw her and some of her elven women making some earlier, and it's beautiful stuff."  
  
"Wow, thank ye kindly, Elli! I think I will do that. Thank you."  
  
I smiled and watched as the two of them kept walking. "No problem, Sam," I whispered when they had turned a corner. 'You had said in the book you wanted to learn how, and you'll need it later anyway. I'm just helping you out,' I thought to myself.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
That Lady gave me the creeps.  
  
I didn't like her in the movie and I didn't like her in real life. She really did scare the bejeezes out of me when she did that mental voice thing in my head. How did she know such things? It bothered me a lot. And Elli seemed unbothered by it. Ok, maybe not unbothered, but she wasn't freaking like I was. And how was her real name Elanor? How did Galadriel know that? Even I didn't know that!  
  
I heard a twig snap behind me and whirled around in the blink of an eye. Legolas was wandering the gardens like I was. Just like I expected. But he wasn't exactly the person I wished to see, not after those mind games Galadriel had played on me last night and the feelings she had uncovered.  
  
"How long have you been following me?" I asked first, rather cautiously.  
  
"I wasn't. I came across you just now without meaning to. I am sorry to have scared you," he apologized.  
  
I eased up a little. "Sorry. I'm just. . .I'm just a little jumpy, that's all."  
  
"Would you care for some company on your walk, Caitlin? I am headed in that direction anyway. Shall we go that way together?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes in question but decided that it was fine. When he got where he was going we could split ways and that would be that.  
  
"Ok, that's fine with me. Let's go." And so we walked. "Where are you headed anyway?" I asked.  
  
"To meet Gimli. I am to teach him how to fire an arrow correctly."  
  
I let out a little laugh, imagining Gimli at war with a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I wish you luck then. Is he willing to be taught?"  
  
"Not really, but I asked him to teach me to wield an axe in the fashion of a dwarf, so we agreed on this as a simple matter of trading."  
  
"Ah, I see. It's an 'I teach you, you teach me' kinda deal."  
  
"Exactly. Well, I am headed this way m'lady, so I shall be off. Farewell until I see you later Caitlin." And with a wave he was off.  
  
I stood there a moment, allowing confusion the opportunity to leave me. But it didn't have enough time.  
  
*I see your feelings and emotions are mixed*  
  
I turned my head, causing my hair to fly into my face. Through it I saw Galadriel robed in shimmering white, staring at me.  
  
"It's you," I whispered almost in awe.  
  
*Love it is not, but clearly you don't hate him as you wish others to believe*  
  
"That's my head you're messing with!" I accused. She didn't seem fazed in the least. *And what's it to you anyway,* I mind spoke back to her. *So what if I happen to have a friendship with a damned elf from another world other than mine?*  
  
*Come with me* she smiled, and I had no choice but to follow. I was intrigued and curious. Would she make me look through the mirror? I had kind of assumed that even with all the changes she'd still make Frodo do it. But Elli had warned that we might get to do, just because of where we come from. And she also said that Sam had looked in it in the book, too. So I was all confused. But I kept assuming my own stupid ideas.  
  
I kept following until we reached a familiar glade. I hadn't been in it before during my stay so far, but I immediately recognized the pedestal and the mirror. I gazed in wonder, wide eyes and somewhat frightened.  
  
*Will you look into the mirror Caitlin? *  
  
"What do you plan on scaring me with now?" I asked back.  
  
*I plan nothing, for the mirror will reveal to you what it is you are supposed to see. I warn you though; some things are graver than others. Will you look? *  
  
I could only nod. I stepped closer, looking at the water in the silver basin, trying to prepare myself for whatever kind of image I would see. 'Please don't let it be too mushy or lovey-dovey,' I begged.  
  
I leaned over, at first seeing only my reflection in the clear water. But then my face became cloudy and pictures started to appear on its wavy surface. I saw Elli and myself when we first arrived in this world, and how mad I was about being dropped into muddy water. After a moment the water faltered and another picture appeared. This time I saw Legolas putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't make out where we were though, so I assumed we hadn't been there yet.  
  
The picture changed suddenly and I saw a battle of the Fellowship versus the Uruk-hai. I saw the hobbits running, the White Hand of Saruman placed on the shields of those creatures. That must be the departure of the Fellowship. I saw Boromir's face, alive and well. I then saw myself running around, screaming something again and again, all panicky and such. I was with the men, and there were no hobbits around.  
  
"Elli!" I screamed out loud in the elven glade, my eyes wide with fear as the images changed again. I couldn't tear myself away, not yet I couldn't.  
  
The pictures changed again, and my mouth slowly dropped open. I saw two adults, clearly from my world. They were two women, dressed in black and leaning over a gravestone. They were crying and I felt myself close to tears as well. I watched as the two parents hugged one another, distraught and upset over the loss of their child. I then saw what was engraved on the headstone.  
  
"NO!" I shrieked. I broke my gaze away from the mirror, my mind in disbelief. "That can't happen! I won't let it! No!"  
  
*You fear for her*  
  
I took a breath. "Of course I do! That was Elli's family! Why were they in a cemetery over Elli's gravestone? She's not dead! She's only here in this world! She's missing, that's all. They can't give up hope over her. They can't presume that she's dead!"  
  
Tears wet my face and I tried brushing them away. Galadriel stood motionless on the other side of the mirror. I was a mess right now, my mind full of thoughts and worries and the whole nine yards. I tried to swallow my tears.  
  
"That didn't give me any answers. That only made things worse for me," I replied angrily.  
  
"I warned you that some of what you may see would be grave."  
  
"You didn't mention gravestones though!"  
  
"I asked if you'd be able to handle those images. Caitlin, things will only get harder from here as you get further and further into the story. As things change, Elli will not be able to keep you all out of harm. Not if everything changes by your presences. You are both becoming in danger. Each day it increases greatly."  
  
"What are we supposed to do? We don't know how to get home. No one knows how we even got here!"  
  
"There may not be a way home."  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
I needed to find Caitlin. We really needed to talk.  
  
I was worried sick, my mind full of doubts and the whole thing. I didn't know anything anymore. Too much had changed. Pretty soon I wouldn't know anymore of the story. I even doubted if we could save Boromir. Or get Gandalf back. What kind of power did the two of us have in this world anyway? Better yet, I needed to find Galadriel. She was all knowing, maybe she had answers.  
  
*Looking for me, Elanor?*  
  
"Geez! Don't do that to hobbits! Yes, I'm looking for you. Can you provide answers if I ask you questions?"  
  
"It depends. Do you think the mirror will give you the answers you seek?"  
  
I widened my eyes. "You're going to let me gaze into the mirror?"  
  
"Follow me if you wish to." I watched as she turned her back and walked away. I gazed in mild wonder, not truly believing that this enchantress would let me do such a thing. But I finally followed, hoping against all hope that this wasn't a scheme.  
  
Into a familiar glade she brought me, with a pedestal of white and a silver basin atop it. She walked towards it, and then turned her eyes on me as she went around to the other side and watched as I cautiously came closer. I didn't rush myself, still somewhat non believing and skeptical about all this. And what the heck would I see when I looked in it?  
  
I stepped up a little so that I was able to look into the silver tray. I passed a still wary glance at the White Lady, but finally brought myself back to the conclusion that she's harmless. And so I looked.  
  
At first all I saw was water, but then the water turned into moving pictures. I saw the Fellowship departing from Rivendell; I saw Gandalf fall into the abyss and also my fall in Moria. I watched as I looked at things that had already happened.  
  
Then I saw orcs, and Merry, Pippin and myself running away in pure fear. I saw Frodo hiding from the Uruk-hai, and making his way secretly back to the shore to snatch a boat and try to go to Mordor alone. I then saw Caitlin, kneeling in tall waving grass, crying, with Legolas standing over her, a hand on her shoulder. I saw Pippin riding to Minas Tirith with Gandalf, and Merry and myself left behind in Rohan.  
  
I watched these images, ones that seemed familiar but yet so different. They were in the book, but altered because of Caitlin and me. Nothing seemed strange or unusual, but I still didn't know if Galadriel knew of a way home.  
  
The images finally ceased and I looked up at Galadriel. "That's it?" I asked.  
  
*You know the tale well Elanor. There isn't much I can show you that you don't already know*  
  
"Tell me how to get home!" I urged. "Tell me what will happen to Caitlin and me here. Does Boromir live? Does Gandalf come back? Does Faramir allow the hobbits to continue on their way or does he drag them to Gondor? Tell me! Do you know? Do you know how me and Caitlin can get home?"  
  
*I cannot provide all answers Elanor, nor would I choose to. You have found out what it is you are supposed to know, and the rest you will find out in due time. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I came here hoping to find answers and rest.  
  
I felt more confused than ever. I didn't know how Caitlin felt, but I knew she'd had a meeting with Galadriel and her mirror, that it didn't go well. Caitlin and I had figured Frodo and Sam would get their turn later tonight and then we could leave in a few days.  
  
After our talk we'd then gone our separate ways back to our rooms, and I now sat on my bed looking out into the beautiful elven refuge. Those pretty elven lamps twinkled all over the ground and in some low branches of trees. It made the world look like one big blanket of stars. But it didn't bring me any closer to feeling at peace. There were still a lot of questions and plenty of confusion to tend with.  
  
I heard a knock on my door then, and figuring it was Caitlin I told the person to come in.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, lass," came the male voice, "but would you mind if I join you for a talk for just a bit?"  
  
I looked over at the door and saw that it was Merry. I smiled at him, saying his name a few times in my head. Maybe he could make me happy, considering his name was 'merry'. I'm a sucker for word play, and it was the kind of humor that allowed me to forget a pretty bad predicament.  
  
"Come on in little guy," I answered.  
  
"I'm not much littler than ye are, lass!" Merry retorted.  
  
"I know you're not," I said, turning my gaze back to look outside the window. "Why are you visiting me so late anyway, Merry?"  
  
He clambered up to join me on the bed, sitting across from me and looking out the window as well. "I figured you could use some company. I saw you coming out of the elven glade earlier and you looked so sad, so I thought I'd visit ye later. And here I am, trying to find out what can be bothering such a strong lass as is yourself. What be bothering ye Elli?"  
  
I kept my eyes on the glowing lamps below, but thought about what Merry just said. "I'm strong?"  
  
"In ye head ya seem to be, for you never falter in battle and ye always seem to know what's to happen to us next."  
  
"That's only 'cuz I've read the story in my world."  
  
He was silent for a moment. "That's true. But ya still seem to be a strong lass. I don't know many hobbit-lasses that would stand up against what you've battled. Ye have courage, and I'm mighty glad you do."  
  
"Oh, and why's that," I asked curiously.  
  
"Because you give the rest of us hobbits faith."  
  
I finally looked over at me and saw that his face carried a smile. I smiled back at him, grateful that beings such as him had hope that things wouldn't turn out bad.  
  
"You guys aren't so bad," I said, moving myself away from the window to dangle my legs off the edge of the bed.  
  
He came to sit next to me, our backs to the window now. "We try to be strong on this journey, but I don't think any of us guessed that it would be this hard," he told. "And every time we kinda fall behin' we look to you and realize you be a hobbit-lass, and ye keep trudging along. It pushes us to keep going."  
  
I felt tears start to form behind my eyes, and attempted at holding them back. It didn't work, but Merry didn't seem to mind. He simply put an arm across my shoulder and hugged me.  
  
"Ye lasses are never afraid to give a good cry. Don't worry Elli, things here will turn our for the better."  
  
I let myself be hugged in his arms for a while until my tears subsided, grateful that I'd met such wonderful people in my life. It made seem easier to deal with all this.  
  
A/N: Wow, I don't know how it came out like this! I hope you all enjoyed it though. And keep in mind, as of right now I don't know what's going to keep happening. So I'm asking my faithful reviewers for help! Tell me this: Do you want to see Boromir live, or should he die? Does Gandalf come back in Fangorn or in a different way, somewhere else, new and exciting? Would you guys mind a little romance, and if so, concerning whom ;)? Tell me what you people would like to see, and I'll consider your ideas. I'm fresh out right now! I ain't really sure what to do with these questions! 'Til next time readers and reviewers! I'd be happy for your help! ~Lady Idhril 


	15. Farewell to Lorien

OH MY GOODNESS!  
  
Umm. . .I have so many reviews, it's just easier to thank all of you like this:  
  
Daisy Princess: All of your help was greatly appreciated love! You're the second person to suggest Boromir should live, and likely no one will find out for a few chapters what I plan on doing with him. And EVERYONE seems to want to see my elves hook up in some form. Thanks for your suggestions and glad I could help you in return.  
  
TitanicHobbit: You think Boromir should die, and someone unexpected should die too. Nice suggestions, and I'm considering this closely. Stick around and see how I go about this.  
  
Emily: Another one who thinks Boromir should live! And suggests a romance between Caitlin and Legolas! But I think you're the only one who suggested a love triangle involving Elli and the hobbits! I'm glad you like the names Elli and Elanor, I love 'em too. And yes, I do plan on spanning all the books! Hopefully you people plan on sticking around for a LONG time!  
  
FantasyGirl6: I definitely agree with what you said about the Boromir/Faramir/Denethor complex. That's why I asked my reviewers for help; the thought kept killing me! I've examined this closely, and things are starting to look promising for how I can go about this. I've gotten some things worked out, and a decision almost made. And a possible romance involving Boromir and Caitlin if he lives. . . hmm, that seems interesting! And Merry and Elli are hitting if off you say? Hehe. . .and yes, you will find out all about Elli's name games. Answers either will be provided in this chapter actually!  
  
Alina11: Boromir lives is what you want. And there's no mention of Haldir at Helm's Deep in the books, so he'll be ok. And I really would like to stick to the story, but it must be altered. Caitlin and Elli have and will continue to make damage to the story, so I can't really stick to too closely to Tolkien's finished version. I hope that doesn't upset you.  
  
Dimostiel: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, you were the only one to actually mention the mirror scenes and Merry's visit to Elli! I'm thinking Final Destination also, but nothings definite yet. And Gandalf is such a problem, but him saving Elli or Caitlin if they get in trouble seems useful, thanks for that idea! And trust me, if I do ANYTHING between Caitlin and Legolas, it will not be a Mary Sue Legomance! I got some sort of plans for the two of them though, but I ain't sharing the details! And Elli and one of the hobbits hitting it off seems likely too.  
  
KnowInsight: Yes indeedy you gave me an idea! And boy has it grown. I agree with what you said about Gandalf, and don't worry, I'm adding romance. You want a living Boromir, just like everyone else! Well. . .we'll just have to see what I decide for him, won't we ;). Thanks for your lovely idea that has definitely grown!  
  
Thanks again to all who reviewed, your suggestions and opinions were wonderful! Keep reading my story and I hope you all enjoy wherever I decide to go with this! Also, this chapter is definitely one of the longest I've written, and it's not just because of my thanks to the reviewers! Hope you like it though! You people usually do though. Also, I've written a basic outline for myself, so now I know what will happen! I'm pretty sure you'll all love it!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Caitlin, what is with you?" I asked. We were in her chamber for once. The Fellowship would be leaving the confines of Lothlorien tomorrow. Evening was upon is now, and Caitlin's room was lit by some elven lamps. She looked withdrawn, and I couldn't pinpoint exactly why. She'd been like this ever since her own encounter with Galadriel's mirror.  
  
"Caitlin Bing! Snap out of it! Come on, tell me what Galadriel showed you," I urged, somewhat annoyed by now. I'd been at this all day it seemed.  
  
She sat up from where she lay on the bed. Her head still hung low and her hair hung over her face. I'd noticed that her once dark brown hair was becoming more auburn red. "Ya know, each day you look more and more elven to me."  
  
"How?" she asked me quietly.  
  
"Well, you're hair color for one thing. It ain't dark brown any more! And you seem taller, and it's not because I'm hobbit sized. You're hearing because of the ears shouldn't count, but it makes your features more. . .wait a minute? Did you just speak?"  
  
She nodded, but did nothing else.  
  
"Caitlin sweetie. I know something's bothering you. Can you please tell me? Possibly before we leave here? Is it about me? Is it about home? Is it about Legolas?"  
  
"Shut-up!" she suddenly screamed. She was angry now, her face etched with it. "Why does everyone think that it's always about Legolas! Nothing has to do with him! No one knows! If it weren't for that creepy white lady I'd be fine! But no! she has to go play mind games on me and uncover things even I didn't wanna realize!"  
  
I was frozen to the edge of her bed. Caitlin had jumped up in her fury and stood tall with clenched fists in the middle of the room. Her back was too me but I could hear her heavy breathing.  
  
It took me a moment to say anything. I hadn't a clue what to say anyway. Caitlin calmed down after a few moments, but she still looked tense. She kept her back to me.  
  
"You like Legolas," was all I said. It wasn't a question.  
  
Her shoulders went slack suddenly and in the blink of an eye she'd hurled herself on the bed and started crying. She buried her face in a pillow, but it didn't hide her sobbing. I climbed over to her and wrapped my little arms around her shoulders. She cried like that for some time, unable to calm herself down for a moment even to speak.  
  
"Elli, how did this happen?" she finally sniffled, picking herself off the bed and sitting up. She sat down and clutched the pillow to her chest. "I don't wanna be another Legolas lover like back home!" she whimpered. I sat down and faced her, watching as the tears fell. "What do I do Elli? How did I become in love with the blasted elf? I didn't want this to happen!"  
  
"Caitlin, it's not that bad. It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could be home and that obsessive kid in your history class could be stalking your every move."  
  
She shuddered. "He was creepy!" She laughed for a bit, and then we stayed silent, taking in our own thoughts. "That's the first time we've actually mentioned something from home," Caitlin said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I know. I miss it sometimes, but I'm happy to be here. I kinda don't wanna go home."  
  
"Well I do," Caitlin snapped.  
  
"Why do you wanna go home?" I asked, somewhat shocked at her reaction.  
  
"To get away from Legolas."  
  
I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Caitlin, you know what I think you should do, something that'll make you feel better?"  
  
"Get over him?" she asked sounding sarcastically hopeful.  
  
"Get out of denial. Tell him."  
  
"NO! Elli, no way! I can't tell that blonde haired elven creep that I've developed lovey dovey feelings for him and his wonder bow!"  
  
"What? Speak English you hussy!"  
  
"Don't you call me a hussy!"  
  
"Then don't mention wonder bows."  
  
"Is there a hell here?" she randomly asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Go there."  
  
"Caitlin! Ya know, if you don't tell him, I will! You gotta face facts. You've become in love with Legolas and you can't hide it anymore. I mean look at you. You've gone so low that you've locked yourself in your bedchamber during half of our trip in Lothlorien! He's not a serial killer, there's no reason to fear him. And if you tell him maybe you'll feel better."  
  
"We'll see." She said no more, and both of us left it at that. I returned my gaze to the window, admiring the elven refuge one last time before we left. Caitlin didn't say anything, and I wondered if she was thinking about Legolas. I wasn't quite sure how she felt, but I knew she was taking it rather hard. She'd fallen in love with him. So what? I just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid now.  
  
"Elli?" Caitlin asked, removing me from my thoughts. I kept my eyes on the scenery. "Why don't you wanna be called Elanor anymore?"  
  
I snapped my head around to look at her. My eyes were big, filled with shock. No one spoke of my name anymore, and it still felt weird to hear it. I looked back out the window.  
  
"My dad gave me the name."  
  
"Oh," Caitlin said. She was quiet a moment, then asked, "Didn't he die?"  
  
"Yes. In a car accident. I was only seven at the time."  
  
"You loved your dad more than your mom, right?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom and I didn't get along, even when I was little. My dad and I," I stopped for a moment, smiling a sad smile as the memories came back to me. "My dad and I were close. My dad loved the Lord of the Rings, and when he married my mom, he asked if they could name their first daughter Elanor, like Rosie and Sam did in the book. My mom's name was Rose, and he thought it would be neat if my name was Elanor."  
  
"You're dad's name was Philip though, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't care. Only he would call me Elanor. My mom hated the name. So she called me Elli." I started crying softly at this point, and Caitlin pulled me into her lap and held me as I continued with my story. "When my dad died, my mom slipped one day, and called me Elanor. I told her to never call me that again, no one but my dad could ever call me that, and he was gone now. And so she never called me Elanor again. No one ever did again, because she made sure everyone never knew about my real name, so as to hide the pain for both of us."  
  
Caitlin was running her hand through my curly hair, my tears still falling as I remembered my father.  
  
"Is that why you got mad at Galadriel for knowing that?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think even I forgot my real name!"  
  
Caitlin smiled softly and pulled me away so she could look at me. "Dry your tears. It's late and we both should be getting some sleep if we're going to be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. And I keep having a late night visitor coming to my room, so I better be in my room when he shows up."  
  
"He? Visitor? Who's been coming to your room little lady?"  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry, he's harmless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in," I called softly, hearing the quiet knock on my door. It creaked open a little and a furry hobbit head poked its way through.  
  
"Care to see me lass? It is our last night you know, and I was hoping that you wouldn't be mindin' my company."  
  
"Not at all Merry, come on in." He shut the door behind him and then climbed up onto the bed. He frequently visited me, and the last few days he'd shown up late at night. We usually just chatted until most of the elven lamps around the gardens went out and then we said our good nights and he left. Simply harmless, as I told Caitlin.  
  
"Are you excited about the Fellowship leaving tomorrow?" I asked once we was up on the bed and comfortable.  
  
"Indeed, although I'll miss the tranquility of such a place as this. You forget how fast the days fly past when you're here, but I guess that's the way of the elves, now isn't it?"  
  
"I guess. Seems logical enough."  
  
"What about you?" Merry asked me. "Are ye excited about leaving the Wood?"  
  
"I suppose I am, although I'm still worried about what's going to happen as we go further and further into the tale."  
  
"Have things changed greatly so far? How bad can it possible get?"  
  
"I think it can get much worse. I mean, there were no orcs with those wargs that one night, so I shouldn't have been kidnapped, Frodo was supposed to get stabbed, but I took the blade for him."  
  
"And us hobbits were worried that both you and your friend were enemies. But when you jumped in front of Frodo and did that, boy! Ye sure changed our minds! We kinda thought ye was mad, but you seem fine now, if not a little tied in a knot."  
  
I laughed at the idea of the hobbits thinking I was crazy. Maybe I am, what do I know?  
  
Merry and I talked into the night, and I finally shooed him off to his own chamber for some sleep. He didn't go to willingly, so I hopped of the bed and nearly pushed him out the door.  
  
"Ye trying to get rid of me now lass?" Merry laughed quietly.  
  
"It's late, and we are both gonna fall asleep on the river ride if we don't go to sleep now. And besides, a lot of the elven lamps have gone out, more than when you usually leave. You're late tonight Merry!"  
  
"I'll be wandering the darkness tonight, and my room is too far. Can't I sleep in ye bed with you tonight? It's an elven bed, so it'll be big enough for us both. I'll just take the foot of the bed."  
  
I thought about this a moment, thinking that by the time he found his room he'd be called to wake up and get ready to leave. It wasn't fair, and so I relented.  
  
"Fine, but only the foot of the bed. No funny business!"  
  
"Aye, dear lady, I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled and then both of us climbed up onto the bed. I crawled under the covers and then watched as he did the same across from me. The bed really was big enough for two hobbits or more, but I wasn't gonna try and find out tonight.  
  
"Good night Merry," I said, smiling at him as he lay down.  
  
"Go night Elli, you kind hobbit-lass."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke the next morning to find Pippin leaning over me. "Rise an' shine, breakfast is here."  
  
I blinked. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Looking for Merry, why else? We let you sleep abit longer, on account of it's our last day here and all. And oh, Caitlin is here, too. We're all out on the balcony enjoying breakfast."  
  
I watched as he jumped off the bed and walked out into the sunlit porch nestled into the branches of the trees. I slowly followed, reluctant to pull myself out from under the soft bed sheets and the comfortable feather bed. I wouldn't have one for a very long time again after this.  
  
Pippin was right about all of them on the balcony. Caitlin was busy eating some sort of yellow fruit, which she was thoroughly enjoying.. Merry was grabbing some food to fill his plate, as if it didn't have enough food on it already. "It's food fit for any hobbit," Pippin said to me. I could only nod.  
  
I joined the two hobbit-lads and Caitlin, and we chowed down to enjoy our last elven meal in the safety of the woods. None of us knew when we'd get another bit of food quiet like this, so we savored it and spent a good part of the early dawn eating away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I cried when we said farewell to Lothlorien.  
  
I couldn't help it! It was the last safe place I was sure of seeing. I didn't know where any of us would end up after this. We might all drown going down the river Anduin! Geez, did I cried. Not hysterically, mind you. Just tears that trickled quietly down my cheeks and kept me sniffling for a while.  
  
Galadriel gave us all cloaks. I felt like royalty in my gray elven clock with the Lorien leaf to secure it. Caitlin had been given a short sword, and also a small pendant that resembled a star. I had been given a small box, inside of which was a scroll with a bottle of gold ink and a mallorn branch pen. I didn't open the scroll right away, even though Galadriel drove me crazy by saying something was already written on it. I decided against opening it then; I'd have better time later.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship received similar gifts, except that Sam had received stands of silver that he could weave into a rope. He had been learning from the skill of the elves ever since I told him to go see the Lady. He seemed mighty glad of my suggestion.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Caitlin asked me, fingering her Lorien leaf. We were standing on the bank, right after the gift giving. Caitlin cast her eyes down at the four elven boats. "How are all ten of us going to fit in these?"  
  
"Beats me," I replied. "Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas will be paddling three of them, but I don't know who will have the fourth. Probably whoever else they decide."  
  
"Hobbits hate water, I remember that much. And besides, they're too little to be able to paddle such huge things. Poor fellows," mused Caitlin.  
  
"That leaves me, you, and Gimli."  
  
"Let's pray we have our own boat then, shall we? That would mean I get to steer!" She scampered off to go ask Aragorn if she could paddle the fourth boat at that very moment. I watched as she disappeared behind a large white tree. The hobbits were on the shore, skeptical of the floating devices they were to ride in for the next few days. They eyed them curiously and fearfully, staying as close as possible to the provisions laid out on the bank of the river. I was a hobbit too, but I at least knew how to swim.  
  
Departing in early morning, I wrapped the gray cloak more around my little body. It was definitely chilly right now, still in the end of winter and all. Caitlin had gotten permission to steer her own boat, and me and the provisions were the only passengers. Lucky us.  
  
I remember waving good-bye to the elves as we sailed down Anduin and headed south. I was filled with fear, consumed completely with it and extremely scared. I didn't know how this journey was going to end. I was frightened by that thought. And leaving Lothlorien was the last thing I wanted. It was safe in there, very protected.  
  
As we lost sight of Caras Galadhon and the silver elven lamps, I turned back to the intricate box that sat in my lap, the pretty scroll and the writing material that lay inside it. Carefully lifting the lid as the boat gently rocked on the waving water, I unrolled the scroll and read the gold ink that Lady Galadriel had written.  
  
"Beware what seems right and what may seem real. Beware what is dark and what gives yourself fear. Trust those with pure hearts Elanor O'Neill, and things shall go well. Good luck."  
  
Wow, this woman was creepy.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for the delay AND that this is far longer than other chapters AND that this kind of became rushed towards the end. But it's been posted now, and I hope you all like it! It took me quiet a while to get this all figured out! Enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated! 


	16. Traveling Down the Anduin

Disclaimer: I swear, if I have to type this out one more time, I'm gonna rip a chickens head off!  
  
Oh how I love you all! And I went back and reread my notes and outline so I knew where I was going with this chapter. So all is well. I have become busy with school and all, so I may not get a chance to post so often! Trust me, I don't like keeping you waiting! But I have a lot of fanfic reading to do, because I haven't read some of your chapters yet or commented, so I have to work on that too! But enjoy this chapter, there's nothing awfully special, just a river trip between Caitlin and Elli. And into the minds of a THIRD character! Read to find out what I'm talking about. Go NOW!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Caitlin was singing.  
  
"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream!" Her "stream" came out sounding awfully squeaky, on account that she couldn't sing for peanuts. Even Legolas would shoot her an evil glare, trying to tell her to hush with his eyes. She was looking down at the water, or up at the sky. Both of which proved she shouldn't have been allowed to steer a boat.  
  
I sat at the bottom, holding on to the sides to try and keep myself steady. Caitlin was in front of Boromir's boat, which carried Merry and Pippin. Aragorn had the lead, with Frodo and Sam in his boat. And Legolas and Gimli were in front of us.  
  
"Dear lady," Legolas shouted back. He had stopped rowing a moment, for the water was much calmer here. "Caitlin, you will attract every orc within miles! Kindly stop that . . . that racket, will you?"  
  
Caitlin slowed her movements. She looked shocked, and very hurt that he had spoken to her like that and basically told her to shut-up. She could only nod.  
  
With that taken care of, we all went back to the task of paddling down the river.  
  
A few hours passed, as I dozed in and out of naps. Caitlin told me we had stopped once and pulled the boats ashore so that Aragorn could get a bearing of the land and everyone could stretch their legs. Mine were in knots, but of course Caitlin didn't wake me up so I could walk on them. She was probably too busy ogling the elf.  
  
Don't get me wrong; I know she'd kick me if she heard I said that! But it striked me as unusual. She despised this poor elf guy, and then refused to admit she was crushing on him! She was driving me nuts. Really she was. I was tempted to tell Legolas myself that Caitlin had the hots for him. But I couldn't do it now because we were all floating south in elven boats. And he wasn't in my boat.  
  
Only Caitlin was with me. At least she'd stopped singing for now.  
  
"Aren't your arms getting tired yet?"  
  
She finished humming the verse she was on. "No, actually they're not. I feel fine!"  
  
I gave her an odd look. "You must be gaining more elven characteristics. It's the only explanation." I turned back to the stern of the boat.  
  
"You said it would just be ears!" She whined. I smiled at her childish manner, but didn't turn around.  
  
"I remember when we first got here and you were so mad that you had become an elf. And you still seem so upset about it. Come on Caitlin," I mocked, lowering my voice. "Who knows? Maybe you'll really become an elf and live immortally with Legolas in Middle-earth the rest of your life!"  
  
"Ya know, if I wasn't busy paddling, I'd hit you over the head with this oar," she remarked quite calmly.  
  
I turned around to look at her. She was paddling on the right side now, switching every few strokes. Her wind was blowing her hair behind her, and the red tint in it was glowing fiercely in the afternoon sun. I could make out her elven ears, the tips pointed and delicate. She was scaring me. Maybe I'd remain a hobbit forever! Caitlin seemed to be gaining more and more of the elf ways. I really had a lot to worry about!  
  
Evening was approaching and I could only make out the ripples of water as we paddled. Aragorn was leading his boat more inland towards the shore for the night. We all followed and then gladly secured the boats, grateful to walk on solid land again. Or at least I was!  
  
"Careful there!" Caitlin joked, helping me and my sea legs out of the boat. "You got used to a rocking boat, now you have to let your legs get used to unmoving land again. Careful now, don't fall over!"  
  
I gave her a terribly evil eye. She didn't notice.  
  
"Sit here. Get used to solid land for a bit, then you can do a little walking. Stay!" she commanded, treating me like a stupid puppy. My god was she becoming annoying!  
  
I pretended to pant as she turned her back on me and went to help Sam start a cooking fire. Legolas was conversing with Aragorn, and the hobbits were chatting away happily. I noticed Gimli watching over them, his axe in hand. Boromir was trying to listen in on Aragorn and Legolas' conversation.  
  
The ground was cold, I can tell you that much. Caitlin didn't bother to come back and offer her hobbit lass a blanket. So I curled up into a ball and lay on the ground. Covering myself with my cloak. I looked up at the stars for a while, caught in the enchantment. They never looked like that back home! They were bright silver, and twinkling ones, and some that were so bright I wondered why I never noticed them back home. 'That's because this an entirely different home than back home, you dork!' Oh, right.  
  
I was just starting to forget my chill, when Caitlin came over and offered me food. I sat up, and took it gladly, grateful that she hadn't forgotten me. But she wandered off again before I had a change to ask her if I could borrow a blanket from her.  
  
What the heck was with her lately? She'd seemed so happy and carefree and even a tad forgetful ever since we left Lothlorien. I guess she thought that since she'd escaped from Galadriel's mind talk, she had nothing to worry about anymore. No one going into her head and revealing that she was secretly dying to be with Legolas. Caitlin seemed to have forgotten me, and the fact that I'd bug her an eternity over this one. Especially if she didn't admit it!  
  
I finished the little bit of food I'd been given and lay back down on the freezing earth to sleep. I didn't look at the stars this time. Instead I lay on my left side, facing the river, although I could only hear it, not see it. I heard the soft rush of the water, and the lapping of waves. The water had been a lot calmer here, which is the whole reason we stopped here. I stared listening to those sounds as I drifted off into slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke to find Merry on my right and Pippin to my left. I could just make out the outlines of their curly topped heads. I was facing the sky now, which was gray with the early morning light. I looked over at Pippin, his breathing deep and heavy still. He was sound asleep still. I watched as he rubbed his nose, red from the cold night. I smiled at him, wondering if him and Merry had come over to me in the night so we could all stay warm.  
  
I then turned to look at Merry, but found him looking at me! I jumped back a little bit, somewhat surprised to find him awake and staring intently at me.  
  
He smiled at me shock. "Good morning Elli," he whispered softly.  
  
I smiled back. "Good morning Merry. You scared me, don't do that to me!" He laughed a little. I gave me a questioning look. "When did you and Pippin come sleep next to me?"  
  
"It wasn't long after you'd fallen asleep. You looked cold, and we were cold, so we cuddled next to you as everyone else was preparing for sleep."  
  
"I was cold, thank you." I lay my head back on the ground, wrapping my cloak more securely around me. "Caitlin seems to have forgotten all about me. She seems preoccupied up in that stupid head of hers. Her mind's gone, away in thought. She hums tunes, and her attitudes so carefree, and she doesn't seem to notice much of anything going on around her. Silly elf she's turning out to be."  
  
Merry looked at me, his features thoughtful. He stared at me a few moments before he finally spoke. "She must be really happy inside then, for I can't think of any other reason why she'd be so cheerful."  
  
"But her cheerfulness is annoying!" I whined, causing a snicker from Merry. It also happened to wake up Pippin.  
  
"What is with you people, can't you allow an innocent hobbit to sleep a few hours more?" I turned to look at him, his eyes half closed and his hair a ruffled mess.  
  
"Sorry Pippin, we didn't mean to wake up," I apologized, lowering my voice a bit. "I'd tell you to go back to sleep, but I bet the next person to wake you up would be Aragorn in a little while. He's probably going to wanna be rowing down the river by the time the sun is up and shining bright."  
  
Pippin only grumbled. He finally sat up and wandered over to the river to wash himself up. Merry and I watched him a bit. I sat up, wrapping myself deeper into the elven cloak, if that was even possible anymore. More people had started to wake up, including Sam, who was in the process of stirring up the ashes of the fire. Caitlin was still sound asleep, and I rolled my eyes when I realized she was sleeping next to Legolas.  
  
"I'm gonna go help Sam," I said to Merry. I stood up quickly, not giving him any more of an explanation or the chance to question things further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you quit humming!?" I shrieked at Caitlin. We were once again rowing down the stream. It was mid-afternoon by now. We hadn't stopped since we departed earlier this morning, and Caitlin was driving me crazy. She was so giddy and upbeat, that I wanted to kill her! I didn't want to fathom what reasons she could be so upbeat. This girl was showing horrible signs of love sickness, but she refused to come out of denial.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Caitlin Charlotte Bing! Can it you halfwit, and I mean NOW!" I was so sick of her."  
  
"Jeez, chill, will you little one? I'm nice and happy and you seem to have woken up on the wrong side of the ground this morning."  
  
"Not funny," I grumbled.  
  
"Just sit still and enjoy the trip."  
  
"How can I enjoy it when you're so upbeat and there's no explanation to your un-rational emotions! Caitlin," I growled, lowering my voice because Aragorn was shooting me an evil eye, "you are entirely sick with love for the only other elf on this expedition and you are in such freaking denial about it. Face facts or suffer my hobbit sized wrath!"  
  
She slowed her rowing movements for a split second. "I am not in love with Legolas. Don't say such foolish dribble."  
  
"You're only saying that because Galadriel isn't around to dwell into your head and reveal the truth to you. So I'll do her job. You love him. Admit it. Admit it or I'll tell him myself, you stuck up elfin brat."  
  
"Do you wish to be dinner for some orcs, or what?"  
  
"It's better than suffering your stupidity."  
  
Caitlin just kept rowing. I turned back to stern. We said nothing for the rest of the trip.  
  
MERRY'S POV  
  
I looked in front of me at the two ladies arguing. Their screaming could clearly be heard, and it was hard to not be amused by their foolish follying.  
  
"Why do you suppose they are at each others throat?" Pippin asked me. He was sitting behind me and watching the girls argue too. Boromir was behind the both of us, rowing away, yet watching with us.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure myself. I only know what Elli said, for she only remarked on how carefree and cheerful Caitlin's been. But I do not see how that's a problem, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't see anything wrong with it at all."  
  
We stayed silent, listening to them argue a bit longer. Elli had said more about Caitlin's behavior, but I think she was just jealous. Caitlin had despised this world from the start. I remember when we first encountered them, and how dreadful Caitlin's grumbling was. Elli seemed thrilled about being here. But what had happened during that time to make them want to rip out each other's throats? Caitlin seemed to have had a change of heart, that was almost certain. But what had caused Elli to become so easily angered?  
  
I watched as the air grew very tense around the two of them. They'd stopped talking, but that didn't mean things were going smoothly in their boat. Aragorn and Legolas' boats seemed unconcerned about what had happened to the girls. Pippin and I looked at each other. He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you 'pose got into them?" he asked quietly.  
  
Boromir acknowledged that question. "Just some hearty female bickering, that's all. They'll both be over it in a few days time, no doubt."  
  
Pippin seemed unmoved. "Elli seems really bothered by Caitlin's newfound cheerfulness. But why is Caitlin so happy? And why does it annoy Elli like so?"  
  
I didn't answer Pippin, for I chose to ponder those questions in my own head.  
  
Even though their backs were to us, I could see Caitlin's carefree movements had grown more forced. Elli's shoulders were sharp, as if she were ready to spring on something. I felt for Elli, even thought I hadn't a clue why she was so angry with Caitlin. There was no reasonable logic behind any of it. Caitlin had just out of nowhere had a complete chance of heart, while Elli was somewhat angry at this reaction out of Caitlin? No, no, that was no good at all. I gave up trying to figure it out. Instead I let my mind wander a bit, thinking about Elli and how nice she'd been out last night in the elven refuge Lothlorien. It was sweet of her to let me sleep in her bed, for I'd of gotten lost trying to find my own room that late. What a gentle lass she was. And yet. . . was I falling for a lass that wasn't from Middle-earth? A lass that was originally a human, and not born of hobbits? If so, how had this happened? And did I want to stop these feelings?  
  
What's a hobbit lad to do?  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I would never admit that I was crushing so badly over Legolas. Over my dead body. Or preferably Elli's.  
  
Who did she think she was, yelling at me like that? The nerve! I had been trying to forget all those feelings ever since we'd left Lorien and I'd escaped Lady Galadriel and her freaky dinky mind talk. So what if I was abundantly happy and joyous and seemingly thrilled? I was entitled! Really, I was.  
  
Elli had no right in spoiling my fun. If I kept telling myself that I didn't like Legolas, than in the end I wouldn't like him anymore. I wouldn't look into his gorgeous blue eyes and feel his gaze see right into me. I wouldn't feel shivers at his touch. I wouldn't feel that I had fallen in love with an elf from Middle-earth that every girl in my world wanted to get their manicured nails on.  
  
Who the hell was I kidding? I wanted him.  
  
(A/N: So. . . You got inside Merry's head at least! A lot of you wanted inside Legolas' head, but I hate to disappoint you in saying that that isn't going to happen anytime soon. At least I got Caitlin out of denial for a split moment! Be happy with what I give you! Now review, and tell me your gorgeous opinions! Pretty, pretty please! I'll give you cookies! *starts throwing cookies in the air* Catch 'em if you plan on reviewing!  
  
P.S. My next chapter (and also reviews on your stories!) will take me awhile. Homework has decided to bombard me lately, so please no hates us! *twitches a moment* Ok. That's it. Reviews please! 


	17. Amon Hen

Disclaimer: I own only Elli and Caitlin. All other characters are property of JRR Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Well here it is folks! This is probably the biggest, longest, and most important chapter that I've written yet! You probably guessed since the last chapter was them sailing down the Anduin. And boy was this difficult to write! I had such expectations for this chapter and this basically sets the scheme for the rest of the tale and events to come. Anyway. . .  
  
Welcome to Amon Hen, where uruk-hai, mischief and big surprises are in store! This is the chapter where you find out where everyone's going, who's going to die (i.e. does Boromir live or die, hmm?) and where your wonderful author decides to stick in a little bit of romance. Although unfortunately, you're STILL not getting inside Legolas' head, sorry to my poor reviews who want that so badly. But this chapter is good enough that you can wait for such things!  
  
So anyway, read on precious people, and engage in the most important chapter in "Dropped into Middle Earth."  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Amon Hen.  
  
We'd been wondering the whole time what would happen when we got here. Now, finally, we pulled the boats further onto shore and looked around somewhat fearfully. What was going to happen now? Who was going where after the battle? Would there even be a battle? Was anyone really going to die?  
  
I glanced at Boromir. Would he get to see his homeland again? Preferably alive and not sailing in an elven boat? I didn't know anymore. Something told me there would be a battle, probably bigger that the original if that's even possible, so I worried. I worried a lot.  
  
Caitlin and I stood on the shore next to one another. I looked up at her, and then she cast her gaze down on me. We had come to an agreement about things, so the rest of the Anduin trip had been better. I agreed I'd leave her alone about her feelings for Legolas and she agreed that we wouldn't get separated. I didn't want to be apart from the only other female on the trip.  
  
We started a fire and settled about, for Aragorn kept saying that we'd leave at nightfall. It was fairly early yet, so we had most of the day to lounge around on the shores. Sort of. Everyone was sitting around the fire, looking around as if waiting for something to happen. Aragorn gave Frodo a look, and then he nodded. Frodo nodded back, then stood up and walked into the woods.  
  
Caitlin leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Where's Frodo going?" I glanced at her.  
  
"To think. He has to choose in the book whether to continue to Gondor or to head to Mordor alone. That's what he's gone to do now. Aragorn knows, which is why they said nothing about it to the rest of us. But keep an eye on Boromir anyway. He still might think about following Frodo. Some things may have changed, but other things have not."  
  
Caitlin nodded in agreement. We didn't say anything else. I sat on the sand, giving Caitlin the log of drift wood to sit upon. I picked up a small twig and made designs in the sand.  
  
I glanced over to where Boromir sat. Caitlin noticed my cautious stares. "I'll keep an eye on him, if you'd like. You can go help get firewood. Help Pippin and Merry with their tasks."  
  
I smiled at her thoughtfulness and said nothing more. I stood up and followed the two hobbit lads into the covering of trees. The three of us headed deep into the woods, until we could no longer hear the sounds of the group anymore. Then we searched the ground for whatever a halfling could carry. I grabbed twigs, and some bigger branches, which I slung over my shoulder like a flag. They bounced and swayed whenever I walked. This amused the hobbits as well as myself.  
  
When we had bundles that we're big enough for us to carry without falling over, we headed back to the group. I lay my pile near the fire, and then looked up to check on Boromir.  
  
He was gone.  
  
I looked over at Caitlin, only to see her eyeing Legolas. I rolled my eyes, careful not to make a scene in front of the hobbit lads. So instead of storming up to her, I casually walked over, sat down next to her and yanked at her elven ear.  
  
"Where art thou Boromir?" I hissed in her ear. "How can I not mention your love for Legolas when you're once again ogling him!"  
  
"Ow. . . I'm not! Uhh, wait, what? Oh! Umm. . ." She tore her gaze from Legolas and looked over to where Boromir was supposed to be. That's when she finally noticed that he was gone. "Whoa, wait! Where'd he go?" she asked loudly.  
  
"Caitlin. . ." I hissed again, forgetting to say it into her ear. I didn't let that pointy piece of flesh go though.  
  
"Where is who, Caitlin?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Boromir! He's gone!" Everyone else suddenly turned and noticed this dilemma too. Aragorn was the only one to glance at the way Frodo had taken into the wood. None of us jumped up in mild confusion or anything. Except me. I got up from where I sat next to Caitlin and ran off in the direction Aragorn had gazed in.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I deserved the ear pull, I admit it. I wasn't doing the job Elli assigned and so she yanked my points off. Fine. But geez did she have to hurt me that much!  
  
I watched with amazement as Elli ran after Frodo. She was brave, that little thing. I was beginning to think she had plans for the way this story would turn out. There she was running after Boromir, trying to save Frodo's butt. Maybe she wanted Boromir to live, so she tried to save him from harming Frodo. Did she think that would keep him from dying?  
  
Aragorn was about to get up and go after her, when Legolas bounded over to him silent and as quick as ever.  
  
"Something evil draws near to us. Go quickly Aragorn, fetch Elli and Frodo. Caitlin," he said, turning to look at me. "Come with me to find Boromir. I do not think he went after Frodo. Hurry!" And with that he turned and ran into the forest. I jumped up from the ground and followed after him as quick as I could, not going nearly as fast though. I scurried past tress, trying to keep up with him, dodging branches and bushes and tree trunks. I nearly ran over a squirrel but it whizzed past my feet before I could step on his bushy tail.  
  
He started to slow down and then he stopped. I paused as well, standing next to him and surveying the area. It was greener here, but less dense with trees. Sunlight was everywhere, spotlights of it dotting the areas and falling from the canopy above. I heard foot falls way off to our left and the cries of Aragorn to Gimli and the other hobbits. I heard heavy marching off to our right, along with grunts and growls. I looked over at Legolas, puzzled. And then I remembered the ending of the movie.  
  
"Legolas? What s that?" I asked him. He was erect, poised, his face etched with fear and concentration on the noises. He didn't look at me when he spoke, although my gaze was glued to him. His eyes remained steady as he listened to the noises and answered me.  
  
"A battle is about to begin."  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Boromir!" I called out. I ran blindly into the woods, looking for a hobbit and a warrior and having no clue in what way they went. "Why in the world did I bolt into the woods without thinking?" I asked myself.  
  
I scolded myself further once I'd stopped running to catch my breath and get my bearings. I placed my hands on my knees and took in deep breaths. I heard running all around me, and then lots and lots of yelling.  
  
"Oh damn! I had hoped it wouldn't be this bad." I stared running again, forgetting for a few fleeting moments that I was winded. I ran to where I heard battles, worrying that this would be worse than how it was supposed to be turning out. 'Oh please, oh please, oh please don't let all of us come out dead!' I silently prayed.  
  
I ran up a small hill that to a normal person wouldn't have been any trouble. I paused when I reached the top and looked down into a valley below filled with spruce trees and battle scenes. Aragorn's sword was slicing through an uruk-hai head, and Gimli's axe was doing the same to one of the beast's arms. I didn't see any hobbits or Boromir, but suddenly from my right Legolas came running, with Caitlin not far behind. Legolas was firing arrows in the blink of an eye while Caitlin pulled a small sword from her belt and ran to beat the crud out of these dudes.  
  
"Caitlin!" I yelled. She paused a moment after slicing through an uruk- hai and then looked up to where I was. "I'm going to look for the hobbits and Boromir! Keep these creeps at bay!"  
  
She nodded with understanding and then returned to fighting. I stayed and watched a moment longer and then I turned and ran. Back down the slope I ran and headed to where I thought the shoreline was. I heard more yells and uruk-hai grunts to my right. These guys were everywhere! How many could there possibly be? I didn't stop to turn around and find out. I had to make sure Merry and Pippin weren't going to get kidnapped. I had to make sure Frodo got back to the elven boats and that Sam followed him. I had to make sure Boromir lived.  
  
I suddenly saw a battle up ahead. A rock whizzed passed my head, and I ducked just in time for the next one. I knew then that Merry and Pippin were nearby. I ran has fast as I could now, hopeful that Boromir didn't have arrows sticking out of his chest yet. I knew I couldn't guarantee Merry and Pippin's safety, and if anything I knew I'd probably get kidnapped with them. I wanted Boromir to live though. And I wanted Sam and Frodo to make it safely out of Amon Hen and into Emyn Muil.  
  
A flying stone hit me in the shoulder. "Stop throwing rocks a moment, will you!" I yelled out.  
  
"Sorry Elli!" Pippin called. "We didn't know you were here. Quick! Pick up a rock and hurl it that way!" I looked up to see where he was pointing and nodded. Leaning down to grab some stones, I saw Boromir out of the corner of my eye. I paused, looking at him and realizing he was fine for right now. His horn still hung from his belt, and I waited for the moment when he'd blow it.  
  
Picking up some stones, I hurled them in the direction Pippin had pointed in. I saw that the uruk-hai wore far too much armor for my liking, and that there was nowhere good to hit them in. The head would only slow them down a bit and maybe hurl their footsteps back a moment. This was useless.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Head south! Some of the others are fighting that way, you'll have more protection!"  
  
"But what about you?" Merry asked.  
  
"I'm going to follow you as soon as I can get Boromir's attention. Go now!"  
  
I turned back to Boromir, watching him slice through orc after orc. Their black blood stained the ground, and his broad sword was sticky with it as well. I saw rocks keep whizzing past my head, but when I turned around I saw Merry and Pippin running away finally.  
  
"You again!" I heard something grunt. "You sleazy little halfling you! If I wasn't under orders I'd ring your filthy neck! Come here!"  
  
I flung my head back around to where Boromir was fighting only to see a huge uruk-hai barreling towards me. I shrieked and backed up as quickly as I could. I fell to the ground just in time, for the big lug walked right over my hunched up little body. It was one of the ones that had kidnapped me before Moria.  
  
"Boromir!" I screamed. "Head south now! Everyone else is there and they can use your help! Hurry!" I jumped up from the ground and started running, with Boromir hot on my heels. As I looked ahead, I noticed that Merry and Pippin hadn't gotten too far. They were walking nonchalantly, without a care in the world.  
  
They must have heard Boromir and me running up behind them, for they stopped and turned around. Their eyes were wide and frightened.  
  
"Keep running! Don't stop! You have to stay away from the uruk-hai!" I screamed. I passed right by them and then they turned and fled with me. Boromir passed all three of us by. I tired to grab onto his tunic so I could get a lift to the clearing, but I instead fell and landed on my face. Merry and Pippin stopped to help me up, and it was then that I realized our mistake.  
  
"You no good descendant of rats! This'll teach you to run away from me!" I looked up from my perch on the forest floor to see the big ugly uruk-hai who had kidnapped me the first time. He was wielding one of his bent swords above his head, ready to bring it down on the three of us.  
  
Before I could say anything, Merry and Pippin had jumped up and captured the guy's ankles, knocking him to the ground. But with the fall of one creep, four more came running to grab us. The three of us all got up to run, but we had forgotten which way south was. Before I could decide I felt grimy hands take hold of arms. My feet left the ground, and I was lurched over an uruk-hai's arm. Merry and Pippin were in the same predicament, and without a sound from any one of us, the uruk-hai dragged us off west and away from our friends.  
  
I tried to scream out to where I thought the others might be fighting, but the minute I made a squeak, the creep holding me clunked me on the head, and I fell into a complete darkness.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I drew my sword into his stomach were the armor wasn't protecting and kicked him down to the ground. His black blood gushed out, and I forgot his dying corpse as another smelly monster came hurling at me for the same treatment. Without any words I started killing these guys off, though not as fast as Aragorn or Legolas. Aragorn killed four uruk's with just one sweep of his sword.  
  
I hurled my sword backwards and right into the stomach of an uruk. I tisked tisked him for trying to sneak up on an elf when he had such big feet and heavy armor. I saw another uruk running towards me, and in just one sweep I'd jumped to the side and rammed my blade into him. He fell to the ground and remained motionless. There numbers were greatly decreased now, with most of them littering the ground. Everything was speckled with black uruk-hai blood. Their corpses were everywhere. There were fewer and fewer of these guys left, but as I paused to get my bearings, I noticed a lot of them making grunts and gestures and running off further into the forest.  
  
"Legolas!" I called to my left. "Where are they going? They're beginning to run away!"  
  
He turned at the sound of my voice and saw what I was talking about. Without a word he started firing at them. He brought three of them down, and quickly ran over to his quarry. Leaning down, he grabbed one by the neck and spoke to it for a moment. He pulled out the arrow from his leg, and after they had finished speaking, he stuck it straight through his forehead, killing him. He picked up the rest of his arrows and then started firing again at the other uruk's.  
  
There were fewer of them now, and of the uruk-hai left, they were already wounded. We killed the rest of them off easily enough, and then looked around at who was left.  
  
"Where's Boromir?" I asked. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked at me. We listened to the forest, hearing few sounds around us. Running feet could be heard in the far off distance, and an occasional scream or a grunt could be heard far off. Without a word, we ran off in a western direction, hopeful for our friends' lives and more uruk-hai to kill.  
  
Gimli started to fall behind, but Legolas and I kept running at full speed. Aragorn seemed to understand that these two elves weren't going to be winded as easily himself and the dwarf, and he fell back a bit, trying to match Gimli's slow strides. Further and further west we went, the grunts and noises getting louder. It was then that I realized a smaller battle was taking place. But who? Who was the uruk-hai's battling?  
  
We ran past the thick grove of trees and the noises were suddenly much louder. Behind another growth of trees there stood Boromir with about thirty uruks fighting him. In the blink of an eye Legolas was already firing. I looked back to see Aragorn and Gimli approaching, and then I ran in with blade in hand. I killed the first one I ran at by slicing off his head.  
  
Most of the uruk-hai were able to run off west, following the rest of their fellow creeps into the woodlands. Nearly twenty of them covered the earth beneath our feet right now.  
  
I looked over to Boromir and for the first time realized he carried no wounds. He was unharmed, alive, breathing, and fighting. I gazed at him in wonder, curiosity filling my brain. How could he be alive?  
  
"Did you lust for it?" I asked without thinking. I didn't even realize I had been thinking that question in my head until it came flying out of my mouth.  
  
He stared at me, as did everyone else.  
  
"The ring? No I did not lust for it," he answered.  
  
"Not even a little bit? So you didn't go after Frodo?"  
  
"I made an oath to protect him. The ring was his task, and he was to destroy it."  
  
I had nothing else to say. I was dumbfounded. It didn't seem possible or remotely likely. But I let that fact slide for now. It was then that another thought occurred to me.  
  
"Elli? The hobbits! Where are they!"  
  
Boromir bowed his head as if in shame. "They were taken by the orcs. That's why I was fighting against them here. Elli ran up to Merry, Pippin and myself and told us to head south where the rest of the Fellowship was in arms together. I ran right passed them. I left them. When I realized they were taken, I followed them, but I could not way lay them. They were kidnapped. I have failed them."  
  
"No Boromir. It was meant to happen. Merry and Pippin were kidnapped in the book. Elli was taken as well because she was trying to stop it."  
  
"How do you this?" Aragorn asked. "Do you know this tale also, as does Elli? I thought only she knew what was to happen?"  
  
"I know most of it. She know nearly all of it though. My knowledge on this whole thing is minimal. But I do know that you, Boromir, were supposed to die defending the hobbits."  
  
He looked up at me, somewhat fearful and amazed. "I was to die?"  
  
"Yes. Because you lusted for the ring from Frodo. A lot of things changed though, thanks in partly because of Elli and me."  
  
No one spoke for a moment, trying to sort out all that had happened and all that I had just said. I said nothing more, but started walking towards were we had hid the boats. They followed me, without word.  
  
Climbing over uruk blood and dead bodies, I slowly lead the saddened parade. We were quiet during the slow walk. There was nothing more to say on the matter. Things were gloomy and bleak right now, and the original truth of the way the tale was supposed to have gone was revealed. Now that they knew the way things should have gone, there was no telling anymore the way this would all end.  
  
When he finally reached the shores, I thought nothing of it when I saw three elven boats. I had forgotten that we had been given four of them from the White creepy Lady. But Legolas noticed immediately.  
  
"Where is the fourth boat? There are but three left."  
  
I glanced back at the boats, and then looked across the water. A smile crept into the corners or my mouth, and I closed my eyes as I said a prayer for their safety.  
  
"Frodo and Sam's part in the story won't change. If it does then all is doomed."  
  
"They have gone to Mordor alone?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Indeed. That was meant to happen as well. I'm glad that part won't be altered."  
  
I looked down at the ground, and thought of all that had happened. Late afternoon had settled upon us now. The sun still lit up the blue cloudless sky.  
  
"I promised Elli . . ."I whispered.  
  
"You promised her what?" Legolas asked, sitting on the sand beside me.  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't abandon her. We're the only girls on this trip, and I promised that we wouldn't get separated. We have to follow her!"  
  
Softly I began to cry, and Legolas held me as I did. The other three men stayed were they were, perched on the logs of drift wood. My sobs were quiet and soft. I felt horrible, leaving her like this. Sure, she had Merry and Pippin, but they were men, even if they were hobbits like herself. She wouldn't forget the promise that easily, I was sure. She'd hold it against me if I ever saw her alive again.  
  
Finally, Aragorn stood up and spoke. "We cannot abandon the hobbits to be tormented by the White Hand of Saruman. We will follow the three of them." He stood tall and defiant.  
  
"I shall go with you," said Boromir, standing up as well. "I won't go home and leave my task of protecting the hobbits incomplete. I am to go with the four of you. Five is enough to beat down uruk-hai army of Saruman."  
  
"If we can catch them," I mumbled.  
  
"We will catch them," remarked Aragorn. "If we hurry now. Come! They have not gotten that far vet!"  
  
I dried my eyes and jumped to my feet with Legolas' help. Following these four stout men, we were prepared to chase down the uruk-hai and recapture our friends.  
  
(A/N: You have answers! Boromir has survived Amon Hen, Elli has been kidnapped with Merry and Pippin, and Frodo and Sam have gone alone on their adventure. Now review, and tell me how well I have done in pleasing you all.) 


	18. Caitlin Hates Running

Disclaimer: you already know the routine.  
  
A/N: So? You liked the last chapter? And I STILL have complaints about you people wanting inside Legolas' head! Well let me tell you this, pretties: it may not even happen. Not anytime soon at least. So back off on your whining. The main characters are Elli and Caitlin, be happy I at least gave you a glimpse in Merry's head. Legolas' POV will come when I'm good and ready to give it to you. So leave me alone on the whole ordeal, ok?  
  
There. . . Now that THAT is out of the way! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! Boromir has survived Amon Hen! But, will he survive the whole story? Only I know. But this Boromir is nicer, and non-greedy. You people seemed to like him very much. So read on my lovies, and see what's in store for this chapter!  
  
And OH! I am terribly sorry to those whose stories I read! I am really trying to catch up on it! But I have homework, and I'm starting work on a second fanfic (which will hopefully be released early this coming year) and I'm so busy at school. So my chapters are sparse, you guys aren't getting reviews from me, and I APOLOGIZE so much; I feel so bad! I'm working on it though, don't think I hate you guys or anything. Anyway, read my story and don't kill me.  
  
And one further note: Elli's POV is not in this chapter; it is strictly Caitlin this time. Don't worry, Elli will be back next chapter. I haven't killed my beautiful little hobbit lass! I love her too much! But read on for Caitlin and be nice to her! She's going through a lot! ;)  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I had promised Elli we wouldn't get separated. And now she was lost with only Merry and Pippin for company. Well, at least I was following her, trying to get back my friend. I just hoped she didn't have plans to change this story anymore. Otherwise we were all going to be totally screwed instead of semi-screwed.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir had taken the lead sometime after we'd run into the open, rocky plains. I lagged behind with Gimli. I may have looked the part of an elf, but I still could get winded sometimes. So the two of us jogged the long distances that the Ranger, the Elf and the Gondorian had no problem light footing across. Gimli was panting somewhat, while I was just gaining cramps in my left side. It hadn't fallen off yet, so I knew I was all right for the moment.  
  
It was late morning by now. We had set out from Amon Hen in late afternoon the day before, after taking what little we could carry. I had taken both Elli's and my own pack. I had put some of her things in my pack and left hers behind. She wouldn't miss it. I did remember to take her gift from Galadriel, and added the tiny intricate box into my own bag.  
  
We had run until nightfall and the moon had already gone down. Aragorn listened to the ground and knew that they were not too far ahead, but that they had stopped as well for the night. He said by the time we caught up with them we would be tired and then they would have kept going while we stopped to catch our breath. This was safer, he reasoned. Not that any of us were arguing his point. He was the Almighty Ranger after all.  
  
I had slept as well as I could during the few hours I had, and in the morning we were given lembas and told to run. I wanted to kill these stout and hardy men, the four of them more used to this type of terrain. I had elven boots now, and could run quicker and stealthier, but they didn't stop blisters from forming.  
  
I was filthy too. I had looked down and realized for the first time that I was disgusting looking. My clothes were covered with dry uruk-hai blood, stained with mud, ripped with holes and covered with all sorts of strange colors that I could only begin to guess where they came from. I knew I could have looked worse, but still. I needed a bath, and my clothes needed to go through the rinse cycle a few hundred times.  
  
I looked at the rest of the guys, and they seemed to be in the same predicament. Except Legolas. That elf was as perfect as ever. I didn't understand how he could not have one damn stain on his travel clothes, how his hair didn't have a tangle or a knot in sight and was still beautiful and shinny. . . It made me hate elves. So prim and perfect. . . Wait, I'm one now. UGH!  
  
We ran. And we ran. And we ran so more. I didn't recognized the landscape at all, for it was still rolling hills and boulders dotting the ground. There were very few trees in sight. I was beginning to hate this. If it weren't for Elli, I would have said I'm going to Gondor with Boromir. But no, Elli just had to go and get herself kidnapped! And I, being the ever-faithful friend, had to go and follow her.  
  
It had become late afternoon. My mind had wandered so much that I had trouble understanding that we were stopping to rest our feet a bit. I plopped down to the ground, grateful to be off my feet for even a moment. Legolas crossed his legs and joined me on the ground. Aragorn lay down on his stomach, pressing his ear to the earth. I didn't want to laugh out loud, but he looked pretty funny like that. But I knew he was listening for the pounding of uruk-hai boots.  
  
"I have some water and lembas, if you care for some," Legolas said, bringing my thoughts back. I turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh, sure, I'd be happy to have some. I'm hungry. But I'm gonna be sick of this waybread pretty soon." He handed me a piece, and I shoved it in my mouth anyway, regardless of my whining. Legolas did the same, although not with so much disgust as me. I stared at him a moment, and then back at the ground. Why did I have to have feelings for him?  
  
"Caitlin?" he asked. "Are you ok?" I looked up, somewhat startled.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.  
  
"You just looked so sad. What is bothering you? I'm sure it is not all due to Elli's kidnapping. Why do you give yourself a long face, Caitlin?"  
  
"I'm just . . ." I started. But 'I'm just' what? I'm just in love with you and I can't have you? I'm just sorry that Elli was right about this, and now she's not here to say 'I told you so?' I'm just. . . I'm just insanely depressed because I'm in love with an elf I can't have.  
  
I sighed. "I'm fine, Legolas. Really, I'll be ok." I looked up at him, flashing him a small, sad smile. He smiled back a bit, still obviously worried about me. But he just placed a hand on my shoulder and kept it there a moment. I stopped breathing a moment, and then he moved it back again. I looked away from him quickly, determined to hide the conflicting emotions on my face.  
  
We left soon after, still running the long distances. My head hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There was man who had a dog and bingo was his name, oh!"  
  
Hey, I'm entitled to sing stupid songs. And I can sing on key. And I wasn't making too much noise. So the men didn't tell me to hush my trap. And so I continued to sing about the dumb dog named Bingo, clapping my hands softly and being weird.  
  
I was bored. It was nearing the end of day two, and all we'd done was run. The sun was setting ahead of us, disappearing behind the hills into a mesh of orange and flame red. The landscape looked silhouetted in black. Everything was definitely more beautiful here than it was back home. Made me think about staying for a long time to come.  
  
I'd run out of songs by the time we stopped for the night. I'd done "Bingo" well into twenty times, and my hands hurt from clapping so much. I'd also sung "Frosty the Snowman", "Mary had a Little Lamb" and a few tunes that I didn't even know the words to anymore. I was having an interesting time. I think the men were amused with me as well, for they smiled, and looked at me in complete curiosity. I couldn't blame them. I mean, here was this silly looking girl in gross traveling clothes singing songs that none of them had ever heard of before. By now they had become so accustomed to hearing "Bingo" that they were even clapping along. The words were stumping them, because I sung them so fast.  
  
"Those are songs from your world, I suppose?" Boromir asked as the fire crackled with warm orange flame.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. They're pretty stupid really."  
  
He only grunted. Now Gimli spoke up. "Humpf! We have better songs among the dwarves!" And then he broke into a song. I couldn't for the life of me understand it, and it was then that I realized it was in his people's languages. I listened anyway, caught and intrigued by the tune of the song, and finding it sad anyway.  
  
I fell asleep before it's end, lulled to sleep by the songs deep melodic sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I passed out," I mumbled when the blinding of the sun woke me up. I had turned my body around, my right arm asleep after laying on it all night. I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but it sounded that way. I was basically talking to myself. That was nothing new.  
  
"What did you say?" someone asked. "Even with my ears I could not make out what you were speaking. Something about passing out it sounded like?"  
  
I turned and found Legolas preparing a plate of food and gazing at me from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, I think I passed out last night. I don't remember a thing."  
  
"Indeed, I should agree. One minute you were intrigued by dwarf songs and the next you were lying soundless at my side. You must be rather tired as of late."  
  
Once again, I didn't know what to say, so I only nodded and mumbled thanks as he passed me the plate of food he'd just prepared. I was hungry now, after dozing off last night without some sort of meal. I wasn't even sure what I was eating; I'd become so accustomed to just shoveling food into my mouth when someone handed me a mouth. 'What a pig,' I thought to myself.  
  
After I'd cleared the plate, I handed it back to the elf and then turned to prepare my stuff for the morning run. Aragorn and Boromir were discussing things, but for once I didn't perk my ears up to listen or eavesdrop. I knew we were close to Rohan, I knew we wouldn't catch the hobbits yet, I knew the Rohan dudes would kill the uruks before we did. I was just set on running with these men and finding Elli once again.  
  
Wait? Was I sure? Dammit! I'd forgotten how much the story had changed! I slammed my fist up into my forehead and got a very concerned gaze from Legolas.  
  
"Are you ok, Caitlin?" he asked.  
  
I turned. "Yeah, fine, never better." What a lie! Would Elli still be in Fangorn? Would Elli!? Would any of the hobbits escape into Fangorn and find Treebeard and Gandalf. Would the damn wizard turn up in Fangorn as well? He had to! The history of Middle-earth depended on him! Would the Rohan horse riders kill the uruks that kidnapped the precious little hobbits? Geez, I was a wreck.  
  
I'd lost track of days now. Had we been running three days or more? Was that smoke I saw burning up ahead? Aragorn was gazing in that direction as well, but he didn't seem to see what I saw. Damn stupid elf eyes.  
  
"Legolas, is that smoke?" I asked. He could tell better than I could. Or just as well in this case.  
  
He turned to see where I was pointing and squinted his eyes ever so slightly in the morning sun. A hand held over his eyebrows helped a bit too. When he was done observing he nodded at me and told Aragorn about this. Then we started running that way towards the smoke I'd seen. The five of us were just dying to investigate.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, a tad short, but next chapter will be longer and will hopefully arrive a little sooner. Enjoy this though, it seems like a place filler, but really now, it isn't. I'm just showing you that Caitlin is crazy for the dear elfin prince ;). Please Review!) 


	19. Brutal Bullies

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Of. Tolkien's. Characters. *Sniff*  
  
A/N: Well hello there! Ooo how I love you all for your reviews. Except. . . I'm confused. I got 10 reviews on Chapter 17, and then this last chapter I didn't even get half that much. Umm. . . What happened?! Eeh, no biggie. I liked the ones I got. You people seem to have appreciated the chapter that Caitlin got all to herself. Yeah, she's definitely grown a lot since the beginning of this tale; no more snotty, bratty, immature little girl wanting to go home so badly. She's matured. And now she's crazy for the elf prince. What a basket case she is!  
  
And Elli's back! *throws confetti* You finally get to find out what happened to her! Woot! Gosh though, I had such a hard time writing this chapter! I don't know how to be cruel! Ugh.well, I won't keep you waiting. Read on lovelies!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"And stay there, you lousy-no-good-arm-biting-little-rodent. I'ma sick of yer shenanigans! That rag'll keep yer trap shut for the night, so's that ya shan't bite any more of us 'ere arms! Now, stay put ya half-pint!"  
  
I had tried yelling some curses back at him, but it came out muffled by the long piece of white cloth that had been roped into my mouth. Merry and Pippin were being held over by the warm fire on this chilly night. I, on the other hand, had bitten the grunting hog that carried me. He in turn dropped me, grabbed his aching shoulder, and gave me a good hard kick in the gut. Later he then decided that it was safer to close my mouth with a rag and carry me by the coils of rope that once again, had been wrapped around my stomach and arms.  
  
Of course, it also had to be one of the orcs who had previously caught me, so his treatment towards me was part resentment of the fact that I was familiar with escape. He loathed me for it. And so he was extra brutal and careful of me. Lovely, really.  
  
Merry had a huge bleeding scrape atop his head. Pippin had a few bruises, but they were getting royal treatment compared to me. I didn't hate them; I couldn't anyway. They seemed to pity me a bit. I could tell by the sneers they gave the uruks, and the way they twitched every time one of them touched me in painful ways. What wonderful hobbit lads. They would be even more wonderful if they could figure out how to get us out of this mess.  
  
It was the second night of our kidnapping. I had been treated horribly since the minute these creeps grabbed us from Amon Hen and ran like bats out of hell. I'd been poked, prodded, kicked, spit at, thrown around, pinched, tickled, and even licked. They wanted to find out if I was eatable. I'd had enough of this treatment, but there really was nothing I could do about it. So I just sat in the dark all alone with only the smelly rag over my mouth to keep me company.  
  
"Don't touch them halflings! They are not for eatin'! They are not to be spoiled with!" growled one of the uruks to another tinier one.  
  
He only squeaked and then backed away. I couldn't tell what they were eating, but it looked horrid and they obviously wanted something better to eat. I prayed they wouldn't lay any more tongues on me. I had no desire to be gobbled up for some uruk-hai's dinner.  
  
I felt my head start to lull to the side, an obvious sign of sleep deprivation. I couldn't fall asleep just yet though. I wanted food, it didn't matter what. And if I fell asleep, they wouldn't put any food in front of me. So I kept my eyes open, pinching the side of my thighs so as to keep my eyelids from drooping. It worked for a while, but I soon forgot. And I suffered a night without any meals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My stomach woke me up this time. Yesterday morning it had been a hard yank on my hair.  
  
I felt empty and faint from lack of food, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I could suffice to eating grass, but I doubt it tasted good. I didn't notice anything remotely tasty looking around me, and so I just scanned the scenery around me instead.  
  
Merry and Pippin were still dozing, and half dozen of the uruks were already milling around and awake. There had to be about thirty or forty of these jerks. Some of them were just huge, these big muscular beasts with crappy armor and knotty hair. Some of them were ordinary orcs out of Mordor, skinny things compared with the bulk of the creatures Saruman created.  
  
I looked away from the few uruk-hai that happened to be awake and spanned the never-ending landscape. All I saw was rolling hills and boulders. I figured we were in northern Rohan. Maybe we'd find Éomer dude and his group of horsy men. I noticed the Mountains to our right, and guessed that we were just south of the Misty Mountains. This conclusion didn't help me much, since I hadn't seen a map of middle-earth in a long time. But I assumed we were near enough to Fangorn.  
  
Would the three of us even escape into Fangorn and be taken in my Treebeard? Would we find Gandalf in Fangorn? Would Gandalf even come back? He had to! This story would end in disaster if Gandalf didn't come back! Sighing out loud, I could only hope for the best.  
  
"Hey! You! Come 'ere and quit fiddlin' wit those them ashes!"  
  
I whirled around to see Merry and Pippin prodding the remainder of last nights fire with a stick they'd found. Only their hands were tied in rope, bound in front of them. I looked down at the rope coils that wrapped around my middle. What luck those lads had.  
  
One of the uruks went over and picked up Merry and Pippin, and placed them closer to the rest of the group. It seemed they had forgotten about me for the moment. Most of the uruks were awake now with the rising of the sun. I lay on my back and stared at the cloud shapes, watching them move slowly across my view. My thoughts meandered over to what had happened to us. Not that I hadn't endlessly thought about all this; we'd had a long hike by now, and I wasn't permitted to say anything. I still had the damn dishrag in my mouth.  
  
Was Boromir alive? Was Caitlin ok? Was the story going to be horribly altered? I didn't know anymore! I should have listened to Elrond back in Rivendell, when he warned me about this. He'd mentioned all sorts of danger and mishaps and alterations, and I merely waved my hand in his face and said we'd be fine. I should have just let the Fellowship go on their merry way without us girls and not made any changes. But then Boromir would have ended up dead. And Frodo would be in pain when he returned. Not like I could change that part anymore; he was heading the other direction into Mordor. Hopefully Gollum didn't give him much trouble in my new and altered version. What was I saying? It's like I had just magically become Tolkien!  
  
"Up outta yer daydreams halfling!" someone shouted as he grabbed the ropes and hauled me off the ground. I didn't even have a moment to get my bearings straight, because in the next instant I was flying through the air, being thrown to another uruk to have carry me for the day.  
  
Once I was caught, we headed west at full speed in the morning light. Of course, my luck sucked, and after being thrown over the shoulders of the uruk-hai who carried me, I ended up hitting my head on his battle helmet and conked myself out for a few hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stay!" the brute screamed at me. That was what I heard when I woke up. It was close to evening, and the sun was somewhat low in the west before us. I was thrown off the uruks shoulders and onto the ground, quiet harshly I might add. I'd get worse treatment later, no doubt.  
  
I really didn't know where we were now. And it was getting dark now, so I couldn't try to figure it out anyway. It was coming onto our third night, and as I looked around, I noticed we were on the skirts of a forest.  
  
Wait. . . A forest?  
  
Could it be? Was that. . . Fangorn?! Oh god I hoped so! Now, if only I could get free!  
  
Merry and Pippin were once again close to the fire that was in the midst of being started. I could see the outlines of their faces in the small lick of yellow flame. They were frightened and probably worried about themselves and me. I wanted to crawl over to them, so reassure them that things would turn out ok again. I didn't have an opportunity though.  
  
"So," said one of the big burly uruks coming over to me. "We have 'ere a small halfling, aye? And what kinda trouble have ye been giving us? Biting and stomping and hitting. You grimy rascal, I'd like to ring your filthy neck!" And with that he lifted my tiny frame off the ground by grabbing me around the neck. I saw his face, and realized with some glee that it was the one I had escaped from on my first kidnapping. This guy though, he didn't look so gleeful about that scratch.  
  
I couldn't speak. He was attempting to choke me. I could see the firelight dancing in his beady black eyes, and they glowed with inner rage. His hand was bigger than my whole head. I normally would have marveled at somebody of this size, but not when they were angry and trying to kill me.  
  
"Put that down!" another uruk screamed. "They are not to be spoiled, eaten, or harmed! That is the job of the white hand!"  
  
He loosened his grip. I could still feel his knuckles on my trachea though. But I was at least able to breath now.  
  
But the brute wouldn't hear of letting me off that easily. "This 'ere descended of rats was the one who escaped before from us! This 'ere halflin' deserves every bit o' pain we be givin' her!"  
  
The uruk that was defending me suddenly yanked at my hair. "Put this hobbit down! No harm will be done to these rascals by our 'ere hands! That's the job of the White Wizard, and we won't be goin' and disobeying orders!"  
  
The first one left go of my neck. The second one held onto my hair a second longer and then threw my over to sit with Merry and Pippin. And I do mean he literally threw me over to them by my hair. I landed at their feet with a hard thud on my right shoulder, and they quickly grabbed me under the arms and hoisted my closer to them.  
  
"This nonsense of pickin' on this little halflin' lass will stop now!" The one who grabbed my hair yelled to the others. Pointing a black, gnarly finger at me. "Keep these three together, ya hear me! No more torture will be done by us," he growled throatily, giving an evil grin the three of us. I feared for my life, and wedged myself further between Merry and Pippin. The three of us were really scared now.  
  
There was no reason to be that frightened though, because a second later a long spear came hurling across the sky and landed in the back of the uruk who wanted me dead for the scratch I'd given him. He fell face first into the damp earth with a small grunt and remained dead and motionless.  
  
I whirled my head around at the heavy thundering of horse hooves, feeling the ground beneath me start to quiver and noticing that the sky was becoming alive with the sight of arrows. Shouts rang out, and some of them I didn't understand. The uruks were running mad, clueless as to what was going on around the. They appeared bewildered, frightened themselves, and I wanted to laugh at them. But Merry and Pippin had suddenly found a discarded knife upon the ground and had cut our bounds loose. They both jumped up and then each of them grabbed one of my hands and lifted me up off the ground.  
  
An arrow went whizzing past my ear and landed in the neck of one of the burly uruks. Black blood gushed forth from the lethal wound, and having no time to scream his pain, he fell lifeless to the ground. Another arrow landed near my feet in the earth, and it was then that Merry and Pippin turned and let me away.  
  
The sight around me shocked me. I tried to figure out if this was the Rohirrim, with Éomer and his trusty horsemen coming to save the day. If that was so, then us three hobbits had to hightail it into the woods of Fangorn.  
  
Which way was the forest? I though I saw it off to our left, but the hobbit lads were leading me the other way. I yanked on Merry's arm, and pointed at the trees I saw.  
  
"We have to escape into Fangorn Forest!" I screamed. "It's what is supposed to happen, and I don't intend to change this part!"  
  
Merry looked at Pippin, and then they relented, turning to the way I had pointed, and dodging arrows the aimed to kill the uruks around us. They were falling dead all around us, their black blood staining the earth. Some of them were slaughtered with swords upon their necks, and their giant heads lolled about upon the grass. Merry kicked one out of our way, and continued running towards the forest, hoping to escape the massacre upon its borders.  
  
I ducked beneath a horses belly and followed close behind Merry and Pippin. More than half the uruks were dead by now, the large group of horsemen having done their job right. The smell of their death filled the night air, their gushy black blood spilled everywhere, their tongues hanging from their newly fresh corpses. I wanted to puke, my stomach churning and my gut twisted in disgust. But I trudged on behind the hobbit lads. I forced my stomach to become an iron casing. I didn't want to look at the gory scene around me.  
  
Arrows continued there descend into the uruks muscled bodies, flying here and there through the night sky. I could see the outline of trees ahead of us. We kept running, unable to stop, not wanting to be added to the list of carcasses that littered the once green ground.  
  
I suddenly heard a shriek of anguish right behind me, and turned to find Pippin on his knees with an arrow sticking out of his arm near his elbow. Blood flowed a little from the wound, his face was twisted in pain, and his hand clutched at his wounded arm. Merry came up next to me, and we both fell to the ground beside Pippin. Pippin was crying a little from the pain, and trying to hide it. A single tear shined on his dirt stained cheek, but I hadn't the time to wipe it away. As quickly as we could, we hoisted Pippin off the ground and placed one of his arms across our shoulders. I was on his left side, and held onto his arm that had the arrow poking out of it. I didn't have the chance to attend to it now, so I just followed Merry's lead and led him away towards the borders Fangorn.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I'd seen smoke. Legolas saw it too. And Aragorn trusted the elven vision so we ran to where we saw the smoke.  
  
It wasn't a long run, because the smoke wasn't as far as I thought it was. It was just up and over many hills. Legolas and I were ahead of the others, scouting out anything our elven intelligence could make out. He was of course, uber special and could decipher a lot more than I could. I was merely a beginner.  
  
It was fairly early in the morning when we saw the pile of.. . well, the pile that was burning. I wasn't quite sure what it was. I stared a moment, silently standing beside Legolas, when he whirled his head around and looked south. I glanced at him in alarm, but then I heard what made him jump. Horse hooves. Were they the hooves of friend or enemy? They were just over the hill; I could see the dirt lightly billowing into the sky from where they ran.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli had caught up with us by now. They too looked south, and as we stared, we saw a whole parade of horsemen come barreling over the horizon. They wore armor, and some of them carried spears. Their helmets glowed in the morning sun, some gold glinting off their shields.  
  
I saw that Aragorn had placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. It made me worried then, because I had been hoping these horse dudes were just Éomer and his group of horsemen. Maybe Aragorn was just being cautious.  
  
They still rode closer, slowing the horses to a trot when they came within a good distance of us. I could make out the leader, a strong, blonde haired young guy, kinda cute too. But who knew, maybe he was crazy in this version, and he'd try to kill the five of us.  
  
God, I hope not.  
  
They were surrounding us now. I had my back to Legolas. Aragorn and the others had done the same. We weren't afraid of them, we just weren't sure if they would harm us or not. Only if we looked threatening would they aim to kill. Well, weren't we're too threatening. . . Only strange looking. It's not every day you see two elves, two men, and a fat dwarf roaming the free lands of Middle-earth!  
  
"What business do you five have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly strangers!" I glanced at the speaker to see that it was indeed Éomer. Who else would have spoken with such dignity?  
  
"We track a band of uruk-hai that have taken three of our friends captive. Two hobbit lads and a hobbit lass there were. We saw smoke, and came to see for ourselves where it came from. We mean no harm to Rohan or it's people." I turned to look at Aragorn now, wondering if that was indeed the kingliness coming out of him. I'd never heard him speak like that before!  
  
"We slaughtered the uruks last night, and burned the bodies," Éomer remarked. "That was the smoke you saw. But before I tell you that we saw no others with them, may I ask what a hobbit is?"  
  
"A small creature, only a child to your eyes. Short, curly hair; they are just little people."  
  
At this Éomer bowed his head in even more grief. "No. . . I do not remember seeing such folk as that. If they did happen to have been counted among the dead, they are burned now. I am sorry."  
  
"They cannot be dead!" I screamed, taking a step forward towards Éomer. He held onto his spear a little tighter, pointing it at me as if I were going to attack. "Elli knew this story, she would figure a way out! She would save herself and Merry and Pippin. I do not believe they are dead and burned to nothing!"  
  
"Caitlin," spoke Legolas, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "No, you would know their fate better than we. Where were they originally supposed to go?"  
  
I turned around, and it was then that I saw the woods. A questioning look came upon my face. Legolas noticed it, but said nothing. I stared ahead into the trees a moment, trying to figure out for myself if what I was looking at was Fangorn forest.  
  
"Is that Fangorn?" I asked the elf prince, not taking my eyes off the trees.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Then they are in there," I said.  
  
(A/N: Oufh! Another wonderful chapter done! Review and tell me what you think! Much love to you all!) 


	20. A Taste of Romance for Two

Disclaimer: Woot! I'm not Tolkien! And neither are you!  
  
A/N: Hello. Wow, I've written 20 chapters! I wasn't sure if I'd make it this far, and live to talk about it! Wow! Cool dude! I'm special! And yes, for some of you have asked, I do plan on spanning ALL THREE books. I'm really gonna be busy for a while, typing and story telling and trying my damn hardest to please you all! All in a days work I suppose. You love me lots, don't you faithful reviewers!  
  
And I think all of you "Legolas Admirers" will greatly appreciate this chapter ;). There's a reason for the title, although nothing flagrant actually happens. Don't be such sickos! There's just the blossoming of romance here, just a little taste. Please don't hate me for it; at least I'm give you some romance after all!  
  
Also. . . I have a second work in progress right now, so that is also taking my time away from this. I have two chapters completed on the other tale, and I'll hopefully have the beginning of it posted in early January 2004, if I have a lot of it done by then. So keep an eye out for that, but I'll probably be informing you regularly, so there's no point, heh.  
  
Anyway, I won't keep you waiting. Here's the twentieth chapter. And it picks up right where we left off! Enjoy!  
  
Oh! One more thing! Aquitaineq asked for more Éomer, and so I tried to incorporated more Éomer into the chapter. ;) You love me lots! Hope you enjoy it! *Muahs*  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"In there?" asked Legolas, sounding somewhat shocked. "Why would they flee into such a place? It is madness, and it is old in there. Few have returned to tell their tale." He seemed to be nervous about this thought, as he played with a strand of his long golden hair. "Caitlin, are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure," I answered, hoping it would please him this time. "She may have wanted to change parts of this story, but she wouldn't change this part. Too much happens here that can't be altered."  
  
"I have no doubt there," he continued. "But the other two hobbits would not have wanted to go in there unless they were in grave danger."  
  
"I believe they were in danger," remarked Aragorn. He had been searching the ground, looking all over for any clues to their whereabouts. Legolas quickly ran over to stand next to him, and looked to the spot where Aragorn was pointing. I walked over too, and placed myself next to Boromir. I stood over Legolas, who was crouched on the ground, peering closely at something.  
  
"That is blood," Aragorn remarked, pointing to a small crimson color upon a patch of grass. "Right here, you see it? The uruks blood is black. There is not a lot of it, but it must have come from one of the hobbits." He stood up then, as did Legolas, and the two of them turned to Éomer.  
  
Éomer dropped from atop his horse, landing gracefully upon his feet. He stood there, holding the reins of his horse, glancing sadly at us. None of us moved for a moment.  
  
"I am sorry for your friends," he said. "I cannot help but feel I owe you a great debt."  
  
"There is no need to be sorry," spoke Legolas, stepping over to him and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done. We cannot go back and change the past."  
  
"I know. Yet in times of such uncertainty and danger, it would be wise for the innocent to keep eyes on those just like them. I feel as if I have done you a great wrong."  
  
"You have not done wrong. If anything, you may have saved them if they managed to escape."  
  
Legolas took his hand off of Éomer's shoulder and the two smiled, although their smiles were saddened. Aragorn stepped forth as well. The young and noble horseman spoke up again. "My men and I will take leave of you now. I will leave you with three of our horses though. It is the least I can do after what has happened to your party. May you serve them just as well as their former masters did."  
  
He climbed back onto his own horse. Once he was settled, he gave a whistle and three horses came trotting over. A grayish-white one, a dark chestnut one, and a light sandy colored one there was. Aragorn stepped forward and took the reins of all three, and at last gave a nod to Éomer. And with that the horseman and his men turned and rode off. Éomer gave a yell of something that I didn't quiet understand, and then they were gone over the horizon.  
  
I hadn't moved from where I stood. I turned my gaze back to the blood on the ground. Any one of them could have been wounded. That was probably it, nothing more. There was no reason to make a big deal about a spot of blood upon the earth. The three of them were fine, if not for a scratch upon an arm or something. But still, there could be bigger bloodstains elsewhere upon the earth, or maybe beneath the burning pile of uruk carcasses.  
  
I meandered away from the pile, away from the group. I didn't get very far, when Legolas gave a cry to me that I didn't answer. He ran over to me, but he was too late. I had fallen to my knees in a high patch of grass, tears streaming my face. Where was Elli? She had to be alive! I sat there, my knees tucked under my sobbing body, when Legolas knelt behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I cried harder, knowing he was there and Elli was right.  
  
Then something hit me. I remembered Galadriel's mirror, and the images I had seen. In one of those scenes Legolas had placed a hand upon my shoulder, in a silent manner of comfort. But what did that mean? Did he care? Did he feel my pain? It figures that Elli would have been able to decipher all this, and she was lost from me!  
  
I lunged upwards suddenly, jumping to my feet and knocking Legolas' hand from my shoulder. He got to his feet as well, wondering what had upset me so. He didn't speak for a moment, he just watched me carefully.  
  
"The mirror. . . the images in Galadriel's mirror! Elli. . . she has to be ok! She can't be dead! The gravestone. . . is she. . . dead? She can't be!" I started running around, turning my head from side to side and calling out her name. Elli? Where was she? She had to be alive!  
  
"Caitlin, be still. Calm yourself, young one," Legolas urged, his voice soothing. Tears were running freely down my face. I didn't know where she was. I was only guessing that she had made it into Fangorn. She had to be in there, where else would she be? If Elli wasn't in Fangorn, then I was really at an udder and complete loss.  
  
I allowed Legolas to hug me. Feeling his beating heart in my ear soothed me, as he put my head to his chest and smoothed my hair back from my face. He whispered softly in elvish, as Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli stood staring at the ground with their hands folded in front of them. They looked as if they were saying a prayer. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the image of them. Legolas seemed to know what I was doing, and softly turned my head the other way.  
  
I leaned heavily into him, his arms holding me as I cried out my exhaustion, my worry, my anguish and my fear. Here I was in a place I didn't know and had never liked, with four strange men, one of whom I happened to be falling for, and Elli had decided to get kidnapped my some huge burly looking monsters things. I just let it all out as the elf prince held me, still whispering elven phrases into the tips of my own pointy ears. I didn't understand what he was saying, and he knew it; his words were just meant to calm my aching mind and drive the madness away from my head for a short while. I felt so tired after the tears had begun to subside, and so we decided to rest awhile.  
  
We all sat upon the ground in the form of as circle. Legolas pulled me into his lap, where I lay my head on his chest and feel into a soundless sleep.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Pippin, are you still doing ok?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, quit worrying. It is but a slight wound. The arrow came out easy enough."  
  
"I know, but the tip of the arrow may have been poisoned, regardless that it came out. And I'm not sure if washing it out with water will do the trick. Just please, tell me immediately if you start to feel funny," I urged. He waved a hand at me, but nodded with a smile upon his face.  
  
We had run for some time deep into Fangorn, following the trickling stream that wound its way through. It was really late, or in true terms, really early in the morning. The moon had already gone down for the night and the sun would be rising in a few short hours. Not that we could see it under such a dense canopy. I didn't know what was to happen now that we were in here. When would we found Gandalf, or even Treebeard for that matter. I didn't know! Heck, I didn't even know if it was a smart idea coming in here! But here we were, and we couldn't turn back now.  
  
I'd forgotten which way was out, anyway.  
  
"Hey Pippin," I called to him. "Go to sleep."  
  
He sat up a bit. "Why don't all three of us get some shut eye? I could use the company over here."  
  
"Merry's on watch and I'm not tired," I reasoned with him.  
  
He gave a long, tired yawn. "Fine. I'll just curl up over here under my cloak and sleep without you both. Don't miss me too much." I watched as he lay upon some large ferns and made himself comfortable. After awhile he had stopped moving around, and I assumed he was in the beginnings of sleep.  
  
"Well," Merry started. "What happens now?"  
  
"What makes you think I know? So much has changed its impossible to pick and choose what will and won't happen."  
  
"Well. . . have things gone slightly according to plan, or no?"  
  
I sighed. "Not really." I thought about that a little more. "Actually. . . things have gone alright, except for some cases such as this. I'm not in the story, so everything that happens to Caitlin and myself makes me worry. I haven't a clue what could happen to us, because I'm not even in the original tale! So if anything happens to the two of us, I'm not sure how it'll end up! And that, above all else, scares me."  
  
Wow, that was a load of my back.  
  
Merry gave a soft laugh, humored at the way I had just freaked out. He moved over to sit right next to me, and placed an arm across my shoulder. "You poor thing! There's no need for a hobbit lass such as yourself to get yourself all worked up over something you practically have no control over! I think you should sleep too. Come on, go crawl up next to Pippin and rest. You are the one who really needs it."  
  
I lay my head on his shoulder, a smile on my face. This hobbit was just too cute! Here he was worried sick about me. I'd be fine, really.  
  
I didn't move. I just stayed where I was with Merry's arm protectively around me, resting on my shoulders with my head leaning into him. I figured I'd end up dozing off in this position. I was so comfortable like this, so protected. Merry really was a sweet hobbit. I had no reason not to trust him. And so I decided to fall asleep where I was in this position, and I almost did, but Merry suddenly moved his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Were you going to sleep? I can move back if you want."  
  
"No, no," I replied, my eyes half shut and my voice soft. "I'll just go lay next to Pippin."  
  
"You were beginnin' to fall asleep, huh? I am sorry. But yes, you go lay next to Pippin and sleep there. That's a good girl," he remarked when I lay down next to him. "Now, sleep well. If you get cold, just take Pippin's cloak." And with that he unclasped his own cloak and lay it on top of me. "But I doubt you will freeze beneath your layer and my own. There, now sleep and I will wake you in the morn'. Sleep well Elli lass."  
  
I smiled at him as he walked back to sit and take watch, and then I closed my own eyes, allowing sleep to take hold of me. But it was fitful, without Merry's protective arm around me. So I tried snuggling into Pippin's back and falling asleep, but that didn't work either. So I finally got up and sauntered over to Merry.  
  
He looked up at me and gave a laughing scowl. "I told you to sleep!" he remarked.  
  
"I can't sleep," I answered, sounding rather meek. "I sleep better next to you. Would you mind if I just lay my head in your lap while you kept watch?"  
  
Merry smiled up at me. "Pippin not filling the lonely gap, ehh? Why of course you can sleep near me. Come, sit down and make yourself comfortable."  
  
So I dropped his cloak in his lap and lowered myself to the ground next to him. He laid his cloak out as a pillow for me, and I put my head upon it as Merry stroked my hair. Curling myself up, I drifted off into sleep quicker than I ever had before.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I awoke in the first rays of light by Legolas' gentle nudge.  
  
I was lying on the ground next to him, snuggled up next to his body for a bit of warmth. His arm was around me, shaking my shoulder slightly so as to wake me as softly as possible. Aragorn was also stirring out of sleep across from us. I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the soft rays of the sun that were coming over the horizon next to us. Legolas sat up, almost as if he'd been awake for hours. Damn elf-ness.  
  
Wow, if only Elli could be here to see this site. I had fallen asleep next to Legolas. I had slept with Legolas. She'd kick me for this!  
  
Apparently we were preparing to set into Fangorn, hoping that we would be able to track the three hobbits. I trusted Aragorn and Legolas mostly on this. I felt as if Gimli, Boromir and I were just tag-a-longs. I had very little elf sense and was a bundle of nerves over Elli being gone. So I really was of no use right now.  
  
As we began to wake up, Legolas handed me some lembas to eat. The wonderful way bread was sure beginning to stick in my throat. But it was all we had. So I ate it and did my best impression of liking it. Then we began our descent into Fangorn Forest. I just hoped that Elli was in there. Because if she wasn't, then I really didn't have the slightest clue where she was then! But these four seemed confident, and the farther we went in, the more clues they seemed to find. I didn't notice anything spectacular that striked me. So I just let them lead the way. I was the one who did all the hoping.  
  
Please, please, please, just let her be in one piece. Just let her be ok.  
  
(A/N: Well? How was the romance? How was the chapter? Did you like it? Tell me! Review please! Much love and cookies if you do!) 


	21. Treebeard

Disclaimer: Boo! Regular Routine! Muahahaha!  
  
A/N: Ooops! A tad delayed, is this? Sorry, I hadn't the energy to think about the story and then I tried to hurry, because I'm going on a 10 day trip real soon, so if this is crap, tell me, and I'll re-write it! I'll be gone from November 28th until December 7th, so a further update may take even longer since I won't be writing much while I'm gone. So put up with me, I'm trying! I'm also terribly sorry to all of you who love my story, I'm being a horrible author. *whimpers* And an even worse reviewer *double whimper*  
  
Oh! And all you people seem to think you know where this tale is headed! *shakes head while laughing* Uh uh! I told you, I'm screwing this up! Changes galore! Elli and Caitlin are making everything go nuts, all because they magically fell into Middle-earth! So ha, I am god! I am changing the story, so I hope you're all up for this!  
  
The last chapter was cute, huh? You all seemed pleased with the taste of romance I handed you. This chapter doesn't have much (sorry to those of you who a suckers for romance! I'll make it up to you all later!), but this chapter does have Treebeard! Lookie at the title! Damn right it has Treebeard! He makes no further appearances after this. . . at least to my knowledge. So here's the next chapter, right where we left off, as usual. *hands cookies to all my reviewers.*  
  
And the reminder: Stay tuned in early January for my next fanfic! Love to the masses! *Muahs*  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"I don't like this place," I mumbled to Legolas who was walking in front me. I picked a large vine out of my way and laid it on the ground next to me. I knew that Fangorn was a creepy place with talking trees, but hearing them creek and groan like that was just making me twitch.  
  
"They are speaking to one another," Legolas reasoned. "Do not be alarmed."  
  
I nodded, but it was still strange to here the trees "speak". I just kept my head up and plowed ahead. I didn't even know what time of day it was anymore. It could have been three in the morning and I wouldn't have realized! It didn't matter, for the thought of Elli kept me going. I worried about her, and it didn't completely have to do with the fact that she knew the story and I didn't. She definitely was the stronger out of the two of us. She was fearless and optimistic. She was also brutally honest, and had a lot more hope than I did about this trip. I needed her at my side to calm my stupid nerves. She made me feel better. . . even if she was a lot littler than me.  
  
I heard a creak right behind me, and saw Boromir eyeing a tree suspiciously. He looked like he wanted to poke it, but thought better of it, as if it might bite his fingers off.  
  
"They are living?" he suddenly asked out loud.  
  
"All trees are living. These trees here just happen to be walking, talking, moving ones," I remarked somewhat sarcastically. I didn't care how rude I sounded in my answers.  
  
Boromir only gave a disapproving scowl at my answering him in such a manner. He said nothing more for a while.  
  
I took a good look around me. There was a stream we were following that ran to our left. Aragorn said that the hobbits tracks were seen closer to the riverside, so we traced it as well. I couldn't notice a thing, but then again, Aragorn was a spiffy ranger. So I let him do the leading.  
  
Legolas was hanging around my side, seemingly afraid of leaving me all alone in the big, bad talking forest. I couldn't blame him. I had freaked out so many times in the short amount we were in here. No wonder he was afraid of leaving me! But I was better now, if not for a few little jitters here and there.  
  
Gimli gave a short snort, and looked as if we wanted to whack a tree with his axe.  
  
"Easy, Gimli," Legolas crooned. "They are harmless, they are only trees. Keep the axe lowered at your side, master dwarf."  
  
"Do not jest at me, your royal elfness. I know how to keep myself in check." And with that, the plump little dwarf lowered the axe and walked with dignity through the hot, stuffy, forest.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Feed me!" screamed Pippin.  
  
"We haven't any food!" Merry screamed back.  
  
"But I'm hungry, and we haven't eaten for days. How haven't we any food?" Pippin whined.  
  
"We just don't," argued Merry. "If we did 'ave food you'd probably have eaten it all by now!"  
  
"Hush you two!" I joined, keeping my voice fairly lower than theirs. "You know better than to start screaming in strange and possibly evil places. No shut your traps and trample on. There ain't no food and I don't when we'll find food."  
  
They mumbled apologizes under their breaths, driving their chins into their chest as they lowered their heads in slight shame. I smiled, feeling like a lousy mother. But they had to be quiet; I wasn't quiet sure what we'd find here. I had to keep hoping that Treebeard would pop up any second.  
  
We kept walking, our tiny bodies having to climb over protruding roots, or in Pippin's mind, crawl under half of them. At one point he'd gotten himself stuck, wedged beneath a fairly large root and the leafy ground. Merry and I had taken pity on him, but first we'd laughed a moment at the poor lads predicament. Then Merry grabbed his shoulders and pulled, while I pushed his legs through. Afterwards, we'd told him to never to that again. He didn't.  
  
"What was that noise?" Pippin suddenly asked.  
  
"What noise?" Merry and I asked simultaneously. The three of us stopped. I looked around for a moment. All I saw was the swaying of tree branches. It didn't bother me, until I realized that the air was stuffy, humid, and there was absolutely no breeze. So how did that branch move like that?  
  
Out of nowhere came this horrible creaking noise. All three of us jumped.  
  
"THAT noise! What was that noise?" Pippin shrieked again.  
  
We huddled closer, waving our heads around like rag dolls. The branches were still now. Nothing moved. Only the creepy sounds kept us huddling like we were. I wondered if that was Treebeard, but highly doubted it, on account that Treebeard was a nice fellow. But that could have changed as well. Who knew? I sure as heck didn't!  
  
We finally got our wits together and continued, although at a much slower pace. I became curious to know what would happen to us if Treebeard weren't about. Or if Gandalf wasn't in here, lurking and looking for us. Did we just walk into a scary wood and expect to travel through and make it out on the other side AND then find a way home? Were we crazy!? What the heck was I doing? We had run in here to avoid uruk-hai capturing, yet we might die in here if the story changed!  
  
A low, yet ground shaking sound reverberating through the forest floor. The braches swayed, sending some heavy leaves down upon our heads. Pippin gave a small shriek, and lunged at Merry and me. My eyes winded, and I looked to my right to see a few branches swaying in the rumble. I stared wide-eyed, trying to see better in the faint light of the forest. The air was thick, filled with the heaviness of the trees breath. But then I saw more leaves move, and the rumbling of the ground grew so much that Merry and Pippin hugged each other in terror and even screeched softly. Their constant "Eeep! Eeep!" didn't bother me, it was the sight of a huge tree with legs and swaying arms for branches come strolling along that got me.  
  
He was tall, with little twigs poking out of the top of what I guessed to be his head. His body didn't bend, so he wobbled from side to side when he walked, for his long, long barked legs didn't bend or curve when he walked among his fellow trees. I stood, mounted in my place with my mouth hanging open as if I was gawking at this creature.  
  
Very slowly he made his way towards the three of us, the hobbit lads on their knees facing each other, their faces turned towards this thing that walked, their arms wrapped around one another. Their eyes were wide, their voices gone, and their mouths flapping. I gazed up at this monstrosity, curious to find out if he was still a friend, or had he been altered into a foe.  
  
He amiably made it over to us, then looked down at what had appeared in front of his huge tree legs, as if we hadn't been standing there but a few minutes ago.  
  
He grumbled, a deep roaring in his tree trunk that sounded like an ancient car revving up. Then with that thunder-some boom, he spoke to us.  
  
"Grummmm. . . Who are you that wander through my woods? Are you little orcs perhaps?" he asked slowly, his deep voice resounding through the other trees to echo in out ears.  
  
I turned around and took a peek at Merry and Pippin. They didn't look like they were saying anything anytime soon. So I took a step forward and opened my mouth.  
  
"We're halflings, little Shire folk out of the north and then west of here. We are hobbits." Then I added, "and who are you?"  
  
Bold, yes. But my knees were knocking.  
  
Another grumble, but softer this time. "Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. . ."  
  
"We really are hobbits," remarked Pippin, finding his voice for once and climbing to his feet as he pulled Merry up with him. The two brushed the leaves and pine needles off of their coats and then looked up towards this mighty tree that was using common speech.  
  
"Hobbits," Merry squeaked. "That's what we are."  
  
I placed my hand of his shoulder, trying to reassure him that things would be ok for now. This tree was nice. I hoped.  
  
I let Pippin keep talking, since he had found his courage to speak up. "Hobbits are little people that dwell in the lands of the Shire. We mean no harm to anyone. We've just . . .umm, gotten' a bit lost from out companions and escaped into your forest for safety. But you look like a good lad, not mindin' just three little people in here, do you?"  
  
Another rumbling was made deep within the huge tree, and if he could have, I'm sure he would have leaned down to get a closer look at us, just to see if we meant what we said.  
  
"Not orcs, hmmm? Maybe you are right about what you say," he remarked. He seemed to be stuck trying to consider what he should do with the three of us. Then he began talking again. "Come, there is one way to be sure. Climb up into my branches little ones. We will find out if what you say is true."  
  
I looked at Pippin who looked at me. Then I looked at Merry who looked at both of us. Then I took a step forward and climbed my way up the tree's bark to sit not very comfortably upon his shoulders. Merry and Pippin followed my lead, although somewhat skeptical of course. But I had to let them know that this tree wasn't going to bite. None of these trees were going to! But they still weren't too keen on the idea of trusting this strange creature.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"These are strange tracks," remarked Aragorn.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I interjected. I stood over his shoulder, looking down at the marks he had pointed out on the ground. Legolas was leaning over my shoulder, and Gimli and Boromir were on the other side of the Ranger.  
  
"I do not know," Aragorn answered. His voice gave no sway either to it being good or bad. So I let it drop.  
  
We'd been wandering for a while now when suddenly Aragorn noticed strange things around the area we were in now. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to me, except maybe the entire forest looked creepy in my opinion, but who was I to say anything?  
  
"Aragorn, do you ear that?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked at Legolas. He seemed to be listening as well.  
  
"The only thing I hear is something familiar to a thunderstorm," I said. And I did. The noises I heard sounded like a huge and long thunderstorm way off in the distance.  
  
They both looked at me now. "You hear it as well?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Hear what? The thunderstorm? Yeah," I said  
  
"That is not a thunderstorm, I'm afraid. It is shaking the ground ever so slightly and it's rumbling is not that of the clouds. It comes from within the forest."  
  
"What?" I squeaked. Then I remembered the movie, and the sounds the trees made. And I relaxed, and prayed a million in one times in a millisecond that Elli knew what she was doing.  
  
(A/N: Kinda short, and I apologize profusely for that. And I apologize that I'll be gone for ten days and won't be able to post dilly-squat for you kindly reviewers! I hope this chapter was at least decent. I did go back and reread it for errors, and I knew it could have been better. But I hit major writers block on this chapter and had such limited time on this. And I apologize to those of you whose stories I read. I haven't had time to read or reviewer your stories, which will be even worse when I get back. Hopefully I'll have time on my trip to write the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all when I get back!) 


	22. The Return of Gandalf

Disclaimer: meh  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay! Trust me, I've been loaded down lately with all sorts of things, and with the holidays and midterms fast approaching, it's hard! And it's hard finding a moment to just sit down and type. I've also hit a tad bit of writers block. I'm really dying to get Caitlin and Elli together again, but alas, that hasn't been happening. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, considering the title and the long awaited delay on it! It's also quiet long, and full of a lot of goodies, so you should all like it. And remember that other story I'd have for you in January? Scratch that; it's been pushed back, 'cuz I haven't done an ounce of work on it. So anyway, read on lovies, and I hope to have a lot more for you soon.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"How's your arm, Pippin?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me, where I was perched atop Treebeard's shoulder. He hadn't said anything about the arrow that had pierced his arm at the attack on the uruk-hai camp, and I wanted to make sure he was doing well. "Fine," he answered. 'Tis better. Thank-you for asking Elli."  
  
"And how are you doing, lass," interjected Merry. "You were pretty beaten' up by those uruks. Are you doin' ok?"  
  
I gave a small smile. "Yes," I remarked. "I am doing better now that they're no longer torturing me. Thank you for being concerned."  
  
Merry and Pippin were clinging to Treebeards back, which wasn't hard to do with all the nooks and crevices on his bark. I had sat myself down upon his shoulders, after making myself as comfortable as possible. And I had a good view of the two of them when I looked over my right shoulder ever so slightly. Treebeard had said he'd lead us to someone who would know what we were. And he kept saying something about white. I figured it had to be Gandalf, but I wouldn't say anything to the hobbit lads about that. Why spoil their fun? And who knew if I was right or not?  
  
I took a look around as we rode high upon the mighty walkin' talkin' tree. I could see only slightly above the forest canopy, but enough to see that we were going downhill. From far away I could see a thin, black, pointy tower poking itself out of a ring of stone. Isenguard, I guessed it to be. It was just on the skirts of the forest down there, a few more miles from where the three of us hobbits had escaped into Fangorn. Small swirls of smoke arose from the ground in various places around it, where the heart of Saruman's destruction was brewing.  
  
We traveled on, feeling the cool wind blow against out travel stained faces. It was late February, going into March pretty soon. The days were still cold, but beginning to warm up for us.  
  
I ached, and I smelled. I hadn't had a bath since Lorien, and I doubt I'd get one for a long time to come. It made me wonder how Caitlin was fairing, and if she as pissed as I thought she was about her lack of bathing time. When we first got here and were dropped into the muddy marsh, she'd been furious and had nearly thrown a full-blown hissy fit. She's gotten over all that "prettiness", that was for sure. She was elven in appearance now. So did that mean she could look neat and primped all the time? I doubted it.  
  
"Where are we going Treebeard?" I suddenly decided to ask. My voice seemed to startle the silence.  
  
"To seek information. I do not know what a 'halfling' is, and therefore I must ask the White Wizard."  
  
"White Wizard?" Pippin asked quizzically. I looked down at him. He had a confused look on his face, but I kept my trap shut. I wasn't spoiling anything, because there might not be anything to spoil, although that was highly doubtful.  
  
"Yes," replied Treebeard slowly. "The White Wizard will know what to do with you."  
  
Let's hope he does. For the stories sake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stood now, my furry feet on the ground as Merry and Pippin climbed down from Treebeard's neck. The old tree had said the White Wizard was close, and therefore we should get down now instead of after we had bumped into him.  
  
I didn't see any magical white light. All I saw were trees and vines and funny looking shrubs and moss stuff. Once all three of us were settled on the ground, Treebeard said he would return to find us later. That wasn't very comforting, but I put my faith in it. All the three of us had to do now was stand there and wait.  
  
And wait we did.  
  
I didn't know what was to happen now. I guess I was expecting Gandalf to suddenly appear and all would be happy again. Merry and Pippin looked scared, as if the other evil White Wizard was going to pop up any second and kidnap them for real this time. They didn't know that Gandalf was returning. So I decided I'd look around and pretend to be scared half out of my wits too.  
  
"Look! Over there!" Pippin suddenly cried.  
  
I turned my head around and tried to see what Pippin saw. I followed his extended finger, and then I noticed it. Not too far in front of us a white form in glimmering robes and shinning light was slowly approaching us.  
  
"The White Wizard!" Merry whispered in awe. "What do we do? What will he do to us?"  
  
"Hush!" remarked Pippin. "He thinks we have the Ring! He'll kidnap us, put a spell on us! It's Saruman, and he'll try to hurt us!"  
  
I wanted to fall to the ground and die laughing. But I held my trap shut and stared at the beautiful light that came forth. Soon though, even I began to doubt that this glowing figure could be Gandalf. I was still having a hard time imagining him in rich rags and beautiful clothing. He was best known as the Grey Wizard, robed in dirty cloaks and draping skirts that dragged upon the ground. Who was this enchanted being that was walking elegantly towards us? Was that really Gandalf?  
  
Pippin and Merry were in pure awe. Their mouths hung open, their eyes were bugged out and wide, their arms hung stiffly at their sides. Again, I wanted to laugh really hard.  
  
The figure was soon before us, standing tall with a white staff, elven in design, and a white light that hid his features. He didn't speak right away, and neither did the three of us. I wanted to say something, but the only thing I could think to say was his name. And I was having trouble figuring out if this truly was Gandalf.  
  
Merry and Pippin were scared; I could see it on their faces. They really thought this was Saruman. The thought had never crossed their minds that Gandalf could come back after his fall in Moria.  
  
"Well," began Merry. "What answers have you, White Wizard?"  
  
I wowed at his newfound bravery. Was that a little hobbit that just spoke like that?  
  
The glowing form said nothing for a moment, but he did lower his staff a bit. "You're part is just beginning in this tale, young hobbit lads."  
  
"Hobbit lads?" Merry asked enunciating the 'lads.' He swung a quick look in my direction. "What about Elli?" Then as an afterthought he added, "And who are you?"  
  
"I am the White Wizard."  
  
"Saruman?" Pippin suddenly squeaked in fear, seeming quite scared of what was about to happen now that he had spoken the dreaded name.  
  
Slowly, the wizard stepped out from his sacred white light and his face was revealed to us. I smiled, grateful after all that it really was Gandalf. Merry and Pippin gave collective gasps.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White, or, Saruman as he should have been."  
  
"It's you! Gandalf, it's you! But how?"  
  
"I have come back, for my task upon Middle-earth has not been fulfilled. I am the Enemy of Sauron, and he still walks this earth. Therefore, so must I. I have come back stronger, and with more power."  
  
"Gandalf!" Merry cried, and then the two of them ran to their old wizard friend and hugged him tightly, grateful that he was back. I stood back a moment, gleeful that this had turned out all right, and that Gandalf was back to set things right again.  
  
"What did you mean by 'lads' though, Gandalf?" Merry asked again, as he pulled away from Gandalf's hug. "What's going to happen to Elli?"  
  
The two hobbits stepped back from the wizard a moment, and then Gandalf took a long look at me. He stayed silent a moment, trying to figure out how to word his answer. "She has not decided on her next course of action," he finally stated.  
  
Now it was time for all three of them to stare at me. Pippin looked confused by this statement. But Merry looked quite shocked.  
  
"You're not going to stay with Pippin and I? You plan on leaving us?"  
  
"Merry," I began. "I need to find Caitlin again. I made her promise we'd stay together. And I don't know how long she'll last with just men. She needs me. And I need her."  
  
"But why would you leave us? Take us with you!"  
  
"No, I can't. You have your own part to fulfill in this forest before we may meet again. I won't promise we'll meet. So much has changed already. But you and Pippin, you are going to stay with the Ents, and awaken them. Help Treebeard to wake up Fangorn Forest!"  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"The air is so close in here!" Gimli stated quite loudly.  
  
"The forest is old, my friend," Legolas replied. "The trees are speaking to one another. Can you hear it?"  
  
"Yes," he grumbled. "I can hear them. And how old can these trees possibly be? What can they be talking about?"  
  
"The Ents are older than even the elves. They were first to walk these lands. The trees are awakening, that is why they speak. Don't be scared, they'll feel it."  
  
Gimli continued grumbling beneath his bushy beard, and I continued following his armored behind. Nothing much had happened since we'd gotten in here. Aragorn kept peering closely to the ground, getting so close that a few times I thought he was going to fall over. Boromir looked just as creeped out as I felt, and Gimli looked worse than the two of us. Legolas looked ever calm, cool and collected, listening to the happy trees go on in their merry discussions.  
  
If my memory served me well, and it rarely did in such cases where I was thrown into a novel I had never read, I figured we'd find at least Gandalf before the day was over. But I couldn't even tell if it was day or not! Who could see any sky in this dense place?  
  
I heard someone spit out something behind me, and turned to find Gimli tasting orc blood. I could fairly make out the black spots on the leaves in front of his nose, and figured we were getting closer to better and more interesting things.  
  
"These are strange tracks," remarked Aragorn. Boromir was at his side and peered down as well to get a closer look. Legolas looked as if he was still listening to the talking trees, but then I heard and felt a soft and magical presence.  
  
"Aragorn!" he called softly. "The White Wizard approaches!"  
  
I turned to look at Legolas, slightly believing he was crazy, and waiting for him to mention Saruman. Aragorn looked a bit scared at this realization. So did the other two. I, on the other hand, could hardly be more excited about seeing good ol' Gandalf again.  
  
At least, I hoped it was Gandalf.  
  
The five of us ran and stood in a line formation, our backs to the light that was slowly forming behind us. Legolas was to my right shoulder at the moment, Boromir to my left. Aragorn was next to him.  
  
"We must be quick," Aragorn stated, "or he will put a spell on us."  
  
I snorted softly beneath my breath, and only the damned elf heard me.  
  
The light became brighter, filling up the spaces between the trees that stood in front of us so that all I could see was white light. Legolas was preparing an arrow on his bow and Boromir and Aragorn had their hands on their sword hilts. Gimli had raised his axe chin high. I, just so I wouldn't look like an idiot in the end, did nothing.  
  
"NOW!" Aragorn screamed, and the five us spun around quickly, the four of them with weapons raised. I saw Boromir's sword light up bright red, and his hand flew up in pain as he dropped his sword. He gave a cry, and then Aragorn dropped his sword as well. Legolas fired an arrow, but the shinning figure knocked it away and snapped it in two with a swift and powerful movement of his arm. Gimli threw his axe last, and the same thing happened.  
  
I put a hand over my eyes, shielding them from the forth-coming light. "You're the White Wizard?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he answered, his voice deep and hidden. "And you five travelers are tracking the footsteps of three young hobbits."  
  
I nodded in answer to his question. "Show yourself!" I cried out, ready to get a peak at an old and wise friend.  
  
Before the light had even begun to diminish, a small figure came jumping out from behind the figure.  
  
"Me first!" it screamed. And with open arms it came running towards me, smiling and squealing.  
  
"Elli!" I screamed in recognition. I leaned down and hugged her, lifting her off of her short legs and holding her to me. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and at that point I didn't care. I pulled her head back from me to get a good look at her, hardly believing it was really her in my arms.  
  
"But how? What?" I stumbled, trying to form one sentence that made sense. Then I turned and looked at the glowing figure. "Gandalf!"  
  
Everyone looked confused except Elli. "Gandalf?" asked Aragorn, and then they all turned and found that the White Wizard had been revealed. All the men stood in silence, and Elli and I smiled, grateful to have him back and knowing what kind of trouble would have ensued if we had not found him.  
  
"But, you fell!" Aragorn cried, seemingly not believing that this was real.  
  
"Yes, I did. But my job here is not done, so I have been sent back stronger."  
  
"Gandalf! It really is you!" Gimli whispered. One by one they were realizing that this was real.  
  
"I took you to be Saruman!" said Legolas, who stood at my left now that we had spun around. He dropped to his left knee, his head bent towards the ground.  
  
"He is Saruman," said Elli. Legolas brought his head up and gave her a strange look. "He's Saruman as he should have been."  
  
He smiled at that knowledge, and then Elli climbed down from my arms and hugged him. Legolas looked surprised at first, but then he hugged her tightly for a moment. A smile crept across his face, and then Elli pulled out of his arms and continued hugging everyone else. When she got to Boromir, she gave a loud squeal of delight, and he laughed as she lunged at him.  
  
"Yes, little one! I am alive!" he remarked, hugging her as she squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"You didn't die! I don't know whether to be confused or thrilled!" she cried.  
  
"You seem thrilled to me!" I laughed.  
  
After Elli had climbed out of Boromir's arms, she turned towards Gandalf with a smile. "They'll be ok, won't they Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf leaned down and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "They will be fine. You will see them again in due time. I do believe they are in good hands with Treebeard. You were smart in leaving them to their own part in the story."  
  
Elli smiled, seemingly grateful at these gracious words of Gandalf. Then she turned back to look at the rest of us.  
  
"You have seen the hobbit lads?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.  
  
He nodded. "Elli was with them, but she wished more to see Caitlin and all of you once again. She believed Caitlin would need her in time, and they had a promise to uphold. And we have business of our own to attend to. So if you will all follow me out of the forest, I will explain why we seek to be swift."  
  
The seven of us turned and walked back out the way we had come, making our way out of the forest now. I gave Elli a piggyback ride, trampling behind Gimli once again as Gandalf lead the way and the three taller men followed closely to him.  
  
I knew we were headed towards Edoras, from listening to them talk, and by Elli's rambling in my ear. I wasn't sure what to expect when we got there though. I didn't even know how we were going to get there!  
  
"So," Elli whispered. "Have I missed anything exciting?"  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I retorted.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean! Have you been good, or have you been all over the elfin prince?"  
  
"WHAT!" I whispered angrily. "I've been behaving! I did sleep next to him one night though, but I had had a nervous breakdown. I was worried about you. And he whispered elven things in my ear and I ended up falling asleep next to him."  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"It's not supposed to sound that horrible, really!"  
  
"No, I should have known this."  
  
"Known what?" I asked, becoming quiet confused.  
  
"You're not just falling for him. You're both falling for each other."  
  
"How do you know!?" I shrieked, becoming angry. "You've been back less than an hour and you think you know everything that has happened to me!"  
  
"Yes," she replied, sounding so nonchalant about it. "Just like I can tell that Merry is falling for me."  
  
"Wait. . . what?" I was really confused now.  
  
"He really likes me, and it's sweet, but it's not in the cards. We have to get home, and not alter this destiny too much. He's destined to be with a real hobbit, not a look alike one who just so happened to fall into this world."  
  
"Do you like him?" I asked quietly.  
  
She was silent a moment. "I don't know."  
  
We walked on, enjoying the girlish company we got from each other, and following the men that would protect us through anything. We were together again, our promise fulfilled for the time being. And I was grateful that things were ok for now. 


	23. Walkin' and Talkin'

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien. I own only Elli and Caitlin.  
  
A/N: 'Ello Poppet! Sorry, my mom's hooked on the ol' pirate movie, been watchin' far too much of it. Anyway. . . how many of you think Caitlin's going to make your lives easier? Ooo, Caitlin's gonna be a big fat biotch about this love affair, and you all damn well know it! Sure, it's got Mary Sue qualities. But I ain't puttin' the two of 'em in the sack just 'cuz I said they like each other! Bring in the amusement! Best be hoping you're all hanging around a while! You're gonna like this!  
  
Onward we go!  
  
But wait! Indeed, you all seem so fond of my heroines, but which is your favorite of the two? I'd like to know, considering I had someone review and tell me that Elli is her favorite character out of everything she's ever read (thanks to HobbitGirl11 for that one! ;)) Anyway, please vote, it's just a nonsense thing to amuse me. Thankies!  
  
NOW, we ride onward!  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
"Where'd you guys get the horses?" Elli asked.  
  
"Remember Éomer? He leant us three of his horses. And I got myself a pretty sandy colored one."  
  
"Who am I riding with? What horsie do I have?" she asked.  
  
"You ride with me, my lucky hobbit girl," answered Gandalf. "You get to ride on Shadowfax. Caitlin will be sharing her horse with Boromir. Legolas and Gimli will ride as one, and Aragorn has his own horse."  
  
'Oh goody,' I though. We were still preparing ourselves to leave for Edoras on the skirts of Fangorn Forest. We hadn't left yet, but it hadn't seemed like a long amount of time had passed. Gandalf's beautiful white steed had come barreling over the plains. Aragorn had mounted his own dark brown horse, and Legolas and Gimli had mounted theirs as well. Boromir wasn't on our horse yet though. Soon we'd be off. But while we had the chance, Elli and I were chatting away, until the men loaded us onto the horses as well.  
  
"So?" she began. "What kind of adventures have you been doing while trying to rescue my little behind back to safety?"  
  
"Running across open and somewhat rocky terrain isn't my everyday idea of fun, ya know?" Elli gave a laugh at my sarcasm. "And what about you? The usual kidnapped-by-orcs-and-escape-into-Fangorn?"  
  
"I was brutal to them. And they returned it whole heartedly."  
  
"What the heck could you have done to those huge uruks?"  
  
"I bit one," she remarked nonchalantly.  
  
"Damn. You were brutal! What did they do to you?"  
  
"They tied me up, beat me a few times, let me starve, and threw me around. They're such brutes, those big teddy bears."  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, they hurt you and you're makin' them sound harmless!"  
  
"I'm just bitter about it still." Her words came out mumbled, but well understood. I let the conversation on their kidnapping drop for right now. Instead, I was becoming curious on the matter of Merry having a liking to her.  
  
"So, Merry seems to be fond of you, is that what you said?" I began.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid he'll fall too hard for me. He's got his own hobbit lass in the Shire that he's meant to marry someday. I don't want to alter the fate of Middle-earth that badly!"  
  
"Is that why you sent them on their way all by themselves?" I asked.  
  
"No, not really. I missed you and the protective men. Couldn't miss all the excitement here, what with you and Legolas attempting romance and all."  
  
"I'm gonna beat you worse than those uruk-hai did if you don't drop the subject right now." I grumbled.  
  
"The worse you could do is knock me off the horse while we're running across the plains," she laughed. "And besides, I knew something of this sort would happen while I was gone. I just wasn't expecting Legolas to pull a you and hide his feelings so expertly. It humors me a bit that he does like you, but I haven't a clue as to how strong his emotions are."  
  
"Stop talking, please Elli. Nothing is going to happen between the two of us. And besides, when we find a way home that'll just be disappointing to boot. So no sense in starting something if it's only going to end in a lot of sadness."  
  
"You like him enough to consider a long term romance?!" Elli whispered excitedly, trying to keep her voice low so no one would get suspicious.  
  
"I. . .Uuhh. . . no! I. . . damn. NO!"  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
The wind blowing my hair, smoothing over my face; the chill didn't bother me. Here I was riding the most famous horse in literature across the huge Plains of Rohan and both Caitlin and I had small romance stories that we seemingly wanted nothing to do with. I thought Merry was a sweet and brave little hobbit, but it wasn't meant to be that way. No amount of love that either of us had was going to change my mind on the matter.  
  
But Caitlin and Legolas. . . Mary Sue indeed, but I was dying to see how the two of them went about this. Part of me truly believed that Legolas liked her. I knew Caitlin was crazy for the elfin prince; that was obvious to me for most of the trip. But as much as I wanted to see the two of them together, I figured it would end in disaster. But that was my opinion. Who knew? Maybe things could work out for the two of them. But only if they both confessed. And I didn't see that happening, let alone going smoothly for either of them.  
  
It seemed that so much had happened to each of us during that really short amount of time. It had really been only a couple of days, no more. But still. . . each of us had been through enough that we'd stay up half a night talking about it.  
  
My mind wandered to other things for a while, and I stopped thinking about Middle-earth. Sort of. I wanted to know how Caitlin and I had gotten here. We had just, fallen in. That was the best way to describe it. A flash with the camera and we landed ourselves in a marsh. I guessed we'd never know for sure. But why Caitlin and me? We had never gotten along too well back home in our world. She'd been prissy, stuck-up, self absorbed and glamorous. I'd been a bookwork, teacher's pet, an outcast from others in the school. Caitlin and I talked, sure we did; but we were from different worlds it seemed. We'd known each other before the rift had formed and long before we'd entered the 'bigger world' of high school where it mattered who you talked to. We'd held on, especially when we found out we'd landed a lot of the same classes that her other friends thought were 'dorky', like the photography class. She loved being in front of the camera, while I loved being behind it.  
  
How had the two of us survived this far? Their had definitely been times where I wanted to ring her damn neck, but I knew I needed her. We were in this together. 'Til the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up," Gandalf whispered. "You fell asleep on the ride over young one. You are lucky I was holding onto you or you would have gone down and hurt yourself. We stopped for now, though, so here, have a sip of this."  
  
He handed me a water bag, and I sipped a bit of it before I sat up and looked around. "Why have we stopped?" I asked.  
  
"Gimli fell off the horse."  
  
I let out a soft snicker. Gandalf saved my butt, but Legolas couldn't have saved the dwarf's? I turned and looked around, and sure enough, there sat Gimli in a small heap on the ground. Poor fellow.  
  
Aragorn put a hand out to help the dwarf up as Legolas stood on the side with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked slightly upset with himself, but then he took a quick look over at Caitlin and his face seemed to be filled with a secret sadness. I turned away confused.  
  
"Hey Gandalf," I asked. "How far is Edoras from here?"  
  
"We should be there by dawn," he answered. Oh goody, I thought. An all night traveling spree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Actually, we decided to rest the horses and put them in a walk instead of an all night run. So I ran over and walked next to Caitlin and we talked half the night. We were a bit ahead of the men, who were a tiny cluster close behind us. So we kept our voices at a whisper, yet we knew Legolas could hear most of our conversation with those damn elven ears.  
  
"I can't wait to get home," I remarked. "As much as I love it here, I'd love to sleep in my own bed all over again. And to see my mom, as much as she hates me. And my dog, Todo. . . I miss that fella'."  
  
Caitlin was silent. I looked up at her. "What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"Do you really think that there's a way home for us?" she asked, seemingly unhopeful about the ordeal, yet horribly sad that there was a good chance we were stuck here.  
  
I thought about her question a moment. "I don't know. I'd like to think there is, but I really do not know."  
  
"Galadriel had said there might not be a way home. And as much as I've enjoyed my stay here and all, that's extremely disappointing."  
  
I sighed. "I understand. It's nice to think that one day we'll get home, though."  
  
"But what if there isn't?" she asked, urging me to answer truthfully.  
  
"If there isn't then-" I paused. I didn't know. And much as I'd like to give her an honest answer, I didn't know one. We might be stuck here until we die. We might completely alter the fate of Middle-earth just because we couldn't get home. We might alter the War of the Ring with horrible circumstances.  
  
But I did answer Caitlin's question. "Then we live out lives out here. We make the best of it. It's not so bad here, we have learned to deal rather well here. We have men who protect us, cities that consider us famous and physic just because we know this tale in a book. If we don't ever get home, then so be it."  
  
"But doesn't it make you sad?" she asked. "Doesn't it irk you to think that you'll be stuck here forever, and you'll never get home, and you'll completely change the book and maybe change it for the worse? Do you wish to stay here and leave your family forever?"  
  
"No," I told her calmly. "But it does make me sad. But there's nothing we can do about that. We don't even know how we got here."  
  
"Neither does the person writing this tale."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about this? We don't know. We'll most likely never know. So drop it."  
  
And she did. We were silent for a few more minutes, taking in the fresh night air and catching sight of the twinkling stars above and around us. Stars didn't look like that back home, that was for sure. I had never realized that there were so many. And I could clearly make out itty bitty ones that I never knew existed.  
  
"So, Elli. . ." Caitlin started.  
  
"Yes, O Elfin One?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Sorry," I apologized. "Anyway, what did you want to say?"  
  
"Yeah, umm. . . what do you think of my situation?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"You mean. . .?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of the men.  
  
"Yeah. About that. We're you lying when you said that the feelings might be, umm, reciprocated?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. He might, yet he might just be a very overly caring individual. I've never met an elf before, and I don't know if it's just their nature to care and comfort others. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But if you'd like to trust your heart, be my guest. Or, you can trust me like you have been doing. Your choice."  
  
"Can't we just invent a device that allows us to get inside his head?"  
  
"That's why god invented fanfic, sweetie. But no, there really is no definite way for us to figure out his true feelings. Sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When dawn came we were back on the horses, trotting along the open plains. The early red sunrise gave us the beautiful view of Edoras far off in the distance. I gaped, my mouth a small "o" in wonder. What a sight it was to behold something that spectacular. It certainty didn't look that amazing on film, no matter how hard they tried. This was the real thing.  
  
The Golden Hall of Meduseld shone gold in the dawn, it's name given true meaning as you saw it glowing before you. Atop it's glorious and famous hill it stood, shining in full splendor. The mountain ranges popped up on both sides, their tops silver and white with the red and pink sky.  
  
"Well?" asked Gandalf. "What do you think of your first sight of the Golden Hall and Edoras?"  
  
I stopped gaping a moment to answer him. "It's beautiful."  
  
(A/N: Sorry to cut it short, we'll be visiting Edoras next chapter folks. AND. . . a special treat is in store next chapter, so stay tuned, you'll love me for this! I promise!) 


	24. An Elven View on the Arrival at Edoras

Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. Right. I knew that.  
  
A/N: Patience is a virtue. You all love me. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
LEGOLAS'S POV  
  
The fair view of Edoras in the early morn was now before us. We had been riding through the night, heading south on the great valleys that belonged to the kingdom of Rohan. Gimli slept in the saddle before me, while the rest of our small group stared before us at the golden dawn and the view of the home of the horse lords.  
  
I placed my glance on Gandalf and the little hobbit lass Elli that he carried in his saddle before him. What a sense of maturity she had, yet it was stained with a childlike innocence. She was a constant joy to have around, for she seeked adventure whole-heartedly and was as ferocious in battle as a hobbit could possibly be.  
  
I turned my gaze towards Boromir whose sandy colored steed stood in front and to the right of me. Caitlin sat before him; her shoulders alert and focused, her back straight and awake, as if she had been awake throughout the night on watch. Boromir looked the same, yet his grip around the girls waist showed he was straining, as if holding back on something. I watched them both a moment, but when his movements didn't alter, I let it go. He was probably exhausted from the nightlong ride.  
  
"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," remarked Gandalf, his voice softly booming so as to be heard by those that slept. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan. Saruman has taken the mind of the King, and has overthrown his thoughts, turning him into little more than a moving corpse. Do not look for any welcome here."  
  
With that said, he gave Shadowfax a nudge with his foot and away we rode. Gimli stirred in the saddle before me, letting me know that he had awoken.  
  
"We are at Edoras, my friend," I spoke softly to him. "Are you fairing well?"  
  
"Indeed, indeed. I'm awake, and I'm alright." His voice was gruff and throaty, having slept for a few hours. I gave our horse a soft nudge with my foot and we began to follow the others. Edoras was still an hour's ride before us, and we would be arriving at its gates when the sun was further in the sky. We were going at a trot, careful not to wear out the horses. We rode in a small pack, Gandalf before the three of us, and I right behind him. Aragorn rode to my forward left, and Boromir and Caitlin rode to my upper right.  
  
I glanced at the young elven girl, aware that she was exhausted and worn from travel. Boromir's grip on her waist was still strong, and I was concerned that something was amiss there. He seemed awfully protective of her all of a sudden. What had caused this sudden demeanor?  
  
I shouldn't have asked, I knew that that young girl was captivating. She intrigued me; rather greatly she did, too. I couldn't place why though. She was human at heart, but so many characteristics of the elven race had been given to her. I couldn't explain it. Why was I so curious to learn more about her? I enjoyed my time with her; I hated to see her suffer. The night she had despaired over Elli, I had held her and spoke my home language to her, certain that it would calm her but knowing she wouldn't understand.  
  
She was charming, headstrong, womanly, and captivating. But at arms length I'd keep her. I was an elven warrior, a skilled archer of my people. I had no purpose of being intrigued by someone as strange as her.  
  
We rode up the hill and towards the opening gate into Edoras. The guards had spotted us on the coming horizon, and saying nothing, they welcomed us. We pulled the horses to a walk, and slowly entered the solemn community.  
  
Sad they all seemed, worried and frightened. They must have recognized Gandalf, and whispers were quickly cast about as to why we were here, and who those in his entourage were. Elli and Caitlin exchanged hurried glances, their eyebrows raised in question. Was something amiss here in Edoras? It wouldn't surprise me, seeing as how much had changed with the arrival of these two.  
  
The horses' hooves clopped along the brick and stone of the ground. We came forward to some stable men, and then descended from the horses. Helping Gimli down, I watched as Boromir grabbed at Caitlin, nearly pulling her off the horse and towards him. His behavior seemed to have done a drastic change since he began his ride with Caitlin. She seemed very wary and uncomfortable about it all, and leaving Gimli, I showed up at her side to calm her.  
  
Startled, she looked up at me with wide-eyes. I smiled, and squeezed her shoulder. She returned it, and then walked on, chasing after Elli who walked at the wizard's side.  
  
Boromir in turn gave me a seething glance, and then walked on as well. None happened to have seen it but me.  
  
The steps into the Golden Hall were of old sanded stone, weathered and flattened from many ages of use. At the top on the overlook stood the doormen and the guards. Being halted to stop, we gathered around them in the sunrise as the wind whistled a saddened tune.  
  
"By order of the King, and of Grima Wormtongue, I cannot allow you to enter his halls so heavily armed, Gandalf Grayhame."  
  
Gandalf turned and gave us all a nod, telling us to hand over our weapons to these men of Rohan. With a swift hand I removed my bow and quiver, then the daggers on my belt. Both the ladies seemed reluctant to hand over the small swords they'd been given, probably afraid of them not getting returned. But in the end all the weapons were in the arms of the guards.  
  
"You're staff, Mister Wizard?" asked the main guard, his expression questionable and scared.  
  
Gandalf took a second glance at the staff, feigning surprise at the fact that it was still in his hands and that they wanted him to hand it over. He didn't budge though, and the guards made no move to take it at Gandalf's excuse that it was rather a walking stick for the old man. And with that we entered, with Gandalf precariously leaning on his staff and Boromir's left arm for effect.  
  
We entered the Golden Hall of King Théoden, it's walls lined with tapestries of ancient days and the floor of old paved stone. Touches of gold and horse motifs were everywhere, this land being the home of the horse lords for many hundreds of years.  
  
Before us stood a burning pit, and beyond that stood a golden throne, and a grizzled zombie-like man was in it's seat. A black garbed man with a pale face and freakish eyes was leeched to the old King's side probably Grima Wormtongue himself, and behind the throne stood a tall, white maiden, the niece of the King, Lady Éowyn. Made of stone and ice she seemed, and the scene before us looked like an old painting made during the fall of a mighty kingdom. Grim were all their faces, sad and worn with fatigue. They had been through much, and suffered harshly.  
  
The slimy looking man whispered towards the man, his words venomous and conniving and barely heard in my ears. He was no good to the King, that much was obvious. The poison had been set though, and Gandalf would have his work cut out for him. Too far was the King's mind overthrown. Too far for me to see a good end.  
  
"What has happened to the courtesy of your Hall, Théoden King? It has lessened as of late, and travelers needing assistance need be wary to look for it here, even if they claim to be friend over foe!"  
  
The old man had more words whispered into his mind, and then slowly he rose from his chair and leaned himself on a gnarled, blackened staff. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? You bring bad tidings wherever you go, and you bring travelers with you I have never met before. Who are these women that you take on your journey's with you now? What wenches are these?" With his ghostly voice hushed, he made to sit down again in his throne, much too big for his now gangly body that was having the life slowly sucked from it.  
  
Elli and Caitlin exchanged a quick look, and then Elli stepped forward a couple of steps. She spoke as she walked, calmly and to the point as she made her way to stand before the King. "I am Elanor O'Neill, daughter of Rose, and this is Caitlin Bing, the daughter of Charlotte and Albert. We are not foes, my lord," she answered, and she placed a hand over her heart in oath and bent down upon her knee. "We mean to bring peace to the people of Rohan, and to you King Théoden."  
  
Then Elli stood and stepped back a bit, allowing Gandalf to step forward, his staff raised and poised at the King in disguise. Caitlin stepped forward and grabbed Elli, and it was then that I realized that the King's whispering scoundrel was slowly charging at her with a blade grasped in his hand. Aragorn intercepted before I could step forth, but I quickly grabbed the girls, and took the hobbit-lass from Caitlin. Aragorn twisted Grima's arms behind his back, bringing him to his knees upon the floor in a scream of agony.  
  
"So far it's going according to plan," whispered Elli, as she lie in my arms watching the scene before me.  
  
"Aye, I shall take your word, and it seems Gandalf is having an easy time as well. Do you perceive anything out of place, little one?"  
  
Before she had a chance to answer, the white lady that stood behind the King's throne suddenly gave a shout and jumped out from her place of perch. Quietly she had been standing there, watching the scene in her cold stare, but at the sight of Gandalf's staff causing agony and pain to appear on the face of her uncle, she gave a start and rushed forth between the wizard and the King.  
  
"You will leave my uncle alone, he has been through enough pain!" she cried. Her voice was stern and she stood tall and erect between Gandalf and her uncle with arms outward at her sides in a sing of protection. She was proud, and would not move by any of our means.  
  
"Éowyn!" Caitlin shouted. The young maiden turned her head to look at the elven girl with an attitude who came storming towards her. Her stare wasn't blank, along with shock and questioning. "He's saving him. Step aside with me," Caitlin remarked, and took her by the arm. Even though Éowyn argued and tried to pull away, she went almost willingly.  
  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?" she demanded as she was dragged to the side once more.  
  
"Long story, I'm sure we'll have time later," Caitlin answered, hushing her.  
  
And with that Gandalf resumed his exorcism upon the King, as Aragorn kept his foot upon the back of the slimy worm, and Caitlin held back the white maiden of Rohan by her forearms.  
  
"Rohan is mine!" came the voice from the King's mouth, but his voice it was not, and Gandalf kept urging it to leave, his white wizard form now revealed, for his cloak had fallen upon the floor in his fight to keep the staff pointed at it's mark.  
  
"GO!" screamed Mithrandir, his voice echoing in the giant hall. "Leave him, and be gone! You will NOT kill him!"  
  
Théoden twisted in his seat, his face contortioned and his arms gripping the edges of the arm of his throne. His mouth gaped open in some soundless cry that had not escaped his mouth. His knuckles had turned pale in his attempt to gain control of the menace that had taken shelter in his weak body and the force that was being issued to remove it.  
  
Some more groaning was hear, and Gandalf uttered some more phrases to move things alone, when the doors burst open and there stood the guards in a fit of anger at what they saw before them. Quickly they rushed in, and I looked at the hobbit that had suddenly whispered something remarkable in my ear.  
  
"I'll go get the weapons," she replied nonchalant. I placed her on the floor in a fluid motion and scooted her towards the door. The men, being so caught up with attacking Gandalf and those near enough to him, did not see the hobbit lass scurry beneath their legs and around their feet to where our armory was being held. In a moment I lost her as Aragorn threw a few men my way and punches were thrown. Aragorn still had Grima mashed beneath his heel, and fought off a few good of his own attackers.  
  
Gandalf's chanting grew louder as the fighting became easier. Many of these guards looked to be wild men in the uniform of Rohan. They were quick to anger, and fierce warriors. A few nipped at my arms, and a knock on the head taught them otherwise.  
  
Suddenly I felt my daggers belt being thrust into my hand. I looked down and saw Elli making her way quickly to Aragorn and Boromir to rescue them with their much-needed weapons. I took a peek at Caitlin, who was having a hard time fighting off men and keeping Éowyn in her clutches. I made my way swiftly over to her, but not quick enough.  
  
Gandalf's chants were loud and many of the attackers had turned their attention to the exorcism of the King. In a quick moment, a light shone from the end of his staff. At that same time, Caitlin lost her grip on Éowyn, and she bolted towards her uncle at the same time that the light from the staff was made to strike the demon out of the King.  
  
Caitlin gave a scream, as did the white lady as she fell to the floor and then lay motionless. The beam of light had still struck the King, and he too fell forth from the seat on his throne, weary from his battle. They both hit the floor some few seconds apart. Groans of pain and weariness issued forth from the King's throat though, while Éowyn lay still, her face pressed into the cold stone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will she be alright?" Elli asked Caitlin.  
  
"Yes. She wasn't harmed, only knocked out. She'll be good as new in just a few days. She had no inner demons, so the spell that Gandalf was using only stunned her."  
  
"Ok, good," answered the hobbit. "For a while I was wondering if we really screwed with the story line! Glad to see things will still be going as close to the story as possible."  
  
The ladies, Boromir and I were in their chamber, having been told by Gandalf to keep an eye upon them both. Grima had been issued forth from Edoras, and the King was wandering around his lands in a stunned way. Gandalf was with him, as was Gimli and Aragorn, for they were curious for information. Boromir and I had volunteered our time to watch Elli and Caitlin.  
  
The ladies had been deep into conversation, always seeming to have plenty to speak of, even with all the time they spent together. They had informed Boromir and I of the way the story should have come out by this point, and we in turn asked if they had any guesses for what was to come. Neither of them were sure, but they were scared, yet hopeful.  
  
Boromir had been silent since our arrival, and had been eyeing Caitlin in an odd way. I worried for the elven child, for the look in Boromir's eyes was on of lust and desire. It was the kind of look I suppose the girls had expected to see on his face when he came into contact with the Ring. Boromir had never lusted for it though, there had been no proof and no lie of what he spoke there. But I worried that he was lusting for something much more unachievable than that. Caitlin seemed purely frightened by his behavior this way, and stuck herself to Elli's side.  
  
She was a marvelous specimen, one that I myself would like to stare at in such a way that Boromir did. But she would return home before the end of trip. And even if she didn't, she was not elven, and would never journey forth with my kind to the Undying Lands. There was no point in vying for her. She was attracting, but I was more intrigued by her manners and her partial elven style and future human ways than by anything else. Sure, she was beautiful, but she had yet to steal my heart completely from me.  
  
The girls suddenly stopped talking and looked behind us to see Aragorn standing in the doorway. Evening had begun to fall, and he was calling us to have supper in the King's Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On watch that night, I looked out over the mountainous landscape and into the starry sky. The Rohan guards that did not appear to be wild men were on watch as well, but Gandalf had me out to look for anything I could catch that they could not. So in the shadow I stayed, careful to avoid them.  
  
A noise from the door I had come from startled me out of my hideaway. Slowly I listened as the latch was lifted and the door softly creaked open.  
  
"You heard that, didn't you?" the voice asked as it emerged from behind the darkness. It wasn't questioning itself, it had none I was out there and knew my hearing could hear her approaching. In a moment Caitlin had wedged herself from behind the door and had swiftly and quietly closed it. She stepped with me as I hide back in the shadows.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come and keep ya company. I should become exhausted enough after a bit of this," she joked. I gave her a playful jib in the ribs, and she laughed softly.  
  
"If Gandalf has no plans for tomorrow for most of us I suppose Elli and yourself will be allowed to sleep in a bit. You both seem so tired from all this early rising."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not used to falling to sleep at the height of the moon and then waking up a few hours before dawn." She was silent a moment and thought over what she had just said. "No, scratch that. I am used to it. I fall asleep at late hours of the morning and then wake up before dawn to get my butt to school."  
  
I looked down at her and smiled. I held my hands in front of me, standing straight on my watch. Caitlin had her hands folded across her chest.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me.  
  
"No, no I'm not. Why are you asking? Because my hands are folded across my chest? No, actually, I haven't been feeling any changes in temperature. Only really drastic things. It's weird. I really feel like I am becoming more and more of an elf each day."  
  
She seemed unconcerned about this, as if she was expecting it to happen. "Are you ok that you're becoming an elf?" I asked.  
  
She was silent while she thought over the question. "I guess I am. I've been noticing little elfin characteristics in myself ever since Elli and I are arrived here. So I guess I'm not that phased anymore."  
  
Her ways were ever new to me. She didn't seem affected by much that had happened, at least not the things I expected her to be affected by. She was close with Elli, and when bad things happened with Elli, she was greatly affected. But things that happened to her only seemed to make her more charming. She was wonderful under pressure when it didn't involve her friend, either because she knew this tale or because, to her, it wasn't quite a big deal.  
  
She was strong in mind and somewhat in strength. A little sword practice and she'd be battling many great beasts that only the best of the elves could take on. She was a constant wonder to me.  
  
Caitlin was looking out over the horizon, staring ahead at the star filled sky and the outline of the mountains. The moon reflected on her hair, it's color brown with deep red glowing from almost within it. If Boromir was falling for this lady, I could see how. She stared before her like one with confidence and pride, as if she were some womanly maiden set high upon a pedestal. Her beauty was enchanting, almost breath-taking. But she and I had nothing, nor would we ever.  
  
She would return home one day, while I would journey with my people away from Middle-earth forever. Every glance I gave her was a waste, for even though her beauty would one day be equal to the elf maidens of ancient and glory filled days, she and I were unalike. She deserved a man that was able to control her without taming her. I feared even I could not do that.  
  
Therefore, we stood there for most of the night, silent on our watch, until she left to try and sleep once more. Morning was swiftly coming over the horizon when I left to find Gandalf.  
  
(A/N: I suppose you're all screaming and ready to post comments about how much you loved this chapter, am I right? Well, I won't keep you long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, for although it was hard for me to write, I had a great pleasure in doing just that. So please review and tell me how much you love me! 'Til next time lovies!) 


	25. Realizations

Disclaimer: I ran out of amusing things to say here.  
  
A/N: So sorry for the evil delay. I've been creepily busy! Anyway. . . this chapter will get somewhat interesting, and yes, I'm back to Elli and Caitlin's POV. Even though I had so much fun writing in Legolas's POV, I miss my girls. They're such basket cases, ya know?  
  
I have a question. . . *I* know this is a Mary Sue, but I'd like you guys to tell me what you think about it. I have plans so that this doesn't keep going down that road, thinking of how most writers would go about such a tale as this, and pondering my own ways to alter it. Trust me, things are not going to be predictable (I hope!)! But, I would like you opinions. And also (because I'm just curious on this, too) I'd like good critical reviews. Stop the "OmiGoD! Dat rulz! Updat! Updat! Updat!1!" Not that I get any of that . . . but I'm craving some real opinions, so feed me!  
  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's a doozie, I swear! Time for much alterations!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
Caitlin was sleeping in. And I was off to see how Éowyn was faring.  
  
That poor girl. . . I had become so confident that things would just work the way they were supposed to, and I had a funny feeling our arrival at Edoras was the beginning of the whole shabang! Things had been going well before we got here! And Éowyn was the beginning of the whole mess. I felt guilty about it, although in truth, I had really done nothing. I had just popped into this happy little world.  
  
I silently crept the halls, even thought it was mid-morning and every person seemed to be awake or leaving breakfast at the main hall. I had smelled the food all the way from Caitlin and my chamber. I don't know why she didn't smell it. She was dead to the world today, that girl. Oh well, too bad, her loss.  
  
Scurrying around corners, I was cautious to try and not bump into any people. My height was bad enough, but with huge, silent feet, it made walking around bends a hassle. But finally, I came to the door to the healing chamber. It was a big, heavy door, made of hard wood with gold detailing. This was going to be a pain to open!  
  
Putting all my strength against the door, I got ready to push. But the door was lighter than expected, and in one quick swoop, it opened and I fell to the floor. The door didn't creek either, but I made a lot of noise as I came toppling in.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a female voice from one of the beds, obviously not seeing me from her perch up on the huge beds. She seemed quiet alarmed.  
  
"It's me, Elli. I'm down here," I answered sheepishly waving my hand up in the air as I got to my feet. "Sorry about barging in here like that. I wasn't expecting the door to open so easily," I apologized. "I just wanted to see how you were faring, lady Éowyn. Are you doing any better than yesterday?" I walked over to the side of her bed and climbed up to look at her. She looked better, if not for a bit of a bruise on her forehead. It was hidden in her hairline though, so it wasn't looking too bad. She seemed to have regained strength fairly quickly. She really was a strong woman.  
  
She looked at me with a smile. "Yes, I'm doing better, although I still do not know who you and your friend are. Would you care to stay awhile and explain?"  
  
"I would, but I think my friend Caitlin promised to tell you the tale. It's quite confusing, and I've gotten tired of explaining it to everyone. I'll have Caitlin come in later and tell you."  
  
"That would be nice," she answered. "I would be pleased to met Caitlin, as I have met you a few times since your arrival. I'm sorry that you had to see me in a state such as this," she apologized, mentioning the accident that had occurred yesterday in the King's Hall.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I reassured her. "That wasn't supposed to happen, actually. Caitlin and I have been altering a lot of things. I should apologize to you for what happened. But I can't really explain that right now. I have to go make sure Caitlin's awake. I'll have her come over later and tell you the story."  
  
"I will look forward to seeing her. Take care, lady Elanor," she said.  
  
"Please, call me Elli," I remarked kindly. I didn't want the Galadriel reminder everywhere I turned. Éowyn nodded, and I hopped down from the bed and padded across the stone floor. As I got to the door, I took one last look at the White Lady of Rohan. A maid had come in from another door as I was leaving, and was attending to the woman. I silently closed the door on my way out.  
  
Creeping around the hallway, I gave up trying to avoid bumping into people at every turn. I became lost in my thoughts, wandering about and attempting to find my way back to the chamber. That wasn't too hard, I'd only taken a few left turns on my way here.  
  
I should have been watching where I was going, because when I made a right, someone nearly fell over me! I ducked my head and gave a screech, watching the person stumble and then brace their hands against the wall. I quickly apologized, and looked up at the person, my little hobbit hands waving frantically as the older boy smiled down upon me.  
  
"It is nothing, lass," he smirked, trying to comfort my clumsiness. "Really, I'm fine. I get used to such things as that when the corners are tight. Be comforted, there is no harm."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw the questioning look in his eyes. His smiled turned into a half grin, trying to ponder what a three-foot, curly-haired, rascal was doing in the Golden Hall.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," he started, "but may I ask who, or what, you are?" he inquired.  
  
I let out a laugh of relief. "I'm a hobbit," I answered with a smile. "A little perinnath, although. . . umm, I was once a human girl."  
  
The lad chuckled. "Ahh, I see. A journeyer of Gandalf, are you? Well, what is your name hobbit-lass?" he asked, placing his hands on his knees and becoming eye level with me. I looked into his smiling face, finding that his eyes resembled that of honey, and then wondered where I'd seen those eyes before . . .  
  
"My name is Elli," I answered, smiling into those eyes of mild enchantment.  
  
He smiled back, and then told me his name. "I am Théodred, son of the King," he said.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I'd come crawling back into the bedchamber just as the sun was begin to show itself on the tips of eastern mountain peaks. Elli was deep in slumber, so being exhausted, I flopped down on my fur rugs and feel asleep.  
  
I woke up later and found that Elli was gone, kinda expecting that she wouldn't hang around for me to wake up. I had a lot to talk to her about though, and so I got dressed and tidied the room a bit.  
  
Yesterday had been a strange day of arrival, and I was sticking with that logic. I had a really funny feeling that things were only gonna get worse during our stay in Rohan. The trip with Boromir on our horse had been peculiar enough, with him seemingly to be overly protective of me during the ride over the plains. He'd held onto my waist like there was no tomorrow. Which was freakishly creepy.  
  
I heard patted feet running down the hall. Someone was in a hurry. It sounded like soft leather boots, and I tensed up thinking that Legolas was looking for me. But suddenly the door flung open, and I had to look farther down than I intended, for Elli had come barging in. She was somewhat out of breath, and then she took a look at the surprised and slightly scared look upon my face.  
  
"Why the scared look?" she inquired, flinging the door closed with a heavy bang. "Never mind that," she answered a moment later, running over and plopping down on my rugs. "Caitlin, we're in trouble. We've done more major damage than I thought."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked eagerly, thinking there couldn't be anything worse than Boromir making stalkerish moves at me.  
  
"Théodred's alive, Caitlin."  
  
I didn't mean to sound ditzy, but I didn't know whom she was talking about. "Who?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion.  
  
"The son of the King. He was supposed to have died at the Ford's of Isen. But that got botched and so he lives."  
  
"And how is this bad?" I asked calmly, but that was apparently the wrong move to make.  
  
"CAITLIN!" she shrieked.  
  
"What?" I cried in astonishment, wondering what the hell I had said to the halfling. "I'm clueless, Elli! You know I've never read the books! And the movies aren't overly detailed!" Geez, you'd think I'd murdered my mother or something!  
  
Elli gave an exasperated sigh. "It never dawned on me until ten minutes ago that we may really screw with the canon! Théodred lives on, Théoden might survive the Battle at the Fields of the Pelennor, Éomer won't become King of Rohan because of any of that, and frankly, this is only the tip of the iceberg. We've created a snowball effect, Caitlin. Their entire destiny's lied in our hands, and we screwed them up. I mean, what now? What else might go wrong? We should have stayed in Rivendell. . . "  
  
"So this is all bad?" I asked meekly.  
  
"YES!" the hobbit yelled once more, clenching her hands into fists and trying not to strike me with fury. "Apparently the number of uruks at Amon Hen was a lot greater than we realized. But we killed a good deal of them, lucky us. Some of them escaped or what not to the Fords of Isen though, and because they were small in numbers, the Rohirrim were able to defeat them and hold their own. Théodred lived when he was supposed to have perished, and now the King won't go into semi-madness over this defeat. This could be a good or bad thing there, but honestly, it makes me worry for the King's nephew."  
  
The three-foot critter had stood up a while ago and was pacing the floor in front of me. She was wringing her hands before her, worried to the dickens about what we'd done. I sat there and pondered for a moment what she had just told me.  
  
"So this is what happens to fangirls who do stupid things?" I asked, warily looking at my friend.  
  
Elli plopped down on a shag carpet suddenly, nodding her head in sorrow. "Maybe we just should have killed Boromir ourselves. Maybe that would have tipped the plate, ya think? Now that he's alive, the fate of other people will change. I'm just glad we got Gandalf back. I don't know what we would have done without him."  
  
I stared at the floor at the mention of Boromir's name. "Umm. . . Elli?"  
  
"Mmm?" she murmured, laying on her stomach and burying her face in the fur carpet, her arms flat at her sides.  
  
"Boromir's been hittin' on me."  
  
Elli's face flew up out of the carpet with a look of horror. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
I shook my head. "You didn't notice anything unusual yesterday on the ride over the plains?" I asked. Elli's eyes remained wide and staring at me, and taking that as a no, I moved on. "We rode together on the same horse, unfortunately. He had his arm gripped so tightly around my waist I though he was just afraid I was gonna fall off or something. Even Legolas was giving him weird looks."  
  
Elli rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling, and waved her hands at me to continue.  
  
"It was like Boromir was afraid for me to leave his sight. Or worse. . . for me to leave his touch." I paused as Elli's hand flew into the air and she turned over onto her stomach to look at me better.  
  
"So Boromir is lusting for you," she began," Legolas is still not being obvious with his emotions, the Son of the King of Rohan is alive, King Théoden was under Wormtongue and Saruman's evil scheme worse than originally, Éowyn got knocked out, and none of this was supposed to happen!"  
  
"Well. . . what bad things could possibly happen now, if we consider what's gone wrong already?" I asked, trying to bring hope to a bleak outlook on the current situation. "Is Boromir still destined to die? And is Théodred also destined to die as well? What about the outcome of Helm's Deep? And what about the hobbits, both groups of them? Do you still have hope for them?"  
  
Elli interrupted me. "That's just it, Caitlin. I don't know what's gonna happen. We've screwed up things a lot worse than I though we would. We should have listened to Galadriel and Elrond. Maybe we if we had, the fates wouldn't have been altered. What the hell were we thinking?" She finished off glumly.  
  
"Hey, come on now," I urged softly, leaning over and pulling my hobbit friend into my lap. "What happened to my optimistic Elli I once knew?" I asked with a smile, poking her cheek for amusement.  
  
"I traded her in, and got you instead."  
  
"Well that was cruel," I remarked, dropping my arms to my sides and leaving the hobbit in my lap.  
  
"Caitlin, what else can go wrong now that we've realized what power we have in our palms? I'm worried. And I keep thinking about Galadriel and her creepy powers."  
  
"Oh, not that woman again! She's scary!"  
  
"If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have figured out that you like Legolas!" Elli laughed, turning to look up at me.  
  
"Good, then let's go back and try Lothlorien again, shall we? And while were at it, lets slay Boromir ourselves before we even reach Amon Hen!"  
  
Elli stare at me, dumfounded. "And you're calling me cruel?" she asked skeptically and then hopped out of my lap to face me.  
  
"Sorry, the bitterness in me took over for a second there."  
  
"I'll say, and I traded you in for an optimism? What was I thinking!" She cried with mock in her tone, rolling her eyes skyward and falling onto her back and throwing her furry hobbit feet into my lap instead.  
  
I left her feet there, not caring that each one were roughly about half of the size of her head. I was tempted to poke them, but though better of it. What had we really done? How much more damage were we destined to make. I began to wish that we could just snap our fingers and leave this world. And then I remembered the creepy woman.  
  
"Elli? I asked, trying to get her attention. She sat up a bit, and then I continued. "When Galadriel had had me look into her mirror, afterwards she told me something that I guess would be important to mention now."  
  
"And that would be what?" Elli asked, removing her feet from my lap and sitting indian style across from me.  
  
"That there might not be a way home for us. And everyone back home already thinks were dead or something like that. But I think were stuck here."  
  
Elli stared at me. Her eyes had lost their gleam, and she stared at me with a blank expression. I wasn't sure what else to say now that I had told her something what was haunting me.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Elli said in a near whisper, but her face was turned towards the window. "Galadriel hadn't something like that to me. She just told me to beware of things. I guess it's just the same. We've become part of the story, and from now on, we shouldn't try predict anything. We should stop thinking that some higher power is protecting us specifically and that we'll be ok in the end, because maybe we won't. We should be dreaming like fanfiction Mary Sues. Bad things are gonna happen. We may be doomed, but I doubt we'll be greatly blessed."  
  
I moved over and hugged Elli, and she clamored into my lap and hugged me back harder. I could feel her shoulders shaking, and I knew she was crying. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as well, and I let it fall into Elli's curls.  
  
There was nothing we could do anymore except wait to see what was going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I met him outside before he was even given orders by Gandalf to keep watch. He seemed a bit surprised to find me with a bow and a quiver, perched at his usual station in the half-light of the moon.  
  
"May I inquire as to your being here?" Legolas asked, bemused by my presence.  
  
"I won't be able to sleep, so I thought I'd keep you company for another night. That alright with you?" I asked. He nodded his approval and stood next to me, our ears straining to hear the words of the guards at the door to the Golden Hall. The moon was dimmer tonight, for more clouds had moved in and blocked its view. It didn't matter, I could still Legolas's outline out of the corner of my eye.  
  
He spoke suddenly out of the darkness. "I received a warning today," he stated quite plainly."  
  
I cocked my head to look at him. "Oh? From who? What could you have done to be warned about?"  
  
"It seems Captain Boromir of Gonder has told me to lay my hands off of you. I'll lose my precious head if I do so." He paused, then turned to me with amusement flaring in his eyes, "Am I under the assumption that you are owned by him?"  
  
I gaped at him. He had to be kidding! I wagged my mouth to say something, but no words were issued for I didn't know what to shriek first. Legolas just smiled at me predicament and turned back to gaze at the mountains.  
  
"I have no relations with him what-so-ever, that wretched, slimly, no good- "  
  
"I believed so," he remarked, smiling, cutting off my words before I seethed the rest of my anger out in the open. "He is scaring you as of late, and I too am worried. I am keeping a close watch on his behavior, and do not be so alarmed if I seem to appear to save you from him. He is not himself lately, Caitlin. Be on your guard," he warned.  
  
I nodded. "I am, Legolas. Thank-you though, for doing this."  
  
"It is no problem. I'd do anything to keep you from harm."  
  
I wasn't sure how he meant that, but it sounded good to my ears. We stood close to each other's side like the previous night, with not many words spoken, until I became fatigued and found my way once more into Elli and my chamber. Drifting off to sleep, I smiled, thinking it wouldn't be so bad spending the rest of my days in Middle-earth under the protection and care of that elf.  
  
(A/N: please tell me what you think! Critical reviews greatly requested along with major opinions!) 


	26. The Elven Light

A/N: Did I throw you all for a loop with Théodred still being alive and Boromir being Mr. Evilpants? Well, try not to worry too much about the Boromir thing, I know he's being all weird now, but the explanations are to come chapter by chapter. Hope you all don't mind! There will be answers eventually. Patience dearies! And did anyone know that Théodred is like, 40 years old? Hmm. . . I'm losing my marbles. Oh! And thank-you all for the great critical reviews, it really helps me so much! And don't worry, nothing bad happens in this chapter, just a bit more enjoyment and reading material, along with the usual chitter-chatter. So I'll leave you now and say: Enjoy!  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
I didn't know what Caitlin was trying to pull, but I knew that for the last two nights she had gone out to see Legolas. What did she take me for, a dingbat?  
  
I had bumped into Théodred on out third day at the Golden Hall. I had visited with Éowyn again; she said she would be leaving the healing chamber later that day, and I had even spent a few good hours talking with her brother. He was a really handsome fellow, strong and sure of himself. I left feeling very gay and happy. That was until I came back my chamber and found that Caitlin was gone.  
  
Looking around, I noticed that nothing was made neat, and a scattering of clothes told me that she had attempted to change into something other than her pajama-looking things. All her weapons were in tact. . . except for her dagger. Fearing the worst, I grabbed my cloak and bolted out of the room and down the halls.  
  
Flying past a confused guard, I yelled back sorry and kept running. Where was she? Was she in trouble? Had someone tried to barge into the room and harm her? Had it been Boromir? These thought fluttered thru my mind as I made my way out into the cold. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running. The only thought I had was that something had happened in the room, she had grabbed the daggers and made a mad dash to escape her predator. I hadn't a clue where I was planning on finding her. Maybe I was looking for someone who would be able to help me? I kept on running. Until I finally saw her.  
  
She was a few feet from the Hall, standing with the dagger firmly in her hand and aiming it at her target. She was standing next to Legolas. And they were practicing. They were on the practice field, and he was teaching her how to throw a dagger.  
  
I gave her a mad glare for scaring the heck out of me. She finally noticed it a moment later. She smiled, and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked as I scowled at her.  
  
"Leave a note next time," I grumbled loudly, and then headed off again, leaving the two lovebirds to their happy games.  
  
CAITLIN'S POV  
  
I watched Elli walking away and I wondered what I had done wrong. She had been gone when I woke up, and I realized that it was Legolas who was prodding me awake with his fingers. He wanted to know if I wished to practice some forms of self-defense. So, in a rush, I threw things around the room in order to dress myself, leaving Legolas's head under a spare shirt so he couldn't see a damn thing. Once dressed, I grabbed the daggers, left the room in chaos, and left for the practice field. And apparently, Elli was mad that I didn't know how to clean up after myself. I didn't have time little woman! Geez, was she really gonna get so angry with me about that?  
  
Throwing the dagger, I just barely hit the target, and looked up to see Legolas smiling at my progress.  
  
"You have done some nice work this morning. I am proud with how good you are becoming. But I think we should stop for now." Disappointed but determined not to show it, I placed the dagger back in it's sheath and we headed back into the Golden Hall.  
  
I was hungry, and also curious to talk to Elli about her show-up on the practice field, and Legolas said he wanted to see if Éowyn had been released from care yet. So, grabbing an apple from a nearby table, I headed off to my chamber with Elli.  
  
But when I walked in and put down my dagger, I noticed that Elli wasn't there at all, and there were no signs she'd even been here recently. Plopping down upon the furry rugs, I relaxed a bit. Maybe Elli would show up in a few minutes or something, looking for me once more. But why would she had run all the way down the practice field just to yell at me? What was she had grumbled? Something about leaving a note, was it?  
  
Letting it go, I lay back and closed my eyes, but opened them up a few minutes later when I heard a gentle rapping at the door. Hauling myself up, I went to open it, unsure of who would knock so nicely, and was somewhat perturbed when I found Boromir.  
  
"Oh!" I remarked, trying not to sound startled. "Uh, hello Boromir."  
  
"Good day, Caitlin," he began. "Would it be alright if we had a talk."  
  
"Uh. . ." I took a quick look around the room. Too messy; he might be offended. What the hell was I thinking, did everything have to be proper in this world, or was I just faking it? But I looked back at Boromir and answered anyway. "We could talk outside. The room is uh. . . umm. . ."  
  
"So, I see," he chuckled. "Very well. Then grab your cloak and we will talk outside. It shouldn't take very long, our conversation."  
  
"Ok," I nodded, shakily. What the hell was he getting at? But, without asking any more questions I snatched my cloak and hurried after the Gondorian, closing the door behind me. I securely attached my Lothlorien cloak, trying to keep the chill out as we exited the doors and walked along the wall.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my behavior as of recently, Caitlin," he stated bluntly, not bothering to waste any time on this conversation. "I know that it was uncalled for and alarming. I meant no harm, really." He paused here, looking at me with an unrecognizable face. He then continued as he turned back away from me. "I do not know what came over me that day, but whatever it was, I will suppress it and try not to scare you like that again."  
  
He had turned back to look at me again, and so I faced him. I found it very hard to look him in the eye, though. I began fiddling with a chain around my neck, one that bore the present Galadriel had given me when we left Lothlorien. It was the star pendant, shining with silver light and also incredibly beautiful, in an elven sort of way.  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry, Lady Caitlin," he said once more. This time he took one of my hands in his, and I turned my head down to see my little pale hand sandwiched between his huge bear paws.  
  
I really didn't know what to say. All I could do was nod my head. He slowly let go of my hand with a faint smile, but then his eyes fell on the pendant. He stared at it a moment, lost in thought. I saw a hungry look beginning to form in his eyes, and trying to back away, I suddenly remembered that he was grasping one of my hands. He tightened his grip, and pulled me closer. His eyes never left the treasure around my neck. One of his hands held my wrist in place, while his other hand let go and moved up slowly, reaching out to touch the shining star.  
  
I began to shake, fearful of what he was doing and scared that he might hurt me. Sure, he meant me no harm, but then he went and pulled a three- sixty like this and what was I supposed to think?!  
  
"Boromir," I whispered, my voice soft and nearly lost in the gusting wind. "Boromir - please....let me go, please?" I asked, my voice quivering.  
  
He seemed to suddenly realize where he was. His eyes became more focused after blinking a few times, and they lost their darkness. He let go of my hands in a sudden jerk, smiled at me with a forced nod, and walked away.  
  
I was even more scared of him now than I ever was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elli was back in the room when I returned a long while later.  
  
She was no longer scowling, but she didn't look thrilled to see me at first. The confused and scared expression on my face must have changed that though. Before she could say a word, I spoke first.  
  
"I -I just had a talk with Boromir," I replied, stuttering to get the words out. Elli's eyes widened. "Or rather," I continued. "He apologized, but then moved in again as if he had changed his mind once more about raping me."  
  
"What did he say?" Elli squeaked. She seemed just as perturbed as I was.  
  
"He said he knows he's been acting weird, but then he did it again!" I remarked, sitting myself on the floor.  
  
"Did what again?" Elli asked, moving closer to me.  
  
"He...he got this, look in his eyes. Like he was madly in love with me or something, lusting for me even, which is scary to say the least. But -but then he couldn't take his eyes off my pendant."  
  
"What pendant?" Elli interrupted.  
  
I pulled it out from under my tunic. "This one," I answered, showing it to her. "Galadriel's parting-gift to me." Elli leaned over and toyed with the pendant with her fingertips a moment. She seemed to be studying it with her brows knitted in concentration.  
  
"This has elven light in it, unless I'm mistaken," Elli said in a tone of know-it-all importance. "He might be attracted to this, rather than to the One Ring. That doesn't really add up, but it's just a suggestion, a guess on my part..." Her voice faded as she buried her mind in thought.  
  
"So wait. You're telling me that he's in love with me because of this dang thing around my neck?" I shrieked. 'Well that's an all time love," I sobbed.  
  
"I said it was a guess Caitlin, I could be wrong."  
  
I nodded, then changed the subject. "So why were you so mad at me when you saw me on the practice field."  
  
Elli looked up at me, scowling once more. "Because you left the room in disarray and I thought you were in trouble!"  
  
I tried not to let out a snort. "Why would you think that?" I asked, hiding my smile behind my hand.  
  
"Because your dagger was missing, the room was a disaster and....and what was I supposed to think? That's you'd just wandered off in a hurry to go practice?" she bellowed, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"YES!" I cried back, fuming, but attempting to stifle my laughter at her ignorance.  
  
Elli just wrapped her arms around her knees. "Oh," she remarked quietly. "Well now I feel stupid."  
  
I let out a very loud sigh. "Come here you," I smiled, crawling closer and pulling her into a warm embrace. Elli laughed into the crook in my elbow, and hugged me in return. Damn could she be a pain in the neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that settles it," Elli remarked, returning from the hallway and joining me on the floor.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked. Éomer had stopped by the room, and Elli had gone out into the hall to talk to him. She had just come back with some answers. "Éowyn has been released from the Healing Chambers, Gandalf has talked with the King, and in the morning we are leaving for Helm's Deep."  
  
"Well, should we pack now and sleep late then?" I asked, surveying the room with a smirk.  
  
"You're actually gonna sleep tonight?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I turned my head away, turning a few shades of red. She knew?! She knew I had spent the last two nights sight-seeing with Legolas? And she didn't let on that she knew! What a brat . . .  
  
"I'll sleep eventually. I need to talk to him though."  
  
Elli let out a short, little laugh. "Fine, I ain't stopping you. Just make sure you're packed and ready in the morning, so I don't have to do it for you!"  
  
"Hey, I carried your pack around for you when you were kidnapped by orcs! The least you can do is cut me some slack now!"  
  
"I am," she retorted kindly. "I'm telling you to go and stand guard with Legolas. Ask him about the pendant while you're at it."  
  
I nodded and left with my dagger stashed into my belt. It was late and I was sure Legolas would be out there shortly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boromir apologized to me earlier," I told him, as we stood watch. We'd been out there in the chill for the past hour. I had yet to bring up Galadriel's gift to me. It hung like a cold finger on my collarbone right now.  
  
"He did?" Legolas asked alarmed, but trying his best to sound quite calm. "What did he say? What happened?"  
  
"Well. . . he seemed fine, telling me he knew he had gone out of lines. That is until he saw this," I said, and placed the pendant on the palm of my hand and turned it for Legolas to see. He came closer, taking the pendant into his own soft fingers. He fiddled with it a moment.  
  
"Where did you get such a beautiful thing as this?" he asked in a slight tone of amazement.  
  
"It was Galadriel's parting-gift to me," I stated plainly.  
  
He stared at it a long time, seeming to be lost in thought. I saw a look of happiness and pleasure come into play in his eyes, but it was soon lost to a gentler look. "This has elven life in it," he said, looking up and into my own eyes. I could tell he was startled by such a realization, but I was lost on why this was important.  
  
"And what's the big deal with that?" I asked him, his hands still holding the silver twinkling star.  
  
"Galadriel has given you a piece of the elven immortality. You are becoming more and more of an elf as the days pass. This has probably attracted Boromir to you."  
  
I'd stopped listening at that point. Why would Galadriel feel she had to give me elven light? Was she trying to tell me something? Was is possible she was certain we'd never get home, and that I was just destined to become and elf? I didn't want to be immortal, not even if it meant spending my days forever with Legolas. I didn't want that. I wanted to go home someday.  
  
Legolas dropped the star back onto my chest, his fingers halting a minute on my skin until he finally removed them. I shivered, unsure of what the reason for it was. His eyes stayed in their gentle hues, but I didn't look up to acknowledge them.  
  
I placed my fingers on the pendant. Legolas stood at my side and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You should sleep, Caitlin," he crooned. "You will be waking up early. Go inside, ease your mind of all your troublesome thoughts." He touched his fingertips to my temple. I looked up at him, and knowing he was right, placed my hand on top of his and walked towards the door. I left the elven prince to stand guard on our last night, unsure of what to think anymore. I should have been thrilled, ecstatic, excited beyond belief. Instead I felt somewhat hallow.  
  
Why had she given this to me? What did she know? And why hadn't she told us?  
  
(A/N: apologizes now because the next chapter will be delayed longer than usual. School work, work on other fanfics I'm trying to get out to you by May. Also, apologizes that it might not be an LoTR fanfic. Don't hates me! But please, read, review, ya get cookies.) 


	27. Wargless Wanderings

Disclaimer: Elli and Caitlin. All Mine. The rest....meh  
  
A/N: I have many ideas but no ambition to keep going with this project. I know you'll all throw rocks at me if I abandon this story, but my heart has gone elsewhere, although my ideas for this are still solid and strong. I just have my heart set in another story I'm currently working on and hoping to get out by mid-May, and this is being highly neglected. Sorry to all you fans who love this tale so much. I'm trying, I swear, and there's no ending within sight! So please, read, review and tell me what you think as always. It's always appreciated.  
  
ELLI'S POV  
  
"Caitlin, get over it. So what if the pedant is elven in origin and keeping your alive. At least she's protecting you," I pointed out.  
  
"Here we, wagoning our way across the plains and you STILL have to talk to me about this necklace."  
  
Obviously my friend still wasn't in a good mood. She was highly cranky about this ordeal and even with all my nagging, she was being bratty about it.  
  
We'd left Edoras a few hours ago and were now sitting in the back of a mule- drawn wagon that carried three large sacks of food and a whole bunch of what looked like sheepskin. Gandalf was leading the mule along, holding the reins as he rode on to the right of it on Shadowfax. Caitlin and I lounged around in the back, conversing as best we could, with one of us in a very sour mood.  
  
"So I take it you just want to sit and be grumpy for the rest of the passage to Helm's Deep?" I asked, trying not to sound bitter, but clearly not understanding her lack of joy at the gift she'd gotten from Galadriel.  
  
Caitlin gave me a scathing look. I returned it, and she turned away quickly, her nose pointing into the air at a precariously-neck-breaking level. She lowered it a bit a second later and a confused look came over he face.  
  
"We're still going to Helm's Deep?" she asked, her brows knitted together.  
  
"Yes. What made you think we wouldn't?" I asked her, trying not to sound too shocked.  
  
"Well...Théodred is alive, and I though that since the King isn't grieving and badly brainwashed...oh wait. He was..."  
  
"You're rambling," I pointed out. Caitlin was staring out into the plains, deep in thought.  
  
"Ya know what? Screw you." I laughed as a hint of a smile crept into the corners of her mouth and she relaxed a bit.  
  
I paused, looking at her and wondering where she'd gotten those silly ideas. How did she get such moronic thoughts put into her head? I'd blame myself, but I know for certain it can't be my doing. I'd never thought any of those things a second of my life.  
  
"So wait. You thought that we went to Helm's Deep so Théoden can seek revenge against Saruman for his dead son?"  
  
Caitlin's cheeks turned pink. She didn't look at me either. I twirled some sheep wool in my fingers as the wagon rattled along, making Caitlin and I have a very bumpy ride over the journey. We'd expected it though, and tired our best to move with the carts jostling.  
  
The sun was high in the sky by this point, indicting that lunch was approaching even if we weren't going to stop until nightfall. Caitlin pulled out a flagon of sweet water, although I knew it wasn't called that: I'd just forgotten the name. We drank about half of it, lazily taking sips at long intervals until she finally slipped it back inside her tunic. We lay back, partially in shadow, and napped a bit in the rickety cart that pulled us along in who-knows-where.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke hearing shouts and such being called out. Startled that we were in the midst of that damn warg attack, I peeked my head over the rim of the cart and saw two men galloping back, converse with the King and trot alongside him. It didn't seem to be of any importance, because that was the end of the shouting. But something told me that wasn't the end of the heart hammering in my chest for the rest of the trip.  
  
Caitlin rolled over next to me. "What is it?" she murmured, almost incoherently. She had her right arm thrown across her eyes as the evening sun dipped low over the mountains and cast blindness in her vision temporarily.  
  
"Nothing," I answered her. "I heard shouting and jumped to conclusions."  
  
She snorted un-girlishly and smirked. "You're good at that," she mumbled, trying hard to hide her face but not her sarcasm.  
  
"What? Like you'll be prepared if wargs attack? You do remember those humongous hyena wolf things, don't you?"  
  
Caitlin moved her arm ever so slightly, cast a good long glare at me, and resumed her position.  
  
"I take it that you do," I retorted. "I'm worried about that. With everything that's gone awry, why shouldn't that? I betcha we get hit with about ten dozen of them, all snarling and butched and ready to eat our intestines."  
  
"Hello! There IS a female here, even if you rarely act the part!" Caitlin huffed. "Have some manners, ya lousy hobbit. Eesh...lets hope that that part of the story stays decent."  
  
"That's all we ever do is hope! We can't always rely on it! Look at what we've screwed up!"  
  
"Relax!" Caitlin shushed, placing a finger over my lips. Her eyes held an angry glare. She was becoming sick of my chatter. "I'm beginning to think you and I had a role reversal."  
  
I stared at her as she took a look around. We'd stopped, but neither of us felt like retreating from the safety and comfort of our wagon, even if we were gettin' at each other's throats. I watched as fires were started and food was passed around and horses were brought to graze at whatever grass could be found decent enough to eat.  
  
A second later Boromir and Aragorn came walking over to us, as Gandalf brought Shadowfax back from her dinner of stomped greens. Caitlin sat up, and took a look at the two men.  
  
Aragorn leaned on the wagon and smiled at us. "Are you two hungry, by any chance?" he asked. We nodded, and he put his hands out and lifted me into his arms. Caitlin flung herself over the side, ignoring Boromir's offers to help her out, and the five of us made our way to a fire. Éowyn, her brother, the King, and his son were all placed around it as well.  
  
Aragorn placed me on the ground and I made my way over to sit down next to Éowyn. Her brother threw his arms out at the last minute and caught me like a small child, and I in turn squealed in delight like one. He tossed me in the air with is strong arms, and then brought me down to sit upon his knee.  
  
Legolas and Gimli joined us then, and I noticed him making his way to where Caitlin sat. Boromir was near her. The four of them, the two elves, the dwarf, and the man took a turn looking at one another, before Aragorn handed them steaming plates and they began to eat.  
  
The meal was delicious, just what we needed on a chilly night. I sat on Éomer's lap all during dinner, laughing with mirth and joy at being surrounded by such people. Gandalf and Théoden were not seen outside of the tent, but they came out and sang merrily with us at times, just to humor us and let us know they were still nearby. Théodred was to mine and Éomer's left and to the right was Éowyn. It was a very joyous night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We slept soundly during the night, drunk still with merriment and drowsy with song. Caitlin and I had retired back to the wagon when neither of us could keep our eyes open any longer. The cart was rolling along when we woke up, rattling its way passed the snowy and cold mountains. We were awakened by a gray dawn.  
  
"No wargs yet?" I asked, rubbing sleep unwillingly from my eyelids.  
  
Caitlin shook her head, propping herself up on her hands as she pushed her upper body off the sheepskin. "Nope, and I've been ready for them. Curious how they ain't showing up." She tried stifling a yawn but failed.  
  
I took a look around and noticed the King's banner, the scouts keeping an eye out for attackers, the carts and people and travelers leaving Edoras. The horses looked tired, but they kept going, somehow knowing they'd get rest sooner or later.  
  
There were many men and horses this time. Since Éomer and his men hadn't been banished by Wormtongue, we had a good two thousand strong warriors traveling with the woman, children and families. It made our numbers look greater, but it made me wonder if we'd get to Helm's Deep virtually unnoticed. It was unlikely, but when the wargs attacked, I was unsure of what the outcome would be with this many people.  
  
Caitlin and I watched as Legolas came riding over on his beautiful steed. He brought the horse next to the cart and had the animal walk beside it. Reaching down into his saddlebag, he pulled out a leaf of lembas.  
  
"For you, ladies," Legolas remarked. "I figured you would be hungry, and so I bring you elf bread, which will strengthen you if anything is to happen." Caitlin took the packet from him with a smile.  
  
"So, do you think we'll get attacked by wargs or anything?" I blurted out. Legolas smiled at my bluntness.  
  
"Do you think we will?" he retaliated. "You are the ones who lead this tale, you should be telling me what you think."  
  
"We've changed so much already it's impossible to tell," I replied sadly. "I was kind of hoping you had noticed anything that seemed unusual to you. You know, a sign of those beasts, or maybe...I dunno. Just something that seemed out of the ordinary."  
  
Legolas gave a reassuring smile, and it was knowledge and understanding. He knew that we were wary and unsure nowadays, but he didn't want us to worry so much about the change and forthcoming outcome that was still so far ahead. He knew we'd altered too much just by being here, and he just wanted us to try and survive.  
  
He rode away after a few more words and Caitlin and I ate in peace, lounging around until lunchtime. We'd stopped for a short break by this point. The horses were needing to be fed and given water and a resting period. The mountain pass was getting a tad more dangerous, but it wasn't anything that would kill us.  
  
Caitlin and I both looked at each other, the same look on our faces and the same thought on our mind.  
  
"Is this bad thing?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows from the sun, but also in confusion.  
  
"Yes and no. If there are no wargs then there are more warriors alive for Helm's Deep. But no wargs now may mean a harsh battle later on. It's making me very uneasy. Maybe something has gone wrong somewhere else, like with Frodo and Sam, or with Merry and Pippin and their help with Treebeard. Who knows. But this can't be a good thing, this absence of those evil hyenas."  
  
Caitlin only nodded in understanding.  
  
Nothing else happened during the day, although Caitlin and I had become hopeful at finding out that wargs were nearby. It would quench our fears a bit by knowing we hadn't messed EVERYTHING up. Still, our journey was quiet and very relaxing, and we heard that we'd reach Helm's Deep by tomorrow at mid-morning. Somehow, that only made Caitlin and me twitch with curiosity. We were just as anxious to find out what happened as everyone else.  
  
"Do you think the battle will go well?" she asked during our dinner. We were in the wagon, taking a break from the party that we had had the previous night. We wanted to see Helm's Deep in the morning, and partying with all that fun and laughter again would make us sleep too long and miss it.  
  
"Caitlin, I don't know. Right now, I'm trying to be content and keep my nose out of it," I snapped. I hadn't meant to be rude, but the thought was plaguing me, worrying me too much that we had gone too far with this tale. We hadn't done anything on purpose. So that meant that our presence alone had done damage. And with Caitlin asking me how we'd fair in battle, I just wanted to be like everyone else and hope for the best.  
  
Even with my rudeness, Caitlin seemed to just take it as nerves and backed off my case. "You should sleep, sweetie. Go on, I'm just going to see how everyone else is doing. Ya know, say hi to Legolas and all them and then go to sleep. But I can survive on five hours, unlike you. So sleep, ok?"  
  
I nodded, and then watched as she gave a soft smile and quietly disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey. Hey, wake up, sweetie. Come on, get up. It's still early, but get up."  
  
Squinting hard, I tried to ignore Caitlin.  
  
"Up!" she demanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gandalf's saying we should walk the rest of the way with everyone else. And besides, our legs could use the exercise after being cramped in a wagon for the passed few days."  
  
"He's throwing us out, isn't he?" I asked meekly, pushing myself off my nice little bed.  
  
"Yup," Caitlin confirmed. "But besides, I'm up for walking, even if your not. I can offer a piggy back ride if you'd like."  
  
Nodding, we smiled in agreement, and then Caitlin hopped down off the end of the unmoving wagon. I sat down on the edge, waiting as Caitlin secured her cloak and then, with her back to me, waiting for me to clamber on. When I was ready, we shut the back of the wagon and strode over onwards, walking near to Aragorn and Éowyn who were leading their horses on while walking as well.  
  
We walked until midday, hunger stopped with more lembas, courtesy of Legolas. Grateful for the snack, and for the warmth of the sun on the chilly winter day, we traversed on and on, not stopping because we all knew that somewhere not far ahead was what we were waiting for.  
  
"Whoa," I breathed, unable to say much else all of a sudden.  
  
"Exactly, Elli. Whoa is it," Caitlin replied, matching my astonishment and wonder. We stood rooted to the ground for a moment.  
  
Helm's Deep was before us.  
  
It was exactly how I imagined, with the powerful wall crawling across the entire length of the crevice in the mountain it was cut into, the Hornburg and it's tower stretching into the sky. This was a place to be reckoned with. I sure hope we won this battle with a fair fight this time. We could see the ancient stone cut and built to house all the people of Rohan, and knew that this was indeed one of the safest places for us to be.  
  
"So, can we stop worrying about the wargs?" Caitlin inquired.  
  
"For now, yeah. But I'm still worried."  
  
(A/N: Helm's Deep, here we come! Please read and review, and check out my bio page for information on this story! Also, I indeed have the prologue of my first story up, so please, review on it, although reviews are far in coming. Review this first though please! Thanks everyone.) 


End file.
